Unfaithful Love
by emeraldeyes1029
Summary: Sora and Riku have been together for 3 years now. But Sora knows Riku has been unfaithful. What will he do? RXS, as well as others.
1. Chapter 1

Unfaithful Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters that appear in it.

Note: This is AU and yaoi, which means guy X guy so if you don't like that you should not read it.

This is my first Kingdom Hearts story, so please let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

The alarm on the clock went off earning it a hit from the occupant of the room. Sora groaned at the thought of leaving the warmth of the bed and turned over. His gaze lingered on the empty side of the bed. The side that belonged to his long time boyfriend, Riku. Sora sighed as he sat up, looking away from the unused part of bed. He wasn't surprised to wake up alone, even though the two had been living together and sharing a bed for two years now. No, he wasn't surprised because this had been happening a lot the last six months.

Sora got up and left the bedroom heading for the living room. He figured Riku would be there, he usually was. He would come home drunk and either end up sleeping on the couch or floor, if he couldn't seem to make it to the couch. He was right, Riku was there asleep on the couch. Sora walked over and pulled the blanket he had started keeping over the back of the couch for just this reason over Riku.

He could smell the scent of another on him. This was the way it always was. Riku would have the smell of perfume or cologne on him, or his clothes would be ripped, or have lipstick or something on them, letting Sora know that once again his boyfriend had been unfaithful.

And every time it hurt Sora. He would spend the mornings crying quietly in the shower. 'I should be use to this by now, but ... how do you get use to something like this. The person you love, who says they the love you, cheating on you.' Sora knew he should leave, but he could not seem to bring himself to do that. He loved Riku so much, Riku was his everything. They had been together for three years now and besides the last six months it had been a wonderful three years.

Sora returned to the bedroom to get some clothes for the day. After that he headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. He was in his second year of college and had classes today. Riku did as well, but who knew if he would make it to them. Sora use to wake him up, but after the first few times stopped doing that. Riku would be in a bad mood and yell at him, then he would just go back to sleep anyway, so it wasn't worth it. There was nothing Sora could do if Riku flunked out of college, he had tried.

Sora finished his morning routine and left the house. He climbed into his car and headed to the college. After parking his car, he got out and went looking for his best friends, Tidus and Wakka. He found them in their usual spot and sat down next to them.

"Hey Sora. How's it going this morning?" Tidus asked.

"Same old, same old." Sora answered, looking away. He watched as other people walked passed the trio. Some were in groups, some were couples, it made him sad to see the couples because it made him think about how Riku and him use to be like them.

"I take it it happened again, ya?" Wakka asked. Sora nodded in response, he knew Wakka was asking about Riku. Wakka sighed, he felt bad for his friend. He could not understand why Sora put up with it, but if he asked him it would just make Sora cry, and Wakka figured Sora was already doing enough crying lately.

"Hey Sora, why don't you come with us after classes today? We are going to go to Bevelle's. I want to look at the new surf boards they just got in."

"Oh, eh, sure. I have been wanting to make a trip there as well." Sora said.

"Great, then we will meet here at 3:30. See you then, I better get going or I will be late for class." Tidus said and got up walking away.

"See ya later Sora." Wakka said and followed after Tidus.

"Yeah, see you two later." Sora said, turning in the opposite direction his friends had went. His first class was history. Sora did not have any interest in history but it was a basic requirement for any major. He was majoring in Fine Arts, that is what photography fell under. Riku was also majoring in Fine Arts, but he was in the sculptors side of it.

Sora walked into the classroom and found an empty seat. He was early this morning, he usually was when he came to school without Riku. A girl with long blonde hair sat down next to him.

"Good morning, Sora." the girl said, smiling at him.

"Good morning, Namine. Did you finish the assignment?" Sora said.

"Yes, last night." Sora sat chatting with Namine as the other students filed into the room. The two were soon joined by another girl, Kairi.

"Sora, how are you this morning? I missed you." Kairi said, hugging Sora tightly.

"Kairi, I can't breathe. Let go."

"Oh, sorry." she said, letting go. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thanks. I'm fine, and you just saw me yesterday." Sora said.

"So, I still missed you." It wasn't any secret that Kairi liked Sora. She had told him such on several occasions, but Sora didn't feel the same. But that did not stop the red head from trying anyway. Kairi was about to say something else when Professor Xenmas walked in the room, signaling the start of class.

"I hope that you all have finished the assignment I gave you, I would like you to pass them forward. We will be having a quiz after and then a short lecture."

Sora groaned quietly at the news there was going to be a quiz, he looked around seeing he was not the only one unhappy about this. 45 minutes later Sora was walking with Namine and Kairi out of the room.

"I hate that class. Why does it have to be so boring?" Kairi said.

"It is history, Kairi. Do you really expect it to be fun?" Namine said.

"I don't care, he could make it fun, then it would not be so bad. Oh, got to go, I need to meet up with Selphie. Bye Sora, see you." Kairi said, giving Sora another hug and then walked off without saying good bye to Namine.

Sora and Namine walked to their next class together. Namine was also majoring in Fine Arts, she wanted to be an artist, so they had a few classes together. The next one was drawing. Sora could not understand why he had to take drawing if he was majoring it the photography aspect of art, but it was another one of those required courses.

As Sora sat in class working on the assignment that the professor had given to them for today his mind wondered to Riku. ' I wonder if he has come yet? Will I see him at lunch? I wonder who he was with last night, then again, do I even want to know? I have to stop thinking about him, I have work to do.' With that Sora continued his drawing pushing his unfaithful boyfriend out of his mind.

* * *

Riku woke up to a pounding headache. He had a hangover. His body was stiff for sleeping on the couch once again. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:45, great he had missed his morning classes. Sora should have woken him up. Riku got up and went into the kitchen to get some medicine for his head. He took the pills and went into the bedroom for clothes. Walking into the bathroom, he turned on the hot water for a shower. He needed to soak to relieve the stiffness in his back. After showering, he got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair, grabbed his keys, and took off to school. He would get there in time to find Sora and get something to eat for lunch.

The ride to the college was a short one, they only lived about three miles away. Riku found a spot to park and headed into where he knew Sora would be right now. He was a little early so he would have to wait a few minutes for him to get out of class. Riku stood in the hallway rubbing his temples, trying to make his headache go away. He had had another wild night and now he was paying for it. Riku could hear the shuffling of the students as they walked out of the room, but he didn't open his eyes. He was starting to wonder if he should have just stayed in bed longer.

"Riku?" he hear a familiar voice say. Riku opened his eyes to see his boyfriend standing in front of him with a worried expression on his face. He smiled faintly at Sora and took his hand.

"Hey, let's go eat. I'm starving." Riku said pulling Sora along. The couple walked out to Riku's car and he drove them to a cafe not far away. After getting their food they sat down at one of the outside tables. It was a nice day and Sora liked eating outside when the weather was nice. Sora sat in silence as they ate. Riku was acting as if nothing had happened the night before, but he always acted that way. Sora had only confronted him about his cheating once, and Riku had denied it. That had been about 3 months ago when Sora was first sure that his boyfriend was indeed cheating on him.

Flashback

"_Riku?" Sora said._

"_Hmm?" _

"_You went out again and got drunk last night?" Sora asked, watching the other._

"_Yeah, I went out with some of the guys from the art club. We all had a little too much to drink." Riku answered._

"_You just went out with the guys?" Sora asked._

_Riku eyed him, "Yes, just the guys."_

"_Then why did you have the smell of perfume all over you when you came home? And why was there lipstick on your collar?" Sora could not bring himself to mention the kiss mark he saw towards the back of Riku's neck. Or the scratches he had seen on his back._

"_Well Sora, there were women at the club and a few of them were hitting on me. But I turned them down. Nothing happened." _

"_Nothing? You didn't kiss them or let them kiss you?" Sora asked._

_Riku was starting to get angry. "No Sora, I did not kiss them nor did they kiss me. Why would I do that when I have you?" Riku asked, not trying to hide his anger. "Do you think I'm cheating on you?"_

_Sora looked away not giving an answer, which would have been yes._

"_You do. You think I'm cheating. I'm not. I have never cheated on you and I never will." Riku yelled. He shot Sora a icy glare and left the room._

End of flashback

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning? I missed my morning classes." Riku asked before shoving a fry in his mouth. Sora looked at him surprised that Riku had asked him that.

"I didn't wake you up because you would have just yelled at me and then went back to sleep."

"No, I wouldn't have. I would have got up and got ready for school, so I could go to my classes." Riku said, a hint of anger in his tone.

"No you wouldn't have. Every time I wake you up after your...your... your nights out, you get pissed and yell at me, last time you almost hit me. Then you turn over and go back to sleep. It is not worth it to try to wake you up, if you are not going to get up anyway." Sora said, he also had a trace of anger in his voice.

"If I don't go to class I am going to flunk. Don't you care if I flunk? It is not worth it to have me pass my classes?" Riku asked, the anger in his voice getting stronger. But he was not the only one getting angry.

"If you don't want to flunk, then quit going out all the time and getting drunk. Then maybe you will get up when you are suppose to and get to your morning classes. It is not my fault if you flunk, it is yours. So quit trying to lay this all on me." Sora said, he voice now full of anger. He got up and left. He would walk back to the school, he didn't feel like staying there and getting griped at by Riku. If anyone had a right to gripe it was him, after all he was the one who was being cheated on.

Riku got up and followed after Sora. He caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Were are you going?"

"To school, where else?" Sora said, pulling his arm away from Riku.

"Then let's go get in the car, we did drive here." Riku said reaching for Sora. Sora yanked his arm out of Riku's reach.

"You drive back, I'm walking." Sora said, giving the other a slight glare.

"Come on Sora quit acting like this. I'm sorry okay. I should not have griped at you for not waking me up. Now let's go to the car." Riku told him.

"No! I said I am walking, so just go." Sora said, his voice at this point almost a yell. He walked away from Riku trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He didn't want Riku to see him cry right now. Riku had said he was sorry, but it did not really mean anything. He was always saying he was sorry. Sorry I was out so late, sorry I missed dinner, sorry I forgot to take you to your brothers for dinner like I promised, and so on. Sorry did not mean anything to Riku anymore. It was just a phrase he could use to get out of trouble when he wronged Sora, but it held no meaning like it was suppose to. And Sora was getting tired of hearing how sorry he was.

Riku got fed up and went back to his car. Sora could sometimes be so childish, he thought. He drove back to the campus, but he didn't pass Sora. 'He must have went another way.' Riku waited as long as he could for him, but he had to be getting to class.

"Hey, Riku. Where the hell were you this morning?" Axel asked. Axel and Riku were best friends and had a morning class together as well as the one that was about to start.

"Sora didn't wake me up." Riku answered.

Axel looked at his friend, an eyebrow raised. Axel knew the only time Sora didn't wake Riku up was when Riku had been out drinking the night before and came home drunk. Riku looked angry.

"So what's wrong? Why are you mad now?" Axel asked.

"I took him out to lunch and we got in a fight. He was being stubborn and walked back to school." Riku said.

"You did it again, didn't you?"Axel said, eying his friend carefully to see his reaction. Riku looked over at him.

"Did what again?" Riku asked.

"Got wasted and slept with someone else." Axel said. The look on Riku's face answered the question for him. "Who was it this time?"

Riku sighed and looked away before answering, "Zexion."

"Damn Riku, why do you always do this? Sora is going to end up leaving your cheating ass one of these days. Then again if he leaves you then that means he will be single and I could have him." Axel said, the last part to himself, but Riku heard him anyway. Riku shot Axel an angry glare.

"Stay the hell away from Sora, he's mine."

"Not if he leaves you if you keep cheating on him." Axel pointed out.

"He is not going to leave me, he loves me too much. And he doesn't know I have cheated on him. He will always be mine." Riku told him, then got up to change seats. Axel had really pissed him off.

"I don't think he is that blind he doesn't know what is going on right in front of his face, Riku." Axel said quietly to himself. He looked away from Riku and turned his attention to the professor who had just walked in.

* * *

Sora got back to the campus and headed for the photography section of the school. His next class did not start for a while and he had some things he wanted to do. There was a room that was not in use that was always open to the students who were studying the subject. (1) Sora spent a lot of his free time in this room.

"Hey Sora. Here again today?" A tall, brown headed guy with a scar running down his face asked.

"Hey, Leon. Yeah I'm here. What are you working on?" Squall Leonheart, Leon, was a fourth year student who was also studying photography. Sora considered him a friend and a mentor. He had been taught many things by him.

"I am writing down some ideas for a photo shoot I am doing Friday." Leon answered.

"A photo shoot? What are you shooting?" Sora asked.

"A clothing ad for Timberlands. They saw my portfolio and liked my work. If everything goes well I may just be working for them after graduation." Leon said and smiled softly at Sora. Sora's eyes went wide.

"That's great, Leon. I hear they are a good company to be hired by. I hope everything goes well." Sora said, excited for his friend.

"Yeah, me too. Say, Sora, would you like to come with me and watch? It would be a good learning experience for you." Leon asked.

"Really? I would love too, if that would be alright with you?"

"Sure, I have to be there at 5:00 Friday evening, okay."

"Alright. That sounds great, I will be ready. Should I meet you somewhere?" Sora asked.

"Meet me here at 4. I want to be early. I will drop you off at your car afterwards." Leon said. Sora nodded in response. Leon went back to working on his plans for the shoot and Sora went over to the bookshelf. He chose a book on proper lighting and sat down to read. After about 20 minutes, Sora put the book back, said bye to Leon and went to his next class.

* * *

"Sora's not home." Riku said to himself as he pulled into the empty driveway of their house. It was a little after 4 and he had just finished school for the day. Sora usally returned home before him since his classes were over earlier than Riku's. "I know he didn't have to work today. But maybe he got called in."

Riku didn't have work today either. Wednesday was the one day a week they both made sure to always have off together. And today was Wednesday. Riku decided to try calling Sora's cell. The phone rang four times before his voice mail picked up. Riku didn't leave a message, Sora must be at work.

Riku sat down on the couch to watch some television. He decided he would take a nap. If Sora wasn't going to be here tonight there was no reason for him to stay home. He slept for a couple of hours then got up and got ready for another night out. He grabbed his car keys and headed out. He decided since it was still early, not even 7, he would take the long way to where he was going. If he would have taking the shorter way that he normally takes, he would have seen his boyfriend heading home to him.

* * *

Sora pulled into the driveway and exited his car. He walked into the quiet house. He could tell that Riku had been there, but now he wasn't. From the looks of things, he could tell Riku had went out. The bathroom had evidence of a recent shower and Riku always showered before he went out. Sora went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He could no longer stop the tears from falling. This was suppose to be their night together. The one night a week he could always count on Riku to be there, and he wasn't. Sora had sent Riku a text this morning telling him he would be a later getting home today.

"That jerk." Sora cried.

(1) This will be referred to as the photo room, for lack of a better name for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 2

Sora awoke to a loud crash. He looked at the clock beside the bed, 3:13 in the morning. After looking over and seeing he was the only occupant in the bed, he crawled out of bed. Sora made his way to the door and quietly opened it. After looking up and down the hall and seeing no one, he left the safety of the bedroom and headed to the living room. In there Sora again saw no one, so he walked around looking for the source of the noise he had heard. He found it, but not in the way he had wanted to.

"Ouch!" Sora looked down. He had stepped on glass from a picture of Riku and him. Sora looked around and saw Riku lying on the floor in front of the couch. Riku had knocked down the picture in his what Sora assumed drunken state. He would deal with him in a little while, right now he had a cut foot and broken picture to take care of. He walked to the bathroom to treat his foot first. It was cut pretty deep and there was still glass in it. After picking out the glass, he decided he didn't need stitches and placed a gauze over it, then wrapped it.

Afterwards he limped back into the living room and turned on the light, not caring if he woke up Riku. But it did not wake him up. Sora picked up all the glass he could find and threw it away. He looked at the picture. 'Broken, just like our relationship.' He placed the picture in a drawer and walked over to the drunk passed out on the floor. Riku reeked of alcohol, cigarette smoke, sweat, sex, and perfume. 'So, it was a woman tonight.' Sora thought for a moment and decided to leave Riku where he was.

Sora walked into the bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes for school the next day. He slid into something he could leave in and walked out of the house. He had to get out of there, even if it was just for tonight. He had to. Sora drove over to Wakka and Tidus place. He felt bad waking them up at this time, but he knew they would not care. They had told him he could come over anytime he needed too, _anytime_.

After banging on the door for several minutes the door was finally opened by a very angry Wakka. The look of anger left his face when he saw Sora and the look on his face. Wakka opened the door wider and stepped aside, letting Sora enter the house. Sora nodded at him and then went in.

"Why are you limping man?" Wakka asked him. Sora put his stuff down and sat down on the couch.

"I stepped on some glass and cut my foot. It is not that big of a deal, I already treated it." Sora told him.

"Let me see." Wakka said in a voice that let Sora know he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sora obeyed and lifted up his foot. Wakka unwrapped it and took off the gauze Sora had put on it. He looked a it for a few minutes then wrapped it again.

"I'll be right back." Wakka told him walking out of the room. A few minutes later he was back with Tidus, both fully clothed.

"Come on Sora, we are taking you to the hospital." Wakka said.

"Why? I don't need to go there." Sora said.

"Yes, you do. You need stitches. The glass went pretty deep and your foot is still bleeding." Wakka told him. Tidus went over and helped Sora walk to Wakka's car. Once they were all ready he took off.

"What happen Sora?" Tidus asked.

"I stepped on glass." Sora answered, although he knew that was not what Tidus was asking about.

"What happened that made you come to our place at this time of morning?" Tidus said.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have woken you two up."

"That is not the problem, Sora. We just want to know what happened. How did the glass get so that you could step on it? Were you and Riku fighting?"

Sora was quiet for a few minutes before answering. He knew his friends were not just trying to be nosy, they were really worried about him.

"He was gone when I came home yesterday. He was suppose to be there, it was our night of the week together, but he went out. A loud crash woke me up. He had knocked over a picture of the two of us. I stepped on the glass. Riku was passed out on the floor drunk." Tears were pouring out of Sora's eyes as he told them. "I could smell perfume on him."

No one said anything else the rest of the way. Tidus and Wakka were afraid of what they might say, so they kept quiet. The two were friends with Riku also, but the way Riku had been doing Sora lately made them hate him. But Sora always said no when they suggested he leave him.

After sitting in the hospital just waiting to be seen for a hour, then waiting in the room for a while, by time they were out of there it was close to 6:00. Wakka had been right, Sora had needed stitches. The three decided since they would have to be open in a little over an hour to get ready for class that instead of going back to the house and sleeping, they would just go out for breakfast. After a big breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and other things, that Sora picked at more than ate, they returned home. The three got ready for school and Wakka drove them.

"Your last class today gets out at 4:00 right?" Tidus asked Sora.

"Yeah. Same time as you right? So I can ride back with you two?" Sora said. Tidus nodded in response.

"Are you going home after work?" Tidus asked. Sora didn't answer.

"You can stay at our place for a while if you want, ya." Wakka told him. Sora looked up to see Wakka looking at him in the rear view mirror and smiled.

"Thanks, I'll think about it. Maybe a night away would do me some good." Sora said. Wakka and Tidus did not say what they were both thinking, that it would do him good just to move out and break up with his cheating boyfriend.

* * *

Riku woke up in a lot more pain than usual. He found himself lying on the floor in front of the couch. He sat up and looked at the clock, just after 9. Good he could still make his morning classes if he hurried. He went to get up when he noticed the dried blood on the floor. He didn't remember hurting himself, but he had been pretty drunk, so he would not necessarily remember. Last night had been a good night. The music had been good, so had the alcohol. And he had hooked up with the hottest woman in there. He smiled at the memory. He might just have to find her again. She had been great in bed as well.

Riku was heading back to the bathroom when his cell phone rang. He turned around and went back to the living room to answer it.

"Hello."

"Riku, so you managed to get up?" It was a woman, but he wasn't sure who.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Well you were pretty gone last night. I remembered you saying you had classes this morning so I thought I would call and make sure you got up to go to them." Suddenly Riku knew who he was talking to. It was her, the woman from last night, Jade.

"I see, I was just thinking about you." Riku said, smiling, not that she could see it.

"Really? And what were you thinking about me?" Jade asked.

"How I would have to find you again. You were just to good to let go of." Riku said.

Jade laughed, "The feeling is mutual. How about tomorrow? I have a shoot at 5:00, but I am free after that."

"A shoot? Oh that's right, you are a model."

"Yeah, want to come to the shoot?"

"Would that be okay?" Riku asked.

"Sure, we can go out after. Grab some food before we go to the club." Jade said.

"Sounds great." Riku said. Jade told Riku where to go and then they ended their conversation, Riku still had class to get to.

* * *

Axel was late to leave the classroom for lunch, his professor had wanted to talk to him about a project he was working on. As he walked to his car he noticed familiar spiky brown hair. He walked towards the person and saw he was eating lunch alone. Axel did not fail to notice the sadness that had overtaken the usually cheerful young man.

"Hey, Sora. What are you doing out here all alone? Where is that boyfriend of your's? Don't you two usually have lunch together?" Axel asked, sitting down next to Sora.

"Hey Axel. Yes we do, but I don't know where he is. Probably somewhere screwing around with someone else." Sora answered, the last part was barely above a whisper. Sora probably had not intended for Axel to hear it, but Axel's ears were pretty good.

"He probably got held up by his professor for missing some classes." Axel did not know where Riku was, and he knew what he said was probably not the truth, but Riku was his best friend. He didn't know why he felt he should cover for him. Sora deserved better, this Axel was sure of.

Axel use to be like Riku, cheating on his boyfriend or girlfriend, which ever it may be. Actually he had been worse than Riku. He had never been faithful, Riku had only started cheating the last six months or so. But now Axel had lost interest in all of that. Now he wanted to find one person to be his, one amazing person. Someone he could love only, someone he wasn't going to cheat on. He knew this was what he wanted now. The problem was, the reason he could not have what he knew he wanted was, because he wanted Sora. And Riku had Sora. Although Axel had been like Riku, even he could not understand how Riku could do that to Sora. Anybody else maybe, but not Sora.

Axel had never met anyone like Sora. He is understanding, he accepts people for who they are, he is friendly, cheerful, always puts others in a better mood. Sure he is a little naive and sometime acts childish, but that just adds to his charm. Of course, Axel also thinks Sora has a cute face and nice body. He has not always had a crush on the younger man, it probably started around the same time Riku started cheating on Sora. Axel had felt bad for him, and he never felt bad for anyone. He always thought if someone was being cheated on, they probably deserved it. But he could never seem to think that about Sora.

"Maybe. He did complain yesterday about missing classes." Sora stated, sighing. "So how are things going with you, Axel? Got your eye on a hot new guy yet?" Sora said giving Axel a goofy grin.

Axel smirked, "Yeah I do, but unfortunately he's taken."

"Oh? That's to bad. You're not going to try to steal him are you?" Sora asked.

"Maybe I should, he deserves better than he has now." Axel said, still smirking.

"What do you mean? Is he in a bad relationship?" Sora asked the confusion showing on his face.

Axel looked away, "Yes, but he either doesn't know it or doesn't acknowledge it. So he stays with the asshole he is with."

"Maybe their relationship is not as bad as you think it is. Maybe you are just seeing it that way because you like the guy." A third voice suddenly said. "Maybe you should just mind your own business and not hit on someone else's boyfriend."

"Maybe your right, Riku. But maybe your wrong." Axel said. Sora watched on as Riku and Axel glared at each other. He didn't understand what was going on, the two were best friends so why were they acting like that hated each other.

"Since you two are just going to burn holes in each other, I am leaving. I have some work to do." Sora said and got up then started walking away. Riku looked away from Axel to watch Sora's retreating form. He noticed the limp in Sora's walk. Worried about him he ran after him.

"Sora, what happened? Why are you limping?" Riku asked after catching up to him. Sora turned to face him.

"You knocked over a picture this morning and I step on the broken glass." he answered with not much emotion in his voice.

Riku felt bad, so that was where the dried blood he had seen had come from. "Are you okay? Should I take you to the doctor to have it looked at?"

"Wakka and Tidus took me this morning. I had to get stitches. I'm fine now, no need for you to worry. Someone else has already taken care of me." Sora answered. He knew that answer would probably anger or hurt Riku, but he did not care right now. Sora was right, there was hurt on Riku's face, along with guilt.

"Sora, I'm sorry. I..." Riku could not finish his sentence before he was cut off.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. I have to go now. See you later. Maybe." Sora said and walked off leaving a stunned Riku behind. 'What the hell just happened? Does he know? No, there is no way he knows. He is just a little on edge because his foot hurts. And Axel, that bastard I will have to have a talk with him. Trying to steal Sora from me. I'm not going to let that happen.'

Riku walked off in the direction of his next class. He would have to talk to Axel later. Right now he had a couple of professors to talk to so that he could try to keep from flunking out of school. He would not have this problem if Sora would just wake him up in the mornings.

* * *

Sora really did not have any work to do like he had told Axel and Riku he did. He had been fine talking to Axel, but then Riku had shown up and he was still very upset with him about this morning and did not really want to see or talk to him right now. So he decided to go to the photo room.

"Hi Leon." Sora said to his friend who was already in the room. Leon look up at Sora and nodded a greeting. Leon was not the type to talk to much, unless he had something to say, like yesterday.

"How are the plans for the shoot tomorrow going?" Sora asked him.

"Good, I've just about finished them." Leon glanced at Sora once again. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Just thought I would get in some reading before class." Sora said. Leon was also the type who could tell when something was wrong with someone else.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right, Sora?"

"I know. It's nothing." Sora said, finding the book on lighting he had started reading the day before.

"Nothing by the name of Riku?" Leon asked, eyebrow raised. Sora looked up at him and smiled sadly. "What did he do this time?"

Sora hesitated and then told Leon about what had happened this morning, about the interrupted conversation with Axel, and about Riku's apology afterwards. Besides Wakka and Tidus, Leon was the only other person that knew what was going on with Riku. He trusted Leon that much. Of course Sora did not know that Axel also knew what was going on, but then he had not really thought about Axel knowing all that much. Unlike Wakka and Tidus, Leon had no problems saying what he thought about this subject.

"Damn it Sora, quit putting up with it and leave him already. If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me. I live alone and have room for you."

"But I love him." Sora said, looking down unable to meet Leon's eyes.

"Well it doesn't seem like he feels the same anymore or he would not be cheating on you all the time."

Sora did not respond to that. The statement put him deep in thought. 'Is that true? Does Riku not love me anymore? When was the last time he said he loved me? It has been a while, so long I can't even remember it. And when was the last time we made love? It has been a couple of months at least. The last couple of months he hasn't touched me, not a kiss or anything. Does he not need or want me at all anymore?'

Sora could not handle this right now. He put the book down not bothering to return it to the shelf like he should. He left the room and headed to the bathroom where he broke down in tears. Sora missed his next class since he had not been able to get the tears to stop. Finally they did, perhaps he was all cried out, that there were not any more tears. He looked in the mirror. He looked awful, tear stains down his face, his eyes red and puffy. He washed his face and sat down for a while holding a wet cloth against his eyes, trying to get the puffiness to go down. After a while it had pretty much worked and he left to go to his last class of the day. A class he had with Riku.

It was a science class, yet another required class that did not pertain to his field of study at all. But what can he do. Riku was already in the room when he arrived. Riku looked up and smiled when he saw Sora, there was an empty seat beside him that Sora would normally sit in. But not today. Today he went and sat down in a seat closer to the door. The seats around him were all full so Riku could not move closer to him.

Riku frowned when he saw Sora sit away from him. He had saved him a seat like he always did when he got there first and Sora had ignored it. But that was not what worried him the most. Riku was not blind, he could tell Sora had been crying. And he wanted to know why. But he was not going to get answers anytime soon, the professor had just walked in the room. He would ask him about it after class.

After class Sora quickly gather his things and was out the door first. He knew Riku would question him and he did not want that. So he got away from there as quickly as he could. He ran to Wakka's car and knelt down. If Riku was going to look for him he would look for his car not knowing Sora had not drove himself today. Once Wakka and Tidus both arrived the three were out of there. He had managed to get away from him for the time being.

* * *

Riku walked into the empty house. He had looked for Sora after class but could not find him, so he decided to come home. He was hoping to catch him before the two of them had to go to work. But Sora was not here.

Riku got out his phone and was about to call Sora's cell when he noticed he had a text message. He brought up the screen. It was from Sora, sent yesterday, Riku had not noticed it before.

_R, going to Bevelle's with T and W after class. Be home a little late. I'll cook when I get there. See you then. S_

"Shit. Why didn't I see this yesterday. I would have know he did not have to work and then I would not have went out." Riku said to himself. But did he really regret not seeing this yesterday. If he would not have went out, he would not have met Jade and he really liked her. He really was looking forward to seeing her again tomorrow. So how could he really feel regret for it.

Riku put the phone down, deciding he would deal with all of this later. Right now he had to get ready for work.

TBC

Okay, Axel thinks Sora is in denial about what is going on, but it is really Riku. Sora knows Riku is cheating. Riku thinks Sora can't or won't figure it out. He also blames Sora for the fact that he has been missing classes when it is his own fault. So Riku is really the one that does not want to face the facts. Sora is facing them, he just doesn't really know what to do.

Please review I would really find that helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own. I do own a copy of three games that have the words Kingdom Hearts on them. But that is all.

Thanks for all the nice reviews. Plus review this chapter as well, I look forward to reading them. Hey, Tke don't let Riku hurt Axel too much I need him for my story.

Chapter 3

Sora stood behind the counter slightly bored. He was working his shift at the local video store. The other employee that was working with him tonight, a guy by the name of Todd, had volunteer to put up the movies and do the nightly cleaning if Sora took care of the front counter. Todd had noticed right away that Sora had a hurt foot and that was why he had made the agreement. Sora had walked on the foot all day and was happy to get the chance to stay off of it.

The chime on the door went off signaling someone had entered the store. Sora looked up to greet the customer. Since it was a Thursday night it was not very busy. Sora looked over to greet the customer only to find it was someone he knew.

"Hey, Kairi. I didn't expect to see you here tonight." Sora said, smiling at his friend.

"I was bored and thought I'd rent a movie. There is one I have been dying to see and have not had a chance too. Do you want to come over after you get off work and watch it with me?" Kairi asked him, smiling sweetly.

"Sorry I can't. I still have some homework to do. And Riku will be expecting me." Sora told her. Sora did not know if Riku would even be home tonight but he really did not feel like hanging out with anyone tonight. He also did not want to hurt his friend's feelings by saying that.

"It is going to be a good movie. Come on Sora, we hardly ever hang out anymore." Kairi pouted. The two of them, and Riku, always used to hang out, but then Sora and Riku had started dating each other. When Riku found out about the crush Kairi had on Sora, they stopped spending as much time together. And that led to her being pulled away from Sora. It was true in the past she had told him she liked him, but now she just wanted her friend back the way it was in the past. So she was determined to get Sora to agree to come over. She wanted him to remember how much fun they always had together before Riku had ended that.

"I'm really sorry Kairi, but I really can't tonight. If I didn't have to work I would be at home doing homework right now. I'll be lucky if I get it all done tonight. Some other time okay." Sora said.

"Alright. I got it. Some other time, I will hold you to that." Kairi said and left the counter to look for a movie. She wasn't really interested in renting one any more, she had mainly come to try to get Sora to come over. Since that wasn't going to happen there was not really a point. Normally she would try harder to get what she wanted, but since he declined because of homework she left it alone. She did not want to be the reason if Sora got bad grades.

* * *

Riku was sorting through the new shipment of cds that had just come in. They all had to be marked and put on the shelf. Riku liked working at a music store because he got to see the latest cds when they first come out. He was pulled away from the new shipment when he heard a couple of female voices talking to him.

"Could you tell us if you have The All-American Rejects cd." a girl about his age asked.

"We should if it isn't sold out. Right over here." Riku took the two to where the cd should be. After handing it to them he stepped to the side to wait. As he waited his eyes roamed over the two of them, they were both pretty cute. One had long sandy blonde hair and green eyes. The other had short black hair and almost black eyes.

"Yes, this is the cd I was looking for, thank you." said the one with black hair.

"Glad to help. Anything else I can do for you?" he asked, smiling at the two of them. Both girls looked at each other then back at him and smiled.

"Well you could tell us your name and what time you get off work."

Riku smiled again, "Riku and I get off at 10. And your names?"

The blonde answered, "I'm Sara, this is Megan. So you want to go out after work?"

"That sounds really tempting, but tonight is not a good night for me. Saturday night would be better, I'll be here that night too."

"Tonights not a good night, why do you already have plans with someone? Maybe you are already dating someone?" Megan asked.

"No, I don't have anyone. I just have an early class tomorrow and I have already missed a lot of classes. I can't afford to miss anymore." Riku said.

"Well, how about just getting something to eat after you get of work. It would only be about an hour and then you could go home. Then we could get to know each other better." Megan said, she moved closer to Riku, close enough to whisper the last part in his ear.

"I guess an hour would be fine. Alright, I'll go." Riku said, smiling.

"Good, we'll wait for you outside in the east parking lot. See you later." Megan said. The two went to the counter to pay for the cd then left, Megan turned back to smile at Riku before exiting the store.

* * *

Sora sat in the living room working on his homework. He had decided to go ahead and come home instead of staying with Wakka and Tidus. He got off work an hour before Riku did so that gave him a little time to try to get it done before his boyfriend got home. He was thinking that maybe he should try to talk to Riku at home instead of letting it wait and Riku trying to talk at school.

Riku normally got home, when he came home, around 10:15. When 10:45 rolled around and he was still not home, Sora decided he was probably going out again tonight and would not be home until really late. Sora was not going to wait up for him.

After treating his foot as the doctor had instructed him to, Sora changed and went to bed. He could not fall asleep, he had too many thought running through his mind. When the bedroom door open he glanced at the clock, 11:55. He heard Riku undress and felt him climb into bed. Then there was silence. A short while later he heard the sounds that signified that Riku was asleep. Sora very carefully turned over to face him. Riku was facing away from him, sleeping as far away as he could and still be on the bed. A long time ago if Riku came to bed after Sora he would snuggle up behind him and pull Sora to him. But that had not happened in a long time. It was one of those things Riku never did anymore.

Around 1:00 Sora finally drifted off to sleep only to be woken up at 7:00 by rustling in the room. Sora peeked out from under the covers to see Riku going through his clothes to find something to wear for the day.

"Riiiikuuuu, it's too early." Sora whined. He tried to snuggle back under the blankets so he could go back to sleep.

"Sorry, baby. Did I wake you?" Riku asked, coming over to where Sora was buried. Riku sat down on the edge of the bed and gently lift the covers down to expose Sora's sleepy face. His hand went up and brushed aside Sora's hair. Sora slowly opened his eyes to see Riku lovingly gazing down at him.

Riku smiled softly when he saw Sora looking at him and continued to stroke his cheek. Riku bent down and placed a soft kiss on Sora's forhead.

"It's not time for you to be up yet baby. Go back to sleep." Riku whispered in Sora's ear. Sora, still half asleep, nodded his head and closed his eyes once more, drifting off to sleep again. Riku tucked him in again, got up and grabbed his clothes. He walked to the door and stopped, turning back to look at his boyfriend in bed. Once again he smiled softly, then left the room, pulling the door closed, but not before whispering a soft 'I love you'.

Sora woke again to the alarm clock at 8:15. After sitting up, he glanced behind him at the empty side of the bed. This time that side was messed up, proof that Riku had indeed been there. A faint memory returned to him and Sora's hand went up to his forehead. He saw Riku gently brushing hair away from his face, talking to him softly, smiling lovingly at him, and then kissing his forehead.

Sora shook his head, "That was just a dream. Riku doesn't do that kind of stuff anymore."

Sora finished getting ready for school. He still had to treat his foot and he wanted to grab a few things for lunch. He had decided he would have lunch today in the photo room and just stay there for a while. His foot was bugging him from the day before, so he wanted to try to stay off of it as much as he could.

"I should have seen about crutches. This hurts." Sora pouted to himself.

He drove to school but did not get out to meet up with Tidus and Wakka like he normally does. He would see them later and explain. They would understand. As he sat in the car his mind wandered to Riku. What had happened to them? Why were things going so wrong now? Sora just could not understand. Had he done something to make Riku not love him anymore? The only way he was going to get any answers was if he talked to Riku. But he knew that would not work. Riku would tell him nothing was wrong. That everything was fine. But nothing was fine anymore.

* * *

Axel waited for Riku after class. He felt the two of them needed to talk. They had not done so since Riku had overheard his conversation with Sora the day before. The two of them had been best friends for a long time and Axel didn't want to lose that friendship. Axel was not the easiest person to get along with and most did not even try, but Riku had. In other words, Axel did not have that many people he really thought of as friends.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday. I wasn't really hitting on him. He didn't even know what I was talking about." Axel told Riku.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I overreacted a little. Sorry. But I know you like him. I have known you for too long for you to be able to hide that from me." Riku said, his eyebrow raising slightly.

"Maybe I do, but I know he is off limits. I can't go trying to steal my best friends boyfriend. Don't worry, I got it memorized." Axel said.

"You better, or were going to have problems. Now come on, let's get to math." Riku said, walking away.

* * *

The day went pretty fast for Sora. 4:00 came and Sora was in the photo room waiting for Leon. As upset as he was about things with Riku, he could not help but be excited about the photo shoot. It would be his first time going to one. He could not wait to see a real shoot in action.

"Hey, Sora. You ready to go?" Leon asked as he came into the room.

"Yes!" Sora replied, unable to hid the excitement in his voice. Leon smiled slightly and grabbed what he needed. The two went out to his car and began the drive to the location of the shoot. On the drive there Leon told Sora some of the details of the shoot he would be doing today.

"By the way, how is your foot doing?" Leon asked, looking over at Sora with a concerned look on his face.

"It's okay. It still hurts a little, but it is not to bad." Sora did not want Leon to know how much it was really hurting, afraid he would change his mind about Sora coming to the shoot. Leon nodded and went back to looking at the road.

Half an hour later they pulled into the parking lot. Leon led the two inside to where the shoot would take place. Sora looked around in awe at all of the equipment set up. The excitement that he had felt earlier returned. He watched and listened as Leon talked to the people from Timberlands that he was doing the shoot for. They went over again what it was they wanted.

"The model came out at five. She was a beautiful woman by the name of Jade. Sora watched as the shoot went on. She did everything Leon instructed her to do. She was clearly not new at this, and Leon acted like he had done this a million times before. After 30 minutes of shooting they stopped so that she could change and Leon had a few things to do as well. They would continue once both were ready.

Sora decided he would take this opportunity to look around. He walked around looking at all the sets and equipment until he came across Jade. She had already finished changing and was waiting for Leon to finish so that the shoot could begin again. Jade was not alone thought, she was making out with someone, who Sora could not see, pretty heavily. Sora figured it was none of his business and went to walk on when Jade moved slightly allowing Sora a clear view of her make out partner. Sora stood there stunned. He could not move. Standing before him was Riku, his Riku, with his arms, hands and lips all over someone else. He watched as Riku sucked and nibbled on her ear, like he had done to Sora so many times in the past. He watched as his hands ran lightly over her skin, roaming the parts of her body he could reach. And then it stopped. Riku had stopped, frozen in place. While still playing with her ear, he had opened his eyes and saw they were not alone. That they had been seen by the worst possible person.

"Sora" Riku got out, barely above a whisper. Jade heard and turned to face the reason their fun had stopped, with an annoyed look on her face. She was clearly mad that they had been interrupted.

"What? Riku baby, do you know this guy?" she asked, Riku winced at the word baby.

"Um, I... um..." Riku stammered.

"Well do you? Who is he? Let me guess, he is someone you slept with in the past, that doesn't quite understand that he doesn't mean anything to you." she said. She pulled Riku closer to her as if she was staking a claim to him, daring Sora to try to take him away from her.

Riku's eyes went wide, he could not seem to get the words out. His mouth opened but nothing came out.

Sora answered for him, his voice full of venom, "That's partly right. Except I understand perfectly that I don't mean anything to him. Which is fine with me because he doesn't mean anything to me either. I hate him."

With that Sora walked off. He did not bother to stay to watch the rest of the shoot, he stopped long enough to tell Leon he was leaving and then left. Riku ran after him, calling for him to stop. Sora ignored him and kept going. Sora kept running and running until he could no longer hear Riku calling for him. Then he stopped to rest for a little while. After he had caught his breath he started up again, this time walking. He walked to Wakka and Tidus house.

On the way his phone began to ring, it was Riku and he did not answer it. He didn't want to talk to him not now, maybe not ever again. Wakka let him in once he got to his place. They could tell he was very upset, and his foot was hurting from all the running he should not have been doing. He told them what had happened.

"I am going to move out. I'm not going to work tomorrow, I will go while he is out and get all my stuff. I'm not living with that bastard anymore." Sora told them.

"We'll help you move okay." Tidus said.

"I can't ask you to do that, don't you have to work?." Sora said.

"We're going to anyway. Don't want you there alone in case he shows up." Wakka said.

"But..."

"Don't argue, we're going too." Tidus said. Sora knew it was pointless to try to talk them out of it. Actually, he was grateful to them, he didn't want to be there alone. He didn't want to see Riku alone.

"Thanks." Sora said. Tidus and Wakka gave him a sad smile. Wakka took a look at his foot. After he had fixed it up they took Sora to Tidus' room so that he could get some sleep. He laid down on the bed willing the tears away. But they did not listen to him and he ended up crying himself to sleep.

"This time he was caught in the act. He can't deny it." Tidus said as the two sat in the living room talking.

"Nope, but I'd like to see him try. See what kind of excuse he comes up with for this one. See how stupid he thinks Sora really is." Wakka said. He was angry, they both were. Riku had cause Sora a lot of pain.

* * *

Backtrack-- Riku's side

Riku stood in the studio watching the photo shoot. He was impressed with how good Jade was. She was not just a model because of her great looks, she knew what she was doing. Watching her in front of the camera, posing all sexy and everything only served to turn him on even more. Riku couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

The shoot stopped for a little while to make some adjustments. Riku waited outside the dressing room as Jade changed her clothes. The photographer was not ready after she was done, so Riku decided to take advantage of the time they had before she started again.

He pulled her close and started kissing her deeply. He did not feel the need to take his time. She was someone he had slept with and wanted to again, but she wasn't the love of his life or anything. No need to savor the moment and take it slow. After the two had kissed for a while, Riku moved on to her ear, nibbling at it and running his hands across her body. He was really getting in to it when he open his eyes, he wasn't even sure why he chose that moment to open his eyes, and then he froze. Riku felt his world crash down.

"Sora" Riku got out, barely above a whisper. 'what the hell is he doing here?' Jade had heard his whisper and turned to face the one Riku was looking at.

"What? Riku baby, do you know this guy?" she asked, Riku winced at the word baby. 'Shit, I don't need Sora to hear someone else call me that. That is what I call him.'

"Um, I... um..." Riku stammered. Riku could not seem to get his mind or mouth to function right.

"Well do you? Who is he? Let me guess, he is someone you slept with in the past, that doesn't quite understand that he doesn't mean anything to you." she said. She pulled Riku closer to her as if she was staking a claim to him, daring Sora to try to take him from her. 'No, stop. Not in front of Sora.' but he could not seem to pull away. His mouth and mind were not the only things not working right.

Riku's eyes went wide, he could not seem to get the words out. His mouth opened but nothing came out. 'Damn it, say something. Why can't I say something?'

Sora answered for him, Riku did not miss the venom in his voice, "That's partly right. Except I understand perfectly that I don't mean anything to him. Which is fine with me because he doesn't mean anything to me either. I hate him." Riku felt his heart stop at Sora's words. He felt pain, great pain at the words and the tone. He had never heard Sora speak in that tone before.

The Sora turned and walked away. Riku finally found himself free from the spell it seemed he had been placed under. He could finally find his voice and his body was working again. He ran after Sora, calling out for him. But Sora did not stop. He ran, faster than Riku had ever seen him run before. Sora ran and Riku followed. Then Riku lost sight of him. Riku stopped and looked around. He did not see Sora anywhere. He tried calling, but Sora did not answer.

Riku decided to go home, hoping Sora would go there. He desperately needed to talk to him. He had to tell him... he had to tell him what? What could he say? Sora had seen him with a woman, kissing her. How could he explain that? 'What am I going to do? '

TBC

I'm sure everyone saw that one coming as soon as it was revealed she was a model and was doing a shoot. Riku you are so busted. What is he going to do?

Also, I felt the need to let everyone see that Riku does indeed love Sora. But, that does not excuse his behavior.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters that are in it.

Tke, thank you for keeping them in line. Don't need them killing each other. Where would my story be if they did? No Riku. No Axel. Just Sora. Poor Sora he would be all alone, would have to find someone for him. Leon is looking pretty good. Hehe. No seriously, when I read that it felt like you had put Riku in a corner. Good Tke, make Riku behave himself.

And Muchacha what you said is true, but it was fics like this that made me write this one. I read some that were good, don't get me wrong, but they had me going- Sora, why? Leave him, let him hurt some. He caused you pain, let him feel it. So now I just hope I have the ability to make him suffer. Who knows what my mind will come up with.

I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, I am so glad you like my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Chapter 4

_Riku sat on the warm sand of the beach in silence. He was a slight distance away from the others. They thought he was sitting there staring off into the ocean. But he wasn't, he was watching the boy he had grown to love. He loved the way the breeze that came every now and then would play with Sora's still dry hair. He loved the way the waves rolled up around him, sending him swaying with a chance that the next wave might just knock him down completely if he is not careful. He loved hearing Sora's laughter at the fish he saw swim a little too close to him. Riku was convinced that sound could melt ice._

_Sora did not know how Riku felt about him. He had not worked up the courage to tell him yet. But he would. Kairi had told the two that she had to be home early because her parents were taking her out to dinner with them. So Riku would tell Sora when it was just the two of them tonight._

_Later, after Kairi had left, the two sat on the sand watching the sun set. It was always a beautiful sight watching how the colors blended into one another before leaving completely only to be replaced by the darkness of the night sky. Normally, if they were still on the beach at this time, Riku would sit and watch everything change in front of his eyes. But tonight he had more important things on his mind._

"_Sora?" Riku said softly, not taking his gaze away from the setting sun._

"_Hmm?" Sora answered. Riku noticed as Sora briefly looked at him before once again watching the scene before them._

"_I, I..." this was a lot harder to say than Riku thought it would be. But he had to do it, he had to let him know how he felt. Riku looked down at the sand in front of him and took a deep breath, then let it out again._

"_I love you." he had said it, it had not been all that loud, but he had said it. Sora's eyes widen momentarily, then he turned to Riku smiling. Riku took a chance and turned to face him, watching as Sora turned away and leaned closer to lay his head on Riku's shoulder._

"_I love you too, Riku."_

"Sora." Riku whispered as he woke up the next morning. He stayed in bed thinking about the dream he had just woken up from. The dream had been a memory of how Sora and him had first told each other their feelings. Riku smiled to himself as he thought about how perfect that evening had been. After the confessions they had remained on the beach. Riku had wrapped his arm around Sora pulling him closer. He remembered how he had wanted that evening to last forever.

Riku got up off the couch were he had fallen asleep, wanting to be in the living room so he would hear when Sora came home. He looked up at the clock near the television. It was morning, he had missed Sora coming in. Riku walked towards the bedroom determined to talk to his boyfriend. He open the door and saw nothing but an empty bed. He had not missed Sora coming home, Sora had not come home.

Riku picked up his phone and dialed Sora's number. He had tried to call Sora a few times the night before but he only managed to get his voice mail. After the fifth time he left a message telling Sora to call him, that they needed to talk. Riku still did not know what he was going to say, but he had to do something. Riku listened as once again Sora's voice mail picked up.

"Hey it's Sora. I can't answer now so leave me a message. I'll call you back when I can. Bye."

"Sora, I really need to talk to you. Please. I have to work today, but I will be home a little after 10, I guess you already know that. We'll talk then okay. I'll see you tonight then. Bye." Riku left his message and hung up the phone. He would see Sora tonight, by then maybe he would know what to say.

* * *

Sora awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up to answer it, but changed his mind when he saw who was calling. After the ringing had stopped he checked and saw that he had 7 missed calls. Six of them from Riku and the other was from Leon. After going through his voice mails he decided he would call Leon back. Leon had sounded worried about him because of him leaving so suddenly yesterday.

"Hello" a voice that sounded still half asleep said.

"Leon, it's Sora." Sora felt bad that he had not waited a little longer to call him. He had not thought about waking him up.

"Hey Sora. You okay? What happened yesterday?" Leon asked, more awake now.

"I'm alright. Sorry that I woke you."

"Don't worry about that. You had me worried, you were so excited about going to the shoot, but then you just took off suddenly."

"I saw Riku there." Sora said softly.

"Riku? What was he doing there?" Leon asked the confusion showing in his voice.

"He was making out with that model. I saw the two of them." Sora said, trying not to break down crying again.

Leon was silent for a while, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry Sora. I shouldn't taken you there."

"What? No, Leon, you don't have anything to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault. Did you tell him to be a cheating, heartless bastard. No, I don't think so. So don't say your sorry." Sora said a little angry. He wasn't really angry at Leon though.

"Sora" Leon said softly. Sora could hear the concern in his voice.

"It's not like I didn't already know he was cheating. That was just the only time I have caught him at it. He couldn't even say anything."

"What are you going to do?" Leon asked. "You're not planning on staying with him know that you have seen him with someone else are you?"

"No. Wakka and Tidus are going to help me move out today. I'm going to wait until after he goes to work, then I'm going to get my things. I don't want to see or talk to him right now." Sora answered.

"What time does he work?"

"Saturdays he works from 12:00 to 10:00. It is his long day. So I will have plenty of time to move without him there. Hopefully he won't decide to go home for lunch."

"Then I will meet you at your place a little after noon." Leon told him.

"You will? Why?" Sora asked, now he was the confused one.

"To help you move. I've told you before, but I meant what I said about you staying with me. I'm sure Wakka and Tidus don't really have the room, but I do. So we can move your stuff over here. I'll stop on my way over and have a key made for you."

"Leon, are you sure about this? I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be. I'll see you later okay"

"Okay, bye. And Leon, thanks. For everything." Sora said.

"No problem. Bye." Leon said and hung up the phone.

Sora crawled out of bed. He looked down to see the clothes he had been wearing the day before. He would have to stay in them until he got back to his house later and changed, or borrow something from Tidus. He exited the room and headed towards the living room. Tidus was sitting on the couch watching an infomercial on the television. Tidus looked up when Sora walked into the room.

"Morning Sora." Tidus said, not really knowing what to say to his friend after what had happened the day before. Tidus knew Sora had probably been crying the night before so he didn't want to say anything to make him cry again.

"Morning." Sora returned the greeting. "Hey T, do you have some clothes I could borrow for today?"

Tidus smiled, "Sure, let's go find some for you." Tidus led Sora back to the bedroom he had just come out off. After looking around in his closet he pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a button up shirt. Sora took then clothes and thanked Tidus. The jeans were just the right size, which surprised Sora because Tidus was taller than him. After changing Sora returned to the living room.

"So they fit all right? Good, you can keep them, they don't fit me. I've just been to lazy to go through my clothes." Tidus said, smiling at Sora again.

"Thanks. What smells so good?" Sora sniffed the air trying to determine what he was smelling.

"Wakka is cooking breakfast. He figured you might be hungry."

As if on cue, Sora's stomach growled. The sound made the two laugh. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Come on, it should be about ready. Let's go see if he wants any help." Tidus said, pulling Sora towards the kitchen with him.

* * *

Sora sat in his car in the driveway to his and Riku's house. After today it would no longer be his house. He was moving out. No longer would he call this home. No longer would he walk through the front door carrying groceries for the two of them, or a new item that he thought they just had to have. No longer would he complain about having to mow the yard, and then watch as Riku did it instead. No longer would he sleep in the bedroom that they had both worked so hard on to be just right.

"No longer will I wake up alone in a bed that two people should be in. No longer will I walk in the other room to find him passed out from a night of drinking and cheating." Sora said to himself. He decided to stop his thoughts before he started crying again.

Wakka pulled his car into the driveway behind Sora's. Tidus pulled up beside Sora's car. They had decided that they would all drive so that they could get things out in as few trips as possible. The three of them walked up to the house and waited as Sora fumbled with his keys.

"It's okay Sora. We're not in a hurry. We have a while until he gets off, so take your time, ya." Wakka told him.

"Yeah, we both understand this is not easy for you. We're here for you man." Tidus said. Sora was glad that they had come along and that they understood.

"Thanks." Sora said. He soon managed to get the door unlock and the three walked in.

"I mainly want my clothes and personal items. I don't plan on taking any furniture or anything like that. Except the playstation and television in the bedroom. I'm taking them." Sora said. Riku had actually been the one that had paid for the television and most of the cost of the playstation, but Sora did not care. After what Riku had put him through he owed him a lot more than that.

"Knock, knock . Can I come in?" a voice said from the doorway.

Sora turned to face the door, "Leon, yes come in."

"Hey Leon. Sora says he is going to be staying with you." Wakka said. Tidus and Wakka were not as close to Leon as Sora was, but they were friends with him. They became friends with him because of Sora. Leon was well known at their school. A lot of people were afraid of him, he came off as being mean and anti-social. Not a friendly type of person. They were a little unsure of him when Sora first introduced them to him. But they have since gotten to know him and realize that he is not as bad as people make him out to be.

"Yeah. Here is the key, I've checked it so I know it works. Where are we starting?"

Tidus answered for Sora, "Bedroom. Why don't you two grab the playstation and television, and I will help Sora with his clothes."

"Sounds good, let's get started." Wakka said, the rest nodded in agreement.

* * *

Riku did not have time to think about things with Sora or what he was going to say to him. It was Saturday and the store was always busy on Saturdays during the school year. This was the only music store around and teenagers would come in groups. Riku wondered if Sora was this busy today at the video store. Probably.

Riku had just finished ringing out a group of guys that had bought a couple of cds when he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Wow, Riku. You guys sure are busy today."

"Kairi, how are you?" Riku asked trying to be polite. He hardly ever spoke to her anymore since he had found out she liked Sora after he had started dating him. He did not want the red head to try to take Sora away from him, so he distance himself, and Sora from her.

"I'm good. Selphie and I are out shopping. She is looking for a cd so we stopped here. Is it just you and that other guy working right now?"

"Yeah, we're a little short handed right now because someone quit a last week." Riku said.

"Oh, I see. Is your boss going to hire someone else?" she said, getting an idea.

"I think so." Riku said to her, then turned his attention on another person who was approaching the counter to check out. "Did you find everything alright?"

Kairi decided to leave Riku alone so that he could work. She looked around for a few minutes before joining up with Selphie. Selphie had found what she was looking for so they check out and left.

"I think I might apply there." Kairi said out of nowhere.

"Apply where? The music store? Why? You would have to work with Riku." Selphie was confused, she knew the two did not really get along anymore.

"I know that, that is the point. Riku said they were short handed because someone quit, so they are hiring. If I work with him then maybe we can become friends again, and I can hang out with Sora again. Even if we don't become friends again, I know Sora goes there to hang out with Riku when he can. So at the least I would get to spend more time with him there, if I can get shifts with Riku." Kairi explained her plan.

Selphie looked over at Kairi wondering where her friend come up with stuff like this. Getting a job she did not need just to maybe see an old friend and crush a little more. Selphie sighed and walked on. No use telling Kairi it was a bad idea, she would not listen anyways.

* * *

"I think that is everything." Sora said. They had all four cars loaded up with Sora's things. It had only taken them about four hours. It probably would not have taken that long, but they took breaks and played around a little. Sora was happy that they were able to get it done and he did not have to see Riku.

"So are we ready to head to Leon's then?" Tidus asked.

"Go ahead. I have one more thing to do." Sora said. Wakka, Tidus, and Leon looked at each other and seemed to come to a silent understanding. Wakka and Leon left and Tidus stay behind, not taking the chance and leaving Sora completely alone. They had no idea when Riku would be taking a lunch and if he would come home or not.

Sora pulled out his keychain and removed the house key from it. He placed the key in the coffee table, smile sadly at Tidus and the two walked out the front door, locking it behind them. Sora stood on the front porch for a couple of minutes as memories once again ran through is mind. And once again he pushed them away. Then they walked to their cars and drove away.

* * *

It was almost 9:00 and the store would be closing soon. The crowds had died down some, but not completely, they were still busy. Riku had just finished ringing out a couple and was thanking them for their business when he caught sight of a couple of people he knew. It was Megan and Sara, from the other night. He had forgotten that he had told them that he might go out with them tonight.

"Hey there." Megan said, eying him seductively. The two were both dressed to go out.

"Hi." was all that Riku said.

"We came to pick you up, since you said you would go out with us tonight." Sara said, smiling at him.

"Sorry, but I can't. Something came up. So I am busy tonight." Riku said, looking away from the two. He would be lying if he said he was not interested in either one of them, he was interested in Megan. But he had told Sora he would be home tonight right after work, and he was not going to not be there. That would cause even more problems than he already had with the brunette.

"Come on, Riku. You made plans with us first. So just cancel your other plans. I'm sure who ever it was with will understand, just tell them you are going out with two hot girls." Megan said, and smiled at him once again, turning on the charm.

"If I told him that, it would just make things worse." Riku told her ignoring her attempts at persuading him.

"You are going to turn us down for a guy. How could you do that? Don't you want to have some fun?" Sara asked.

"I want to keep my boyfriend even more." Riku said harshly. He was starting to get angry that they would not just give up and leave him alone.

"Boyfriend? Didn't you say you were single? Since when do you have a boyfriend? I didn't know you were gay." Megan said.

"I'm bi. Since three years ago, and I lied. Now I'm sure you two can find some other guy to go out with you tonight, so would you please just leave me alone." Riku said. Sara shrugged and turned to leave the store. Megan stood there for a few minutes just looking at him. She looked hurt by what he had said. Riku wondered if she really had liked him, but he couldn't worry about that. Maybe he didn't like seeing her hurt face, but Sora's hurt face was what pained him. Sora was his only concern right now. Megan soon followed her friend out of the store.

About an hour and a half later Riku was pulling into his empty driveway. Sora's car was not there. Riku got out and went into the house. He stood at the door listening for a couple of minutes, sighed, and then went into the living room and flopped on the couch. It had been a long day and all he had wanted to do was come home and talk to Sora. Then wrap his arms around him and fall asleep with him in his arms.

Riku sat on the couch wondering where his boyfriend could be when out of the corner of his eye he saw something shiny. He looked down at the coffee table and his eyes went wide. He picked up the key that was laying there and examined it. It was Sora's. But why was it here on the coffee table instead of with Sora? Riku quickly got up and ran to their shared bedroom. Once inside he looked around. There were things missing. He went over to the closet and open the door. And for the second time in two days his world came crashing down. Sora's clothes were gone. He had moved out.

"Shit." Riku yelled and punched the wall. As he did so he noticed he was having trouble seeing clearly, his eyesight was becoming bleary. Tears.

TBC

So, Sora really did it. He moved out. And Riku, he actually said no to those two girls. And he was very upset when he found out Sora moved out. Good. He should be. I suppose some of you noticed that in the first chapter I had Kairi seem like she still liked Sora, I was going to have it like that, but changed my mind. She just wants to be friends now. I'm not sure when, hopefully some time within the next couple of chapters, other characters will be coming in. And I am starting to wonder if I made Axel too nice, too much of a good guy. Not that I think he is a bad guy, I was just surprised at how many people said Sora should get with him. Anyway, I better stop before I ruin the story here. Please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this every time? You all know I don't own, I know I don't own. Enough said.

Comments: Thanks Tke, I figured I could count on you. Just keep Riku in that corner until he learns to behave. I have to say I really love reading your reviews they make me laugh, thanks. Lilvtshadow this chapter answers your question about our spiky blond. ArkofPathos I agree Axel is a good guy and hopefully he will stay that way. Lalala I know it maybe doesn't seem like it, but Riku always wanted Sora. Remember he told Axel Sora was his. He just wasn't trating him right. Muchacha there will be more Riku suffering. Axel couldn't do that because he is a caring guy and Riku, even if he is a jerk, is his friend. You are right about him not feeling regret or guilty, he is still in denial. To all my reviewers, you all are great and I thank you for your reviews. I hope you continue to like my fic. I honestly don't know what all I am going to do with it. And some of it may be predictable.

Chapter 5

_Riku and Sora walked along the beach hand in hand. It was getting dark and the wind was picking up. Riku knew that they should head home, but he just wasn't ready to say good bye for the day. He loved being with Sora. The two had been dating for a month now and every moment Riku spent with him, was special. He hated when they were apart, he felt incomplete. But he did not know if Sora felt that way too. Yes, Sora had told him he loves him too, but he still didn't know if it was the same for both of them._

_The wind was starting to pick up. Riku could sense that a storm was coming soon. He would have to get Sora home before then. But he wanted at least a few more minutes with him. He could feel Sora start to shiver. _

"_Sora." Riku whispered leaning in closer to his boyfriend. He glanced down at the younger one and pulled him closer. Riku held him close and rubbed his hands up and down the younger one's arms trying to warm him up. Sora rested his head on Riku's chest and closed his eyes. _

"_This feels good." Sora said, softly._

"_Yeah, it does. It feels... I don't know. Right? Yeah, it feels right." Riku said. Sora nodded and continued to lean on Riku. Riku wanted it to be this way forever. Sora in his arms, holding him close._

"_It's going to rain. We should get home before it starts." Sora said, pulling Riku out of his momentary silence. _

"_Yeah, we'll go." Riku moved his arms so that one was draped around Sora's shoulders. The two walked back to Sora's house like that. Riku hoped that it was helping to warm Sora at least a little. He wished he had worn a jacket just so he could take it off and put it on him. He would gladly be cold, it if meant the one he loves could be warm. Sora went to go into the house and Riku stopped him, pulling him back into his arms._

"_Sora, you know I love you right?" Riku asked, looking into his eyes._

"_Yes, and I love you too." Sora looked like he did not understand where this was coming from. Riku continued to stare into his eyes and then a soft smile appeared on his face. _

"_Good. I don't know what I would do if you didn't." Riku said. He leaned down closer to the other and gentle brushed his lips against his. Sora was surprised at the action, but did not move to pull away. When he didn't, Riku took that as an okay, and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more than just a slight brush of the lips. And it was longer, though he did not dare to try to gain entrance to deepen the kiss. No this was good for now. It was their first kiss and Riku did not want to scare Sora away or upset him by trying to take it too far. He loves him and he will take it slow. For him._

Riku woke up alone. He looked over to the other side of the bed. It was empty, but he had known it would be. Sora had moved out. He thought back to the dream he had had. It was another memory. This time of their first kiss. Once again everything had been perfect. Sure Sora had been cold, but that had just given Riku an excuse to hold him close. And a storm was on the way, but the storm had not been as bad as everyone thought it was going to be. It had lasted about a hour and then moved on. So as far as Riku was concerned, everything had been perfect.

But now things were far from perfect. And Riku did not know what to do about that. He pick up his phone from the night stand. One missed call, it was from Jade. Riku was disappointed, he had hoped Sora had tried to call. He dialed his number, but Sora still did not answer.

"Damn caller id." Riku said, hanging up and put his phone back down. He laid back down in the bed. It was Sunday and Riku did not have to be at work for a little while. He would stay home for now. He needed time to think. He needed to think about where Sora might be. If he would not answer his calls or call him back then Riku would just have to go see him.

"The video store. Sora should be working today. I don't want to cause him problems at work, but maybe he will agree to meet me if he thinks I will cause a scene." Riku looked at the time and got out of bed to get dressed. Sora would be going into work soon. He wanted to get there before he got too busy.

* * *

Sora sat at the table picking at his breakfast. Leon had fixed him a breakfast of pancakes and bacon but Sora just didn't feel very hungry. He realized he really had not eaten much the last few days. It seemed that the situation with Riku was upsetting him so much that he did not have much of an appetite.

"Have you gotten settled in okay?" Leon asked. Sora knew that he was concerned about him and he did not like making him worry.

"Yes, thanks again for letting me stay here." Sora said, smiling at Leon. But the smile did not reach his eyes. And Leon could see that.

"Quit thanking me. It is not that big of a deal. You needed a place to stay and I have the room. You have already thanked me four times." Leon said a little more harsh than he had intended. He looked at Sora and gave him a small smile to let him know he was not mad at him.

"Sorry. I just really am grateful to you." Sora said and went back to picking at his food.

"You don't have to eat it." Leon said. He had noticed that Sora was pushing the food on his plate around and not eating that much of it. "You won't hurt my feelings or anything if you don't."

"I'm just not really hungry, but it is good." Sora said. He had almost said he was sorry, but figured Leon would get mad if he did since he had just apologized for something else.

"You working today?" Leon asked, getting up and clearing their dishes off of the table. After dumping what was left in the trash he rinsed off the plates and placed them in the dishwasher.

"From 10:00 to 4:00. You have to work today too, don't you?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I go in at noon. I'll get off at 9:00. So don't wait on me to eat dinner." Leon answered. Sora nodded and got up to go get ready for work. After he was done he said a quick goodbye to Leon and headed to the video store.

Sora arrived at the store and after clocking in proceeded to open the store. Today he would be working with Aerith. She had come earlier than him to get the store ready for the day. Aerith was a very quiet, friendly young women who Sora thought of like an older sister. The first 30 minutes went pretty slow. It was never very busy at this time. The two worked on checking in movies that had been returned after closing last night and putting them back on the shelf. They had a couple of customers that had come in and were still looking around. The chime went off alerting them to another person entering the store. Sora looked up to greet this person and his smile faded. Riku.

"What, no good morning?" Riku said when Sora failed to greet him. Sora just looked at him, too stunned to say anything. It had never occurred to him that Riku would show up at his work. And yet, here he was and Sora did not know what to do. He still was not ready to see or talk to him. Sora sighed, he had to talk to him, it was his job. Riku did have an account here, so technically he was a customer.

"Good morning. Is there something I can help you find today?" Sora asked with a fake smile plastered on his face. Of course, Riku knew Sora well enough to know the smile was not real. But he was determined and did not let that change things. He had to talk to Sora.

"I think we both know I didn't come here to rent a movie, Sora." Riku told him, leaning on the counter towards Sora.

"Then I can't help you, this is a place for renting movies and games. If that is not your intentions then you are in the wrong store." Sora said.

"But you can help me. I've called you several times, didn't you get my voicemails?" Riku asked, watching Sora closely.

"I did."

"Then why did you not call me back?"

Sora glared at Riku, "Why do you think?"

Riku frowned. He knew this was not starting out good. He also knew Sora would not want to get into a discussion about anything here.

"We need to talk, Sora. Come home tonight so that we can talk privately."

"I will be going home." Sora said.

"Good." Riku said, relieved to hear Sora say that. It had been easier than he thought it would be. Or not.

"My new home, not your home." Sora corrected him.

"Sora, please. We really need to talk." Riku was pleading, but he did not care. Whatever it took to get Sora to talk to him.

"I don't have anything to say to you right now. Nor do I want to hear anything you have to say. So no, we don't need to talk." Sora said, harshly, hoping Riku would get the message. But if Riku did he chose to ignore it.

"Sora, please don't be like this. Just talk to me. We've been together for so long, can't you do that for me?" Riku again pleaded with him. At that statement Sora's blood began to boil. Riku was making it sound like their relationship had meant nothing to Sora, but he was the one who it had obviously meant nothing too. Sora looked up at Riku and Riku was sure he could see the fire in Sora's eyes.

"Leave." Sora said, his voice so cold that Riku did not dare say anything else. He was pretty sure Sora had never sounded like that before. He was angry and not just a little angry. Riku decided he better do as the other had said before things got worse. He would just have to try again later. Sora sighed in relief as he watched Riku exit the store.

* * *

"Riku, could you help the customer over there. I'm a little busy right here." Demyx said. After leaving the video store, Riku had drove around for a while, thinking, until he had to go to work. He was having a hard time concentrating on his job at the moment. He was all right if he was with a customer, but when he wasn't his mind kept wandering to Sora. He still had not figured out what he was going to do.

"Hello, can I help you find something today?" Riku asked, smiling. He helped the man find what he was looking for then returned to the counter where Demyx was finishing up with his own customer. Demyx checked the man that Riku had helped out, then the store was empty.

"What's wrong with you today? You seem out of it." Demyx asked Riku.

"Boyfriend problems." Riku answered.

"I see. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Did he break up with you?" Riku looked over at him and glared slightly.

"No, he moved out, but he hasn't actually broke up with me. He would have to talk to me to do that, and he won't talk to me."

"Maybe to him moving out and breaking up is the same thing." Demyx said. Riku glared even more. He did not want to hear that. As far as he was concerned they were still together, just fighting, or something to that extent, right now. If Sora thought any differently then he need to tell him that. Not that he planned on that happening. That was the last thing he wanted.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, and I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter." Riku said and walked away from the counter back to the sales floor. Demyx watched him walk away and shrugged. Riku seemed to be in denial and there wasn't anything he could do about that, Riku would have to find out for himself.

* * *

Sora collapsed onto the couch when he got back to Leon's. Today had not been a good day. First Riku had shown up and made him mad, then he had a couple of disagreeable customers. One got mad because they did not carry the game they wanted. The other had some late fees that they thought they should not have. Normally Sora was quite good at handling customers like this, but today he just couldn't. Aerith had to take care of things.

As Sora sat there with his eyes closed trying to relax, his phone rang. He open his eyes to look at the caller id, thinking it was probably Riku, and his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Hello!" Sora said into the phone.

"You know you could sound a little happier to hear from me. It's not everyday you get a call from your twin." a voice said, joking.

"I know, I was beginning to forget I even had a brother or two. Hey, Roxas. How are you and Cloud doing? It's been a long time since I've talk to you." Sora was happy to hear his brother's voice. They are twins and Cloud is their older brother. When their parents had gotten divorced 12 years ago Roxas and Cloud had been sent to live with their mother in Twilight Town and Sora had stayed with their father in Destiny Island. He did not really know why it had ended up that way, but that had been the court order. He didn't get to see Roxas and Cloud all that much.

"Very funny Sora. How could you forget us? And we are fine. You?" Roxas said.

Sora didn't want to burden his brother with his problems, "Fine. Everything is great."

"Cloud and I have been talking and, you got a break coming up don't you? Like next week?"

"Yeah, I don't have school Thursday or Friday. Why?" Sora asked, confused.

"We want to see you. Why don't you come to Twilight Town and stay with us? You could fly out Wednesday night and leave here on Sunday." Roxas answered.

Sora thought about it. If he did that he wouldn't have to see Riku. Riku has never met his brothers and didn't know where they lived, so there was no way he could follow him there. Plus it had been a long time since he has seen them and he missed them a lot.

"That sounds great, I would love too. Are you sure it's okay? Do you have room for me at your place?"

"Yeah, it might be a little cramped but we'll manage for a few days. And it will be worth it to be able to spend some time with you. Don't worry, Cloud was the one who thought of this, so he would say the same thing."

Sora smiled, "Alright. I'll make the arrangements then I'll call and let you know when I will be there."

"Okay, then I'll talk to you then. Bye Sora."

"Bye" Sora said and hung up the phone. He was feeling much better now. He then picked up the phone again to call his boss. This was going to be fun. He could not wait to see Roxas and Cloud again.

By the time Leon got home that evening Sora was practically bouncing off the walls he was so happy. Leon was quite surprised to see the change in the younger one from this morning. He had expected to come home to a moping Sora.

"Why are you so happy?" Leon asked, eying him suspiciously.

Sora smiled at Leon a goofy smile, "My brother called me today. He asked me to come stay with them over break."

Leon did not really understand what was so good about that. He would not be that happy about going to stay with his sister, Yuffie. But then again, L:eon thought she was a crazy ninja and could not handle being around her too long at one time. If he tried to spend four days with her they would probably end up killing each other.

"And that is a good thing?"

"Yes, I haven't seen them in a while. I can't wait." Sora beamed.

"Them? How many brothers do you have?" Leon asked.

"Two, Roxas is my twin brother. He was born like 5 minutes before me, so he is always rubbing in that he is the older one. And then there is my older brother, Cloud, he should be the same age as you."

"Oh, I didn't know you had any brothers."

"Yeah, well, my parents got divorced when we were younger and they both went to live with her. I stayed here with my dad." Sora explained.

"Where do they live? Can I meet them?"

"They live in Twilight Town so it might be a little hard for you to meet them. Anyway, I got a flight for Wednesday afternoon and I will come back on Sunday. I already talked to my boss and got it taken care of with work." Sora said. Leon could tell he was really happy about this, the smile never left his face. And it made Leon happy to see Sora so happy after seeing him so down the last few days. This would be good for Sora.

"Okay. I'll remember that, so I'll know why you aren't here." Leon said. He walked towards the kitchen to find something to eat. After searching through the cabinets he pulled out some things to make himself a sandwich.

"Did you eat?" Leon asked Sora, who had followed him into the kitchen.

"I picked up something on the way home from work. You said not to wait on you." Sora answered, wondering if he should have waiting anyway.

"That's good, I was just making sure." Leon said. He finished making his sandwich and put the stuff back where it belonged. Sora reached into the fridge and grabbed the two of them a drink. Handing Leon his, Sora sat down to join him at the table.

"Did I upset you? Do you think it is a bad idea, like I'm running away?" Sora asked once Leon had almost finished his meal.

Leon looked up at Sora and swallowed what was in his mouth so that he could talk. "No, I was thinking that this would be good for you. You need to get away for a little while. Give yourself some time to think without him around."

Sora looked down, away from the concerned look on Leon's face. He hated it that he was making everyone worry about him. Tidus, Wakka, and Leon too. But it seemed, no matter what he did they still worried.

"He came to my work today." Sora said quietly.

"Riku?" Leon asked although he was pretty sure he knew the answer already. Sora did not look up but he nodded in response.

"He wants to talk. I told him I didn't want to talk to him right now. Riku doesn't know my brothers, or where they live, so he won't be able to bother me there. And I do need that, to be somewhere were he can't bother me for a little while." Sora stated, his words not coming out very loud.

Leon reached over and lifted Sora's chin so that he was looking at him and smiled.

"Then I'm glad you are going there." Leon told him. Sora smiled back, but the smile was not as bright this time.

TBC

Yeah, I finally introduced Cloud and Roxas. Also, I am using Riku's dreams to tell about their history together. It also gives some insight into his feelings for Sora, at least in the past. We'll see how that goes. And yes, I know Riku said Sora did not break up with him, that is how he sees it, he needs to hear the words. Thanks for reading, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me.

I want to apologize now, I am not sure what happened but after I added the first line separating thing, my spacing was messed up. I tried to fix it but it didn't work.

Tke- that was cute, but give the guy a little credit. He did know Sora had 2 brothers, he even knows their names, he has just never met them and doesn't know where they live. It is not really his fault that his has never met them. They moved away long time ago, and don't visit Destiny Island. Lalala Sora does seem like the 'younger' one. Bloody- Mad- Hatter sorry, but I don't want to spoil anything, so I can't tell you if there will be another love interest for him. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, I am glad you like my story. Well, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

Riku sat in class looking out the window. He watched as the wind blew the branches on the tree around. There was a storm coming. Every time it stormed he was reminded of his first kiss with Sora. Sora had once told him that it was the same for him. That when a storm would come, he would remember that and smile. Riku wonder if Sora was smiling now.

It was Monday and Riku was in his art history class. Although he did like art, art history bored him. It would not have been so bad if he could have gotten in the same art history class as Sora since he had to take it too, but that class had been full and Sora had been unable to change his schedule around to be in the class that wasn't full. So Riku was stuck in this boring class without him.

He glanced at the Professor every now and then to write down what had been newly written on the board. But he wasn't really paying much attention. The professor also lecture over things that were in the book, so Riku could just read that and know what had been discussed. He just wanted this class to be over with so he could go look for Sora before he left for lunch.

Class was dismissed and as Riku walked down the hall he ran into Axel.

"Man, you look like shit today. What happened?" Axel asked. His question was not meant as an insult, he was concerned.

"I had a rough weekend." Riku said, giving his friend a short answer.

Axel smirked, "Party too hard? Too much sex?"

Riku glared but there wasn't much behind the glare. "I did not party or sleep with anyone this weekend."

Axel's eyebrow went up at that, "No, I'm surprised. I didn't think you could go a whole weekend with doing that anymore."

"Shut up, Axel." Riku growled.

"Touchy are we?"

"I'm really not in the mood for this today. I'll see you later." Riku said and walked away. Axel watched as he disappeared down the hall. Riku was not in a good mood and he wanted to know why. He decided that the best person to ask would be Sora. So Axel walk off in search of the little brunette. He was wanting to see him anyway, and now he had an excuse.

Axel spotted Sora in the parking lot heading towards his car. He looked around but did not see Riku, which was good. Axel caught up to him as he got in the car. He opened the passenger side door and got in himself, catching Sora by surprise.

"Axel! Don't do that you scared me. For a minute there I thought you were Ri... " Sora stopped himself before he finished that sentence.

Axel eyed him suspiciously, "It sounded like you were going to say you thought I was Riku. Why would that be such a big deal. He is your boyfriend."

Sora looked away, looking down at his hands in his lap. Axel's eyebrow raised at this.

"Sora?" Axel said. Sora did not say anything.

"Sora, you look really upset. What happened?" Axel asked, his voice full of concern. Axel had a feeling he had an idea of what had happened.

Sora stated, barely above a whisper. "I caught him with a woman Friday. She is a model. I guess I can't blame him, she was really pretty." As Sora said these words he started crying. And Axel felt his heart breaking just watching the other. He reached over and pulled Sora close, not caring if Riku saw and got mad. Riku had hurt Sora bad and now he was crying, and Axel didn't like that.

"Sora, don't say that. It doesn't matter if she was pretty, it doesn't make it okay." Axel held Sora, running his hand over his hair in a comforting way. Sora continued to cry, the tears that had started did not want to stop. Once Sora had cried himself out he continued talking.

"I moved out."

Axel had not expected that. 'So that is why Riku looks like shit today. Sora left him.'

Sora pulled away from Axel and wiped his eyes. When he looked at him he gave him a small, sad smile. Axel felt so bad for him. He knew how badly Sora was hurting inside.

"Thanks Axel. I guess I needed that."

"Anytime. Are you going to be okay?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, I will, because I got friends who are helping me through this. And I don't want them to worry about me too much."

"If you need anything Sora, anything at all, just let me know. Okay? I don't like to see you crying like this." Axel said.

"Thanks. It's a little weird talking to you about this though, because your his best friend."

"So, what ever you say to me will stay between us. Just because I am his best friend doesn't mean I am going to take his side on this. What he did was wrong. I have done those things in the past too, so I know the kind of pain it can cause." Axel wanted to be completely honest with Sora.

"You have cheated on people before? Then tell me, why does he cheat on me?"

"I don't know his reasons Sora. People cheat for different reasons. The only one that can tell you the real answer to that is him."

"I see. Well I don't want to talk to him right now, so I guess I won't know the answer now. Maybe later, when it doesn't hurt so much." Sora said. "I would like to be alone now, please."

"Sure thing. I'll see you later, Sora." Axel got out of the car. He didn't really want to leave Sora all alone right now, but he respected his wishes and he understood. He just hoped he really would be okay.

Sora drove to the park and sat in the car. He was deep in thought about what Axel had said. People cheat for different reasons. He guessed that was true, there were probably all kinds of reasons for it. Reasons like being attracted to someone else, someone you liked before your current relationship, being unhappy, or maybe the relationship just isn't working.

* * *

Riku got held up after talking to Axel. He ended up running into one of his professors who wanted to talk to him. The professor had talked for quite a while and by time he got out to the parking lot he did not see Sora's car anywhere. Disappointed and hungry he decided to go get something to eat.

The rest of the day past with Riku not seeing Sora at all. Sora seemed to be doing a pretty good job of avoiding him. He also did not know where Sora was living at now. The only thing he could think of to do was talk to Tidus and Wakka.

Their house was on a quiet little street not too far from his own. It did not take him long to get there. Riku waited outside for one of them to arrive, since he had gotten there before them. He hoped they would be coming home soon, he still had to work.

Riku did not have to wait that long before Tidus pulled into the driveway and got out of his car. Tidus threw a glare towards Riku. If Riku caught it he did not let him deter him.

"Tidus."

"What are you doing here, Riku?"

"I'm looking for Sora. Do you know where I can find him?" Riku asked.

"Even if I knew where he was, why would I tell you that?" Tidus asked.

"Because I am his boyfriend and I need to talk to him." Riku stated.

"He doesn't want to talk to you Riku. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"I know that, but we need to talk anyway. So please tell me where to find him."

"No, you hurt him pretty bad Riku. I'm not going to tell you anything so that you can hurt him some more. Just leave him alone. If he wants to talk to you, he will." Tidus said. He turned around and walked towards the house. Riku called after him but he did not stop. He wasn't going to give Riku the answers he wanted. He would not do that to Sora.

Seeing that Tidus was not going to tell him anything, Riku left. He needed to go home and get ready for work.

* * *

A little earlier that day

Demyx was working by himself. Since it was a school day the store was not too busy, so the boss normally only had one person working. Riku would come in in a few hours, but until then he was on his own. He was busy straighten merchandise when he was interrupted by a woman.

"Hello." the woman with black hair and dark eyes greeted him. Demyx turned to greet her in return.

"Hi, is there something I can help you with today?" he asked her.

"I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me." She smiled at him sweetly. It was a smile that usually helped her get her way with guys.

"Okay. What do you want to ask me?" Demyx said, charmed by her smile.

"The other guy that works here, Riku, does he have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Demyx smiled in return, "No, he has a boyfriend."

"Oh really? What is his boyfriend like?"

"He is an adorable little guy. Works at the video store on Main St. His name is Sora." Demyx said, not having any idea why she was asking these questions. But he wasn't really thinking about why. He was too focused on her.

She smiled at him even bigger, thanked him, then left the store.

By time Riku got to the store it was busy and the young lady had slipped from Demyx mind. So Riku had no idea anyone had been there asking about his boyfriend.

* * *

"Thank you. Please come again and enjoy your movies." Sora smiled at the customers while handing them their newly rented videos. He had been at work for an hour and the night was going pretty well so far. He went back to checking in movies when a new customer walked in. This was a customer sora had never seen before.

"Hello, may I help you find something?" Sora asked, being polite.

"I am looking for an employee here. His name is Sora." the woman said.

Sora frowned, why was this girl looking for him?

"I'm Sora. Do I know you?"

The woman looked him over for a few minutes then smiled. Sora smiled back, unsure if he should or not. But he had to admit, she had a nice smile.

"No, you don't know me. My friend who comes here told me about you. She said you were my type, so I thought I would come see for myself."

"Your type?" Sora asked, confused.

The woman giggled at him, "Yes, my type. It seems my friend was right. You are so cute and you look very nice. Oh, sorry, I know your name but I did not introduce my self. My name is Megan."

"Nice to meet you Megan. But I don't know about me being your type. I mean, just because I look like a nice guy doesn't mean I am."

Megan giggled again, "Only a nice guy would say that. Yep, you are definitely my type."

Sora blushed, he was not use to things like this. Growing up girls always hit on Riku, not him. Unless you counted Kairi.

"I..um..." Sora didn't know what to say to her. Megan smiled at him and leaned into the counter a little, putting herself closer to Sora.

"You don't have to be so shy. I won't bite. I think I will go look around some." Megan walked off and started walking around the store. Sora looked up every now and then and would see her looking at him. After a while she came back to the counter.

"I seemed to be throwing you off, so I will leave. But I will be coming back to see you. Maybe next time we can get to know each other better." she smile one last time at him and left.

* * *

The next day went by pretty fast. Riku had once again missed seeing Sora. That is until there last class of the day that the had together. Riku waited outside the room for Sora to arrive. Sora tried to walk passed him, but Riku stopped him.

"Sora, you can't avoid me forever." Riku said with a firm grip in Sora's arm. He made sure it was tight enough to keep him from leaving, but not to tight that it would hurt him.

"Riku let go." Sora said, trying to pull his arm away.

"No, I want to talk to you. You should know, I am not going to give up on trying to talk to you."

Sora glared at him, but Riku still would not let go. The class would be starting soon, but instead of going into the room, Riku started moving away from the room pulling Sora with him. He led them outside to a place under a big tree where they could talk alone.

Riku gently pushed Sora against the tree and put his hands on both sides of him. They stood like that for a few minutes before Sora broke the silence.

"I am missing class, Riku. You wanted to talk so talk." Sora said, his anger showing in his voice.

"Sora" Riku said, quietly.

"What? Riku. Are you going to tell me how sorry you are? Because I have been hearing that for six months now and it doesn't mean anything to you. Every time you do something that hurts me you say you're sorry and expect that to make it all better. But not this time. It won't work this time. I saw you with that woman. And I know it wasn't the first time." Sora was yelling and crying. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want Riku to see that, but he couldn't stop it.

"Sora, I..." Riku tried, but was interrupted.

"Just stop. There is nothing you can say to make this better. I meant what I said to that woman. I hate you, I hate you for doing this to me. I hate you for hurting me like this. We are through Riku, so just leave me alone. It's not like you can't find someone else. You don't need me, you don't love me, so just leave me alone." Sora pushed Riku away hard and ran.

Riku was left standing there stunned and speechless.

"I do love you, Sora." Riku said to himself, tears forming in his eyes. Sora had just broken up with him. Officially.

* * *

Sora did not go to classes on Wednesday. He wasn't in the mood to take the chance of having another fight with Riku. Yesterday had been very hard on him. He had left school after that and came right home where he once again cried himself to sleep. Leon had woken him up when he got home from work. The two talked about what had happened and Leon tried to comfort his heartbroken friend.

"Are you sure about taking me to the airport, Leon?" Sora asked after bring the things he would be taking with him into the living room.

"Yeah. Are you ready?" Leon asked, looking around at the bags Sora had brought in. There was only two and one was a small carry on.

"Yes."Sora said and smiled.

"Then let's go." Leon grabbed Sora's bigger bag and headed out the door.

The drive to the airport was quiet, neither having much to say. Sora watched out the window as the scenery went passed. Destiny Island was a beautiful place to live. Sora had always loved growing up here. He loved looking out at everything on long drives. When they arrived at the airport, Leon again grabbed his bigger bag, even though Sora insisted that he could carry it. Leon would not hand it over to him and walked off, leaving Sora to run to catch up with him.

* * *

"Hey, Riku. How you doing?" Axel asked, he was concerned about his best friend. Although Axel had tried to warn Riku and didn't like what Riku was doing to Sora, Riku was still his best friend. And he didn't like seeing Riku looking the way he had been lately.

"Fine."

"Have you talked to Sora?"

"I tried yesterday, but he did most of the talking. He wouldn't let me say anything. I haven't seen him today."

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you this, since you did hurt him pretty bad, but I heard he is leaving today."

Riku looked at him, his eyes going wide. "What do you mean leaving today?"

"He is going out of town for the break. Not sure where he is going, but I hear it is to see his brothers. Anyway, from what I understand his flight is leaving in about an hour."

Riku did not wait to hear anymore before he took off running. He wanted to catch Sora before he left, so he had to get to the airport quick. Riku sped there and arrived 30 minutes later. He had no idea where Sora was going, not knowing where his brothers lived. He also did not know what gate he would be at, so he would have to look for him.

Riku ran inside the airport. He looked all over the place for his spiky haired love. But he was not seeing him. 'I hope his flight hasn't already left.'

As he turned another corner he caught sight of the one he was looking for. Sora was standing a little ways away with his friend Leon. Riku was about to call out to him when he suddenly stopped and time seemed to slow down. There in front of him, he watched as Leon bent down and kissed Sora.

* * *

Sora was in shock. He had never expected what had happened. He was waiting for the announcement that it was time for him to board the plane. After the announcement had been made he turned to say bye to Leon.

"Bye Leon. Thanks for bring me here."

"No problem. Have a good time at your brothers." Leon said and smiled. Just as Sora was about to turn to head towards the gate, Leon stopped him and bent down, kissing him softly. It wasn't a long or deep kiss, but it was a kiss.

"Leon, I...I"

"Sora, I know I should not have done that. That is something you are not ready for. And I don't expect anything from you. You better go now before you miss your flight."

Sora, still speechless, nodded and turned around to board his flight. Halfway there he stopped, but decided against turning around to look at Leon. Needless to say, he did not know that Riku had been there and saw the kiss.

TBC

Okay, I gave you the Axel comforting Sora thing, and even a kiss with Leon. I hope this makes people happy, but those things don't really mean much at this point. And I would like to point out a mistake I made. In the first chapter when Sora was talking about some of the things Riku had said he was sorry for one of them was, sorry I forgot to take you to your brothers to dinner like I promised. But later I said he would have to take a flight to get to his brothers, so it is doubtful they would have taken an hour flight, had dinner, then flew back later. I don't really feel that it is that big of a deal that I have to go back and correct it, in chapter one. It should have been father's. Maybe I will fix it later.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in this story.

Comments: Bloody-Mad-Hatter sorry, my evil twin took over and ended the chapter there. Bad her. Oni18 thank you, I'm glad I managed to throw in a slight twist. Lalala and silvershell Megan will play a small role in a few chapters. Tke poor Axel, he is jealous. Chocolate and cinnamon huh, I can see that. Thanks to all my other reviewers and readers, I hope you like this chapter. I updated quickly so that KHObsessed does not spontaneously combust, wouldn't want the on my head.

Chapter 7

Sora sat looking out the window on the plane. The flight would be a short one and he had made sure to book a window seat. He enjoyed watching the scenery go by below him as he flew. Normally, that is. Today he was too lost in his thought to notice anything on the ground.

At the moment his thought were focused on Leon and the kiss. It had been completely unexpected. And he wasn't sure exactly what it meant. It hadn't been a deep kiss, not much more than a peck on the lips. Maybe Leon had only meant it in a friendly way. Not that he went around kissing his male friends. There was also what Leon had said afterwards. That he should not have done it, that he did not expect anything from him. That made it seem like it was meant to be more than just a friendly kiss.

Leon had also said that was something Sora was not ready for, and that was true. With the pain he had been going through he was not ready to even think about starting another relationship. And Sora knew even if he had broken up with Riku, he was not over him by any means. It is hard to let go of someone you love so much. Even if that person hurt you. He could not just wake up the next morning and say, 'I don't love him anymore.'

After what seemed like ten minutes, but was much longer, Sora was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice instructing passengers they would be landing soon. Sora had not undone his seat belt so he ignored the rest of the announcement and turned his attention back to the window. This time he did pay attention as the land appeared under the plane, getting closer.

A little while later Sora had exited the plane and was looking around the crowded airport for his brothers. He did not have to look long before he saw spiky blond hair coming towards him. Sora smiled as the face of his older brother came into sight.

"Cloud!" Sora said as he ran and jumped up to hug the brother he had not seen in a while.

Cloud laughed a rare laugh. "I'm happy to see you to Sora."

"Where is Roxas?" Sora asked. Cloud turned a looked behind him, as he did Sora noticed his twin headed his way. Sora let go of Cloud and almost tackled Roxas.

"Woah, Sora, you're going to knock us both down. I, for one, don't want to spend the weekend in bed with a skull fracture." Roxas joked.

"But it might be fun to have all those bandages wrapped around your head. Like a hat." Sora joked back. "Then your hair would would look normal for once."

"Your one to talk, your hair is worse than mine. Cloud's too." Roxas said, reaching over and ruffling Sora's hair. Sora pouted at the action.

"Leave my hair out of this." Cloud said. "Let's go get your luggage so we can leave."

Roxas and Sora both looked at him and saluted, then laughed. It was something they had been doing since they were little. It had started because when Cloud was younger he had wanted to join the military when he got older. Their father had told them about how soldiers saluted their commanding officers. Since Cloud was older and always telling them what to do, they started saluting him. Cloud had eventually changed his mind about the military but the two still continued saluting him, but only when it was the three of them together.

* * *

Riku stood there, too stunned to move. He was still standing there as Sora turned and boarded his flight, never looking Riku's way. Leon had kissed Sora, his Sora. And Sora had not yelled or slapped him. Had he liked it? Was there something going on between the two of them? Is that the reason, the real reason Sora had left him? Yeah Sora had caught him cheating, but he said he knew that that was not the first time that he had cheated. And Sora didn't leave him before, so did he leave him this time because of Leon?

Riku had to get out of there. Sora had already left, so there wasn't a reason for him to stay. He needed air. He needed to walk, to think. He needed to calm down. Riku walked around outside, the fresh air filling his lungs. After a little while he felt he could breathe right again. He looked around him at the people that walked by. They walked in groups, laughing and smiling. They were talking, telling about the things that had happen to them lately. There was happiness all around as old friends were reunited, as family members came to visit after a long time, as lovers returned after a business trip away. Happiness everywhere he looked. And it was eating him alive.

His own happiness gone, with the plane that had recently taken off. No, gone when he saw that kiss. Gone when Sora had said they were over. Gone when he had come home to a key on the coffee table and an empty closet. Gone when Sora had first accused him of being unfaithful. Gone even before that, when Riku had found out about that.

* * *

"So, how has school been going Sora?" Roxas asked. Cloud was driving them back to their place. Sora was sitting alone in the back, while Roxas was in the front passenger seat. Sora turn to face Roxas.

"School is fine. I wish I didn't have to take some of the classes I have to take, but other than that it's fine."

"How is DiZ?" Cloud asked, glance in the rear view mirror.

"Dad is fine. He was promote not too long ago. Has some title now I can never remember."

Cloud nodded and focused back on the road. There was no need for Sora to ask about their mother, she had died four years ago. Cloud had taken care of Roxas after that. The two had refused to move back to Destiny Island to live with Sora and their father. Their dad had not been too upset about their refusal. Sora didn't know if there were problems between the three of them. But he had gotten the feeling on several occasions that there was no love lost between Cloud and their dad.

"How is Tifa?" Sora asked Cloud. Tifa was Clouds long time girlfriend. The two had been together since before their mother had died. Roxas looked back at him and winced, Cloud glared into the mirror. Sora wonder why.

"I wouldn't know, we broke up last year." Cloud answered, harshly.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Sora said.

"Yeah Cloud, he didn't know. Don't get so mad at him." Roxas said, he turned back towards Sora, then continued. "She started getting a little crazy on him. Talking about marriage and stuff. That wasn't really the problem though, because she had decided they were going to get married soon, she started telling him what he could and couldn't do. She demanded that he quit his long time job at the club and find an office job. Also told him to stop being friends with certain people."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Like Xaldin, Luxord, and Xigbar. She even try to tell me who I could be friends with." Roxas said.

"Why didn't she want you to be friends with them? I know those guys, their fun."

"She said they are a bad influence on us." Cloud said.

"So she was trying to control you?" Sora asked. Sora was surprised, he knew Tifa could be stubborn, like Kairi, but he would have never thought she was capable of doing things like that.

"Yes." Cloud and Roxas both said.

"What about you Sora? I remember you telling us about your boyfriend before." Roxas asked.

Sora frowned, "Ex. We broke up a couple of days ago. But I would rather not talk about it, if you don't mind. It just happened so it still hurts a lot. I came here to get away from that for a little while."

"And I thought you came to see us." Roxas said, faking disappointment.

"For that reason too. But if I get all depressed, then I'm not going to be able to have fun while I am here." Sora said and gave his twin his famous pout.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, Sora. I know you missed us as much as we have missed you." Roxas said.

"Not very much then." Cloud said.

"Hey! Thanks a lot Cloud. Nice to know I am loved." Sora said, trying to sound hurt. He knew Cloud had been teasing.

Cloud smiled, "Glad to have you here, Sora."

* * *

Riku did not go back to school. He went home, where he planned on spending the rest of the evening. Since it was Wednesday it was his night off. Throwing his keys on the coffee table, he walked towards the bedroom. Riku open the closet, grabbed a chair, and reached up to the highest shelf in there. The closet had two shelves. The lower one was Sora's, since Riku was taller than Sora, he had taken the higher one. Riku used the shelf just as storage for things he did not need out. He reached out to the back corner, a place that would be very hard for Sora to reach, and grabbed an envelope. After pulling the envelope out, Riku stepped down from the chair and moved to sit on the bed.

Riku pulled the contents out of the envelope. As he looked through the items in his hands he felt that familiar pain start deep in his heart. The pain grew until it consumed all of his heart. Not leaving a spot untouched by its blackness. This had taken his happiness and left him broken. This had created an everlasting pain in his heart. One that would not go away completely. It would fade for a while only to return full force later on, and he would be broken all over again.

Riku had never shown or told anyone about this. Not Sora, not Axel, no one. He had decided after he had received this envelope from an unknown source, that he would not say anything. He did not want anything to change and it would if he were to tell. He would suffer the pain, he had too. But it had proved to be too difficult. Especially after accusations from Sora.

Sora, of all people, accusing him of that. He had denied it, rightfully, but he knew Sora had not believed his denial. Yes, he had been guilty of somethings, but not that. At least not at that time. That didn't start until after he had been accused of it. But everyone thought it had been going on longer. And he did not defend himself. To them he was the bad guy. And he had let them think that, and he would continue to let them think that. Riku would not claim to be innocent, he knew he wasn't. He had wronged the one he loves more than anything.

But was he really the bad guy, to be hated by all? Or should that title rightfully go to someone else?

* * *

"Wow, great apartment." Sora said as he walked around his brothers' place. They had a big flat screen television that Sora wished he had. The furniture was black leather, no surprise there. That seemed to be Cloud favorite thing. There were shelves on the wall that housed several swords, that Sora could tell had been perfectly taken care of.

Roxas showed Sora to his room where Sora would be sharing with him. There were drawings up all over the walls that Sora assumed Roxas had drawn. Some of them were light, like the one of Twilight Town, but others were of a darker nature. There was one that caught Sora's attention. It was of what appeared to be a man. His left legs had chains wrapping around it, the other free. His left arm was bound above his head. Scattered on the ground around the man were feathers, black feathers, and on the left side of his body what was left of the black wing. One the right side was a perfect white wing, still fully intact.

"You know, the Battle between good and evil, light and dark." Roxas said, shrugging as he watch his brother take in the picture.

"It is really good, Roxas. I didn't know you could draw so good." Sora said. Sora walked over and put his bags on the ground out of the way, then sat on the bed.

"Of course he can draw good." Cloud said from the doorway.

"I see that. I'm really impressed. I take drawing classes and can't draw anywhere near that good." Sora said, then pouted a little at the thought.

"You don't need to do you? You just need to take good pictures, right?" Roxas asked.

Sora smiled, "Yeah, that's true."

"Are you tired? If you are you should take a nap now. We are going out tonight."Cloud told Sora.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"To someplace I want you to see, a club." Cloud answered. Cloud watched Sora's expression. "What? You don't like clubs?"

"I do. I just... I always been to clubs with Riku and..." Sora trailed off. He didn't know what he was thinking. He had come here to have fun with his brothers and yet he was letting his feelings hold him back. He didn't want that, but he couldn't seemed to stop it.

"Sora, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but this has obviously got you pretty messed up. So why don't you just talk to us so that we can try to do our duty as your brothers and help you." Cloud said.

"I agree. We don't like seeing you like this and want to help you. So what happened?" Roxas said, coming over to sit next to Sora on the bed.

Sora sighed, he really did not want to tell them and have them worry about him too. But they were family and they had told him about Cloud's breakup with Tifa. Also it may hurt their feelongs if he didn't talk to them. So Sora decided he would talk to them. He explained to them what had been happening the last few months.

"That bastard. I'm glad you finally broke up with him and moved out." Cloud said. Sora could tell he was angry about it.

"And this guy that you moved in with, who is he?" Roxas asked, angry and concerned. He was afraid that the guy would try to take advantage of Sora's pain.

"Leon, he is a friend from school. He is majoring in the same thing I am. He has helped me a lot, in school and out. I am really grateful to him." Sora told them. The information did nothing to ease Roxas' fears. He didn't trust this guy, he wanted to meet him.

* * *

"_Not too much longer until graduation. Then it is off to college." Riku said. Riku and Sora sat on Riku's bed in his parents house. The two had come to Riku's house after school had let out to hang out and work on homework. They would be graduating high school in a couple of months._

"_Yep, are you excited Riku?" Sora asked, smiling up at Riku. _

_Riku smiled back, "Yes, I guess I am. Graduating high school and going to college. Moving out of my_ _parents house into my own place. What is there not to be excited about?"_

"_You're going to move out?" Sora asked, a frown appearing on his face. If Riku moved out they might not live so close to each other anymore. _

"_Yeah, that's why I got a part time job, so I could save up and move out." _

"_So you are going to move away from me?" Sora pouted. Riku laughed and ruffled his hair._

"_Don't make that face, Sora. I was hoping you would move with me." Riku said, his voice turning serious._

"_You mean, live together?" Sora asked._

"_Why not? We've been together a year. Why not live together. We will probably be pretty busy when we start college, if we live together we'll be able to spend more time together."_

_Sora thought about this for a few minutes before he looked at Riku and smiled again._

"_Alright. I'll move in with you."_

"_Good." Riku said. Riku reached over and pulled Sora closer to him. Wrapping his arms around him, he pulled him into a kiss. The kiss started out sweet, but soon grew more passionate as Riku's desire to taste more of Sora grew stronger. His hands started roaming over Sora and up his shirt, searching out the sensitive nipple._

"_Riku, stop." Sora said, breathlessly as the kiss broke off. Riku clamped his eyes shut trying to becoming calm. He would respect Sora's wishes, no matter how hard that would be for him. They had been together for a while, but had not gone any further than kissing. Sora had said he was not ready, so Riku would wait until he was._

_After Riku had calmed down he reopened his eyes. He looked into Sora's eyes and smiled softly._

"_Sorry about that. I guess I went a little overboard there." Riku said and placed a chaste kiss on the others lips. Riku then let go of Sora and stood up, walking away from the bed. _

Riku woke up, not remembering when he had fallen asleep. He stretched out on the bed and knocked something off of it. Bending down to retrieve the fallen items, Riku let out a sigh. He looked through the items again, depression filling his heart. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to burn the things he held in his hands. Burn them and forget, but he couldn't. Even if he did burn them, he would never be able to forget.

* * *

Sora looked around as Cloud led him into the club. Cloud had said he wanted him to see this place, but Sora wasn't sure why. Not that the club wasn't worth seeing, it was better than the clubs they had on Destiny Island. Sora looked around as people danced as if they were hypnotized by the beat.

Cloud pulled him over to the crowded bar. Behind the counter was a face that was familiar to Sora. He was busy mixing drinks and opening beers. The two waited until he made his way over to them.

"Cloud and if it isn't little Sora. How have you been? It has been a long time since I last saw you." the bartender said.

"Hi, Xaldin. I've been fine. It's good to see you." Sora said. Xaldin had been friends with Cloud for a long time. He had helped Cloud and Roxas out on more than one occasion. After a while it just seemed he was part of the family, like another older brother.

"How do you like my place here?" Xaldin asked Sora, handing him a soda.

"This is your club?" Sora asked, surprised.

"Yep, great isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Sora answered. He took a drink from the glass Xaldin had handed him. "Wish we had a club like this back home."

"I'm working on it." Xaldin said and smiled at Sora.

"About that, I accept, if the offer is still good." Cloud said. Sora looked at Cloud, confused. He accepted? Accepted what?

"Yes, it is still good. I'm glad to hear that." Xaldin said, then looked over at Sora, "well Sora looks like your wish is going to come true. Cloud here just agreed to run the club like this I plan on opening in Destiny Island."

Sora looked back at Cloud, his eyes going wide. Since Cloud had agreed to that, that meant Cloud would be moving to Destiny Island. What about Roxas?

"Roxas and I have been discussing this since Xaldin made the offer. We wanted you to come here and see this place, so you could see one of the reasons we would be moving there." Cloud explained.

"One of the reasons?" Sora asked.

"You're the other one." Cloud said.

TBC

I don't have anything to say down here this time. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters that appear in those games.

Comments: This chapter is not my best, there are parts I don't really care for. Please see my footnotes.

ArkofPathos you will be happy to know Axel is in this chapter. SamanthaKaiba and The Last Keyblade Master It will be a little bit before it is revealed what Riku was looking at. Tke it seems you have saved my story once again, I can't believe Riku was going to spoil it. Must find Duct tape. And Axel and Roxas have not met before.

Chapter 8

Roxas woke up to a thud. He looked over at the other side of the bed, where Sora should be sleeping and saw nothing. He heard an 'ow' from that side and had to hold back a laugh. Sora had fallen off the bed. Roxas crawled over and peeked down to see his twin rubbing his head.

"Hey, Sora. What are you doing down there?" Roxas said, innocently.

"What do you think, Roxas? I fell." Sora said and attempted a glare. Attempted because it was cut off by a yawn. Roxas didn't even try to hold in the laugh then.

Sora pouted at his brother's laughter, "It's your fault I fell, you jerk. If you didn't sleep across the whole bed and only leave me a little room it would not have happened."

"So sorry. I'm not use to sharing my bed with anyone." Roxas said and gave Sora a big smile. "Forgive me?"

Sora looked up at Roxas, how could he not forgive him with that smile on his face.

"Yeah, I forgive you. This time. Try not to let it happen again."

"I'll try." Roxas said. He got up and pulled Sora to his feet. The two of them then headed out of the room to the kitchen. Roxas pulled cereal and bowls out for breakfast. Cloud had told them the night before that he had a couple of things to do this morning concerning the move and would be back later.

"I can't believe you are finally going to move to Destiny Island. I thought I was going to have to move here in order to live near you two." Sora said, as he ate is cereal.

"I know, it's great. I wanted to move a long time ago, but Cloud was against it."

"Why?" Sora asked.

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know. If has something to do with dad. Cloud doesn't seem to like him. I think because he is the oldest mom poisoned his mind against dad after the divorce. She was really mad that he had won custody of you."

"Oh. But dad still lives there, even if he is gone a lot. Is Cloud okay with that?" Sora asked.

"He said he didn't care anymore. He just wants the three of us to be together again." Roxas told him. He had finished his bowl of cereal and starting pouring a second one.

"I want that too. It's been so long since we all lived together. And the only times I get to see you two is when I come here, since you wouldn't come there." Sora followed Roxas' action and poured himself a second bowl.

"Sorry, Sora. You know how Cloud can be. To tell the truth I was surprised that he actually told Xaldin yes. I thought he would say no. Although, I wanted him to say yes."

"He just better not change his mind. If he does, he is going to have one mad brother."

"Make that two." Roxas said. The two looked at each other and started laughing. To both of them it felt good to be together again.

* * *

Riku was awoke to the sound of someone pressing the doorbell over and over again. Thinking that he should rip that blasted thing out, he made his way to the front door. Riku flung open the door sending a glare to the person on the other side.

"What the hell do you want?" Riku shouted. Axel smirked at Riku.

"Did I wake sleeping beauty?" Axel asked, still smirking. Riku did not answer he just stood there and continued to glare at his friend. After a few minutes he dropped the glare and moved to the side so that Axel could enter the house.

"So what are you doing today?" Axel asked. Riku walked into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Axel followed and proceed to look through the cabinets for something to eat. He pulled two packs of pop tarts out and threw one to Riku.

"I was thinking I should go look for an apartment. I don't want to live here without Sora, and I can't really afford too. It was okay with both of us working part time jobs, but I can't do it on just my paycheck." Riku answered.

"There is probably an empty apartment in my building. Seems like there usually is at least one. It's not the best, but not too bad. And it's pretty cheap." Axel said.

"I've been to your place before so I know what the complex is like. I'll call and check into it. Thanks." Riku said. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled down two coffee mugs, handing one to Axel.

"Sure. I'll even help you move. Since I'm such a good friend and nice guy." Axel said. He finished his pop tarts and made himself a cup of the fresh brewed coffee. After getting it just right he walked into the other room, followed by Riku. Riku flicked on the television, surfing through the channels looking for something good on. After determining that there wasn't anything they wanted to see he turned it back off.

"We could hook up your playstation out here." Axel said. Axel was bored and there wasn't much he hated more than being bored.

"Sora took it." Riku told him.

"Ouch."

Riku shrugged, "I don't care. He played it more than I did anyway. I think I'll go ahead and call about an apartment. The quicker I move out of here the better."

Axel nodded and turned the television back on. Looking for something to keep him occupied while Riku was on the phone. Riku returned a little while later telling him that there was an apartment available and that he wanted to go look at it. Axel volunteered to go with him.

* * *

Sora spent the rest of the day being dragged around town by Roxas and Cloud. They wanted to take Sora to visit all the people he knew there and introduce him to their new friends. It started with a visit to Luxord's where they played several hands of poker. Sora lost some money, and Cloud won some. The twins decided that lunch would be Cloud's treat.

After eating lunch, the went to see Xigbar. Xigbar ran a motorcycle repair shop. He walked Sora around showing him all the bikes they were repairing and some that they were building. Xigbar tried explaining different things about building motorcycle, but Sora didn't really understand. But he loved looking at the bikes that they had built.

They even took him to see Tifa. Not long into the visit, Sora started wishing they hadn't came to see her. Not that he hated her or anything. But she was clearly still bitter about the break up and continued to throw heated glares at Cloud. Roxas even seem to earn a few from her. She was acting sickly sweet towards Sora. Sora was glad when Cloud said it was time for them to go.

After they had visited everyone they could think of to take Sora to visit, they stopped and bought flowers. They were going to their mother's grave. Sora knelt in front of the grave and the few memories he had of his mother played through his mind. It was sad, but he really hadn't known his mother very well. But it was also true that the other two didn't know their father very well. Most children who were separated from a parent because of divorce would still get to visit, maybe spend the summer, with the other parent. But that had not been the case with them, and that was another thing Sora did not understand the reasons for. He had asked his father a few times, but he never received an answer.

This ended their day out. Cloud drove the three of them home, after picking up some dinner. They sat and talked about trivial things in an effort to get to know one another again. After two hours of talking, Roxas turned on the television. Sora laid down on one end of the couch and ended up falling asleep there. Not wanting to wake him, Cloud carried him to Roxas' room, and put Sora to bed.

* * *

"Let's take a break, and get some food." Axel said, coming into the living room where Riku was packing things into boxes they had picked up earlier. Things had gone well at the apartment and now Riku was preparing to move. Axel had suggested that they rent a truck the next day to move as much as they could then, especially the furniture. So today would be spent packing. Riku did not have a lot of stuff, so they figured it would only take them a couple of days, three at the most, to move him.

Luckly, Riku had asked for vacation for this break two months ago. He had been planning to take Sora out of town. Since that was no longer an option, he might as well use his days off moving.

The packing resumed after eating dinner. After packing up everything that would not be needed in the next couple of days in the kitchen, Axel moved on. He walked around the apartment looking for things that would be okay for him to pack. He settled on the unneeded things that had been left in the closet. Axel pulled down several small boxes and placed them against the wall out of the way. After packing a few more things up, he found a medium sized envelope pushed into a back corner. Curiosity got the best of him as he wondered what Riku would keep in an envelope in the back of his closet. After opening the envelope, he started to wish he had not been so nosy.

As Axel looked through the things in his hands, he could not believe what he was seeing. But he was seeing it, and it didn't make any sense to him. Why did Riku have this? Axel left the room and headed towards where Riku was still packing things up.

"Riku, what the hell are these?" he demanded. Riku looked over at him, confused as to why his friend had used that tone of voice and came to a dead stop.

"You opened it?" Riku asked, a trace of anger showing in his voice.

"Yes. What are these? No, I can tell what they are. Why do you have them?" Axel asked.

"Someone sent them to me." Riku said, looking away.

"Who?"

"I don't know, it didn't say."

"Are these for real? There's no way these could be real." Axel questioned. Riku did not answer.

"They are, aren't they? Does anyone know about these?" Axel asked.

"No, just me and whoever sent them does. And now you." Riku said.

"How come you have never said anything about these? These are dated 7 months ago, and you have never said a thing to anyone. Not even Sora." Axel said, there was anger in his voice. Once again Riku did not answer and still would not look at Axel, he just started packing again.

"Riku, I asked you a question." Axel continued, "Why? This is the reason, isn't it? The reason you started cheating on Sora."

Again Riku said nothing and continued packing, not even looking towards Axel. Axel was growing angrier at his best friend's silence. Riku finished with the box he had been working on filling and picked it up to place it with the others against the wall. After doing so, Riku found himself slammed up against the wall. Ice met fire as the two glared at each other.

"Talk." Axel demanded.

"No." Riku growled.

"Why the hell haven't you said anything to anyone about this?"

"I didn't want to talk about it." Riku shoved Axel away from him and dropped to his knees. When he spoke again, his words were barely above a whisper. "I can't talk about it."

Axel let go of his anger, understanding the pain in the other. They were best friends, had been for a while. Axel had felt hurt that Riku had not confided in him, but he understood, somehow. Axel returned the items back to the envelope and handed it to Riku.

"If you ever do want to talk, you know how to find me." Axel said and left the room.

"Thanks, Axel." Riku whispered to himself.

* * *

Sora could not believe it. It was Sunday afternoon already and he was on a plane heading home. The time spent in Twilight Town had went so fast. Sora glanced beside him to his brother that was flipping through a magazine that seemed to be boring him. Sora had contacted Leon on Saturday and asked if he minded his brother staying with them for a few days until their other brother arrived. He explained to him that they were moving to Destiny Island. Cloud had stayed behind to take care of getting their things shipped there and Roxas would be taking care of a few things in Destiny Island. Leon had said he didn't mind.

The flight back seemed to take a little longer than the flight over. But soon they were in Destiny Island and making their way off the plane. Sora looked around for Leon, who had said he would pick them up. Spotting Leon, Sora grabbed hold of Roxas' arm and made his way over to him.

"Roxas, this is my friend Leon. Leon my brother Roxas." Sora said. After the two had greeted each other, Leon lead the way to the baggage claim area and then to the car.

"Did you have a good time Sora?" Leon asked.

"Yes, lots of fun. I got to see some people I haven't seen in a while, and meet new people. Cloud and Roxas took me to a club. We played poker with another friend of ours, but I lost. Lots of other things too, they kept me busy." Sora said, smiling.

"That's good." Leon said, looking at Sora, happy to see his smiling face.

Roxas listened quietly as the conversation in the front of the car continued. After meeting Leon, he still did not trust him any more than he had before. He was listening for clues that the tall, brunette had more than just friendly intentions towards his little brother. Occasionally a question or statement would be directed towards him and he would say something, but other than that he just listened.

They arrived at Leon's place and Roxas was shown were he would be staying. He would be sharing with Sora again. It was fine with him, the arrangement was just temporary anyway. Cloud would be here in a few days and they would be moving into a new place. Roxas intended to make sure Sora moved with them.

* * *

"Well, that's everything." Riku said as he put down the last box that had been on the truck. It was Sunday evening and Riku was completely moved out of his house and into his new apartment. He still had to unpack, but that could wait. Riku and Axel had worked very hard to get it done quickly and were now tired.

"You're unpacking on your own. And you owe me big time for this." Axel told him, collapsing onto the couch.

"I know, to both things." Riku said. Riku walked into the kitchen to get them a couple of the drinks they had pick up earlier. He grabbed the drinks and handed one to Axel as he sat down too.

"Sora should have gotten back today. Are you going to try to call him?"

Riku sighed, "No."

Axel looked towards Riku, his eyebrow raising. He had not been expecting that answer.

"No? I thought you would want to talk to him." Axel said.

"What does it matter what I want. Even if I called he would not talk to me. Maybe I am just getting tired of trying." Riku answered.

Axel sighed, "I know you love him still, Riku. But I guess there is only so much a person can do. Your's is a shitty situation, even I can see that. Of course, I am the only one that sees that, but it doesn't make it any less true."

"Hmm... yeah. I've been thinking there is really nothing else I can do. Some things just weren't meant to be, no matter how badly you want it." Riku told him. And they both knew it was true. So maybe it was time to just give up. But could he? Riku knew the answer was no, he could not give up on Sora, not just yet. . But for now, he would just leave it alone. Sora didn't want to talk to him, probably wanted him to stay away, so that is what Riku would do.

TBC

Sorry, since I always planned on Cloud and Roxas moving to Destiny Island, I did not feel the need to devote that much story to Sora's trip to T.Town. The only reason I had Sora go there was so that I could have the kiss scene with Leon and Sora be gone afterward, therefore Riku could not confront him about it. I thought about just going directly to the trip home after the club part, but didn't because I wanted to have certain things with Riku happen in that time frame. So please understand that anything else that could have happened in T.Town is not relevant to the story, and I wanted to get back to D. Island, where the important stuff happens. Sorry if anyone was disappointed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, except copies of the games and the guides.

Comments: And now for something completely different. Sora Keyblader I'm only half evil. This chapter should confirm that. Ashlee-chii nope, that envelope is going to keep haunting you for a couple of chapters. Sorry. See above evil comment. Hehe. Tke awe Riku looked so sad. Thanks, glad you still like it. Satsuki Mika I could see why you might think that is what is in there, but don't worry that is not it. Thanks to everybody else who reviewed, it is because of you that I try to update so fast.

Chapter 9

"Sora, what did you do over the break?" Kairi ask. Sora was in his Monday morning history class sitting with Kairi and Namine. Professor Xenmas had not come in yet to start the class.

"I went to Twilight Town to visit my brothers. It was a lot of fun." Sora answered, cheerfully.

"You have brothers, Sora?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, two. One of them is my twin. The other is a couple of years older than us."

"Oh, I didn't know." Namine said.

"I knew he had a couple of brothers, but I've never met them. They never come here." Kairi said.

"Roxas, my twin, is here now. Cloud will be in soon. They are both moving here." Sora told them. Kairi looked over at him and smiled.

"Really, that's great. You look really happy about that."

"I am. Now I can see them all the time, instead of just every now and then." Sora said, the smile refusing to leave his lips.

"So when do we get to meet them?" Kairi asked. Namine looked over at him, indicating she would like to meet them as well.

"I'm not sure. I don't know exactly when Cloud is going to be here, he just said a couple of days." Sora answered. Kairi thought about this for a moment then her face lit up. Sora started wondering if he should be afraid, Kairi's face like that meant she had a plan. And he didn't know if he would like it.

"Let's go out Wednesday night. The gang and your brothers. If your other brother isn't here yet, we'll meet him some other time." Kairi said, smiling.

"Go out where?" Namine asked, Sora wanted to know the answer too.

"Karaoke."

"What? I don't know Kairi." Sora said.

"Come on Sora. We haven't went out as a group for a long time, and we haven't done karaoke in a long time either. It will be fun. Please." Kairi said, she threw Sora a look she knew he had a hard time saying no to. And it worked, Sora nodded and Kairi beamed.

"Great, I'll talk to everyone." she said. Sora did not have a chance to say anything else, the professor had come in and class was starting.

"Sora Strife, I need to talk to you about an assignment. Please stop by my office in a few minutes." Professor Xenmas said. Class was over and everyone was packing up their things to leave. Kairi and Namine looked over at Sora, concerned about why the professor would want to speak with him. He gave them a small smile and walked out.

Sora was waiting outside the office when the professor walked up. As the door was held open for him, he walked in, walking towards the desk and putting down his bag. The professor follow him in and shut the door. Sora was surprised to hear the click of a lock. The next thing Sora knew he was being pushed up against the desk, so that he was almost sitting on it and a warm pair of lips found his.

Sora wrapped his arms around him pulling the other closer. When he felt the other's tongue lick across his own lip he allowed the entrance it sought. The kiss continued until the need for air overwhelmed them.

"Professor Xenmas." Sora whispered, out of breath. The other chuckled.

"Sora, how long have you known me? No need to call me that right now." Xenmas said. He moved to Sora's ear and started placing kisses there, occasionally licking the outside of it.

"X...e...n ah, that feels good. Don't stop. No, you have to stop. We can't do this." Sora regained his composure and attempted to push Xenmas off of him. Xenmas continued on Sora's ear then moved down to his neck.

"Why not? You broke up with my brother, didn't you?" Xenmas said. Sora was losing it again as Xenmas continued to kiss on his neck, hitting sensitive spots.

"Y-yes, but we still can't." Sora finally got out.

"Good, I never thought he was good enough for you anyway." Xenmas said, pulling the collar of Sora's shirt down a little for further access. "You and Riku did not belong together."

"Ahhh, Xen, stop. You are my professor this isn't allowed." Sora said, but only part of him wanted the other to stop. The other part wanted him to go further, much further.

"I don't care. Who would know? Are you going to tell someone? I won't." Xenmas worked his way back up to Sora's mouth and kissed him again, the kiss just as deep as the other one. After the kiss had ending he moved away from Sora.

"I know you won't tell, and I won't either. But as long as I am your student, I can't do that."

"I don't plan on forcing you Sora. I wouldn't do that either." Xenmas said.

"I know. I have to go. I have to get to class." Sora said. He picked up his bag and left the room.

* * *

"Riku, hey Riku, wait up." Riku heard a voice calling to him.

"What is it Kairi?" Riku asked. Axel was with him. The two were on there way to go eat.

"We are all going to Karaoke Wednesday night to welcome and meet Sora's brothers. You two should come as well. Before you say anything, I know you aren't big on karaoke, but it will be fun. And I know you haven't met his brothers either."

"They actually came here?" Riku asked.

"Yes, they're moving here. Didn't Sora tell you? Well, only his twin is here now, so we might not get to meet the other one yet. I really want to see how alike they look. I wonder if his twin is anything like him." Kairi had started babbling.

"We'll go." Axel answered for the two of them, earning him a questioning look from Riku.

"Great, see you there. About 7:00." Kairi said and ran off.

"Why did you do that?" Riku questioned Axel.

"It could be fun." Axel said, shrugging. "I guess, like her I am curious too. I want to meet this twin of his."

"Even still..." Riku started.

"It didn't seem like she knew the two of you had broken up." Axel interrupted. Riku thought about that. Axel was right, she had been surprised that Sora had not told him they were moving there. That would not have surprised her, and she probably would not have invited him, if she knew.

* * *

Tuesday came and was going quickly. Cloud had called in the morning to tell them he would be arriving early the next day. He said he didn't need anyone to pick him up, he had already arranged to rent a car until he could get one. He said he had a few things to do before he met up with them. Sora had told him that he had made plans for them to meet up with his friends Wednesday night. Cloud agreed to go only because he wanted to meet Sora's friends.

Sora was also surprised that Riku had not tried to approach him. Riku had come into the class they shared and looked at him briefly before going to the back to sit down. Sora thought he should be happy about that, after all he wanted Riku to leave him alone. But he didn't feel too happy about it. And he didn't understand why. After class was over, Sora took his time. He wanted to see if Riku would try to talk to him now, but he didn't. Riku gave him a sad look and walked out of the room. And Sora felt his heart sink.

Sora had to work that night It was a slow night and Sora had a lot of time to think. He thought about Roxas, wondering what he was doing tonight. The night before when Sora had to work, Roxas had went to see their father. He told Sora that he had a nice dinner with him and they had talked for a while. Roxas knew Cloud didn't care much for the man, but he wanted to know him and decide for himself. He had been really young when the divorce had taken place. Plus Sora didn't seem to hate him. Roxas had not said what he would be doing tonight.

Leon was another person he was thinking about. Leon had been different ever since the break up. It wasn't just the kiss at the airport either. Leon had not kiss him again, but his attitude was different. He seemed more caring. It was subtle, but there. This worried Sora. Sure he liked Leon. Leon is a great guy. He respects him for his work. Leon has always been patient and understanding when he was teaching Sora something concerning photography that Sora was having a hard time understanding. But Sora only saw him as a friend, his feelings for Leon did not go beyond that level.

Thing one that most of his thinking was about was Riku. Riku had acted completely different the last couple of days than he had acted before Sora had left. He had not said anything to him at all. When he did look at him, Sora saw mixed emotions. He saw sadness, love, and anger. Although Riku seemed to be trying to hide the anger. Maybe Riku had decided to give up on him. Or maybe he realized that he didn't love Sora after all. Maybe he finally understood that Sora's heart wasn't his.

What should he care about any of that? Why should he care about Riku anymore? Riku had hurt him. He had cheated on him time and time again, Sora didn't even know how many times he had done it. If it had only been once, maybe he could forgive it. Maybe. But it hadn't been just once, Sora was sure of that. Riku did not deserve to have Sora worry about him. Riku was a bastard and Sora was still angry at him. He still felt a hatred for him. He wanted Riku to hurt like he had. Sora knew it was not like him to feel this way, but Riku deserved that didn't he?

Sora did not have time to answer that question, he heard the chime of the door and looked up to greet the customer. He greeted her and didn't understand when she looked upset by the greeting.

"Did you forget me, Sora?" she asked. Sora thought about it for a moment.

"Oh, right, Megan, isn't it?" Sora questioned, hoping he had gotten her name right. He must have because the girl smiled at him.

"So you do remember. I haven't forgot about you at all." Megan stated. Sora blush since he was not use to this. "I was wondering if you would like to go out after you get off work tonight? Of course if tonight is not good, we could do it some other night. What day are you off work?"

"Tomorrow, but I made plans with a group of my friends that night. My brothers just moved here and we are all meeting up so that they can all meet." Sora told her.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Can I go too? I would like to meet your family and friends." Megan said, smiling at him sweetly. Sora wasn't to sure about this, he didn't even know her. But what would be the harm in making a new friend.

"I guess that would be okay. We are going to karaoke." Sora said, still a little unsure about this.

"Karaoke? Okay, I love karaoke. What time?"

"7:00. We are all going to meet there." Sora said. Sora didn't have to tell her where. There was only one place that a person could go to for karaoke.

"Great, see you tomorrow night then. Bye, Sora." Megan smiled at him again and left.

"Is this really going to be okay. Well they do say 'the more the merrier'." Sora said quietly to himself after she had left.

* * *

Roxas was sitting on the beach watching the waves roll in. He had come here hoping to draw something but had not been able too. The scenery, although beautiful, just wasn't the inspiration he was looking for. The sun had already set and he was about to leave when he noticed that some other people had arrived. The two guys appeared to be drinking beer and were headed towards him. Roxas stood up and gathered his things. He didn't know them, did not know how much they had had to drink, and did not want any trouble. Roxas started walking back the way he had come, the way they were coming from, when one of them spoke and stopped him.

"You don't have to leave because of us." he said. It was too dark to clearly see him, but the guy was taller than him and it looked like his hair was pretty wild too, sticking out all over his head and longer than Roxas' or his bothers'.

"I wasn't, it's just time for me to go." Roxas said.

"Sure it is, admit it, you are scared of us." the guy said. Roxas heard a slight laugh and it mad him mad. He did not like to be laughed at.

"I am not scare of you. Why would I be? I don't even know you." Roxas didn't tried to hide his anger.

"Axel, leave him alone. We didn't come here to get in a fight or pick on some one. Let's go." the other guy said, speaking for the first time.

"Whatever. Bye, kid." Axel said as the two walked away.

"I am not a kid." Roxas said. He didn't listen for anything after that, he just left. He had been grateful that the one guy had gotten the other one to leave him alone. Roxas wasn't afraid of fighting or anything, but they were both bigger than him and if a fight should start it could be 2 on 1. Roxas didn't like those odds. Plus he had just moved here and had no desire to get in trouble yet.

Roxas was happy that Cloud would be arriving the next day and he would be able to leave Leon's. He had seen the way Leon was all nice to Sora and he didn't want Sora around him any longer. Roxas probably would not have minded if Sora had not just gotten out of a long relationship. Roxas did not hate Leon, he just was scared of Sora getting hurt again so soon.

* * *

"Cloud, you are finally here. Did you have any trouble finding the place?" Sora asked, excited. He had been scared that Cloud would call and say he had changed his mind, that they weren't moving. Sora need to see Cloud here, in Destiny Island, to really believe it was the truth.

"Calm down, Sora. I found the place just fine. I told you I had some things to do before I met up with you." Cloud said. He had to pry Sora off of himself.

"I know. Oh, Cloud, this is Leon. I told you about him before." Sora said. Leon and Cloud greeted each other, their eyes locking. Like Roxas, Cloud had been a little worried about Leon too.

"Thanks for helping my baby brother here." Cloud said in a way that said if you hurt him, I'll kill you.

"No problem." translation, I'm not going too.

"So, when are we suppose to meet your other friends, Sora?" Cloud asked, keeping his eyes on Leon.

"At 7:00. I was thinking we could get something to eat first." Sora answered, not noticing the stare down between the other two.

"And will Leon here be going too?" Cloud asked.

"Yes." Leon answered.

"I see. I guess we can get to know each other then." Cloud said, translation I'll be watching you with him.

"Fine with me." Leon answered, no translation needed.

Roxas grinned, glad to see his older brother felt the same way he did. But there would be time later for Cloud to see how Leon is.

"I'm hungry. Can we go eat now?" Roxas asked, Cloud finally looked away from Leon to Roxas.

"Sounds good to me. You two ready." Cloud said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sora answered.

* * *

At dinner Cloud told them about their new place. They would be moving into it the following day. Cloud let Sora know that he wanted him to move in with them. Sora agreed after Roxas had mentioned that they hadn't gotten to all live together in a very long time. Sora also did not want to impose upon Leon any longer than he had to.

After dinner they drove around a little showing Cloud different things. Cloud remembered a few places from when they had lived there before. He would talk about when they had went there when they were kids.

"See that building right there?" Cloud said, pointing to a building that was near completion. The others nodded. "That is going to be the club."

"It's built already? I thought it had just been decided on." Sora said.

"No, Xaldin decided a while back that he wanted to build a club here, it was just decided that I would be running it. I know he made it seem like if I had said no then there would not be one here, but he just wanted you to be happy about it."

"That's a good location. He did his homework about this area." Leon said.

"You think?" Cloud was not being sarcastic, he really was asking. "You think it will do good here?"

"Yes, The other clubs are a little ways away. This is closer to the college and were a lot of students live." Leon answered. "Looks like it is going to be bigger than the two we have already."

"It will have two different areas, playing different music. Both areas will have its own bar. There will also be a place for pool tables and darts. The main dancing area will have paid dancers up higher, try to get people in the mood to dance, they won't be acting as strippers or anything like that. It's not that kind of a club." Cloud explained, mainly to Leon since the other two with them already knew this information.

"Sounds good. Our clubs only have one area and no pool tables." Leon said.

"We should get going. We are suppose to be there soon." Sora told them.

"Then we'll go." Leon said, driving off to meet the others.

They arrived at their location a short while after. Sora looked over at the front of the building where he saw Kairi, Namine, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Axel, and Riku waiting. Riku, Sora hadn't thought about Kairi inviting him to this. But why wouldn't she, he had not told her about their break up. Riku and Axel were standing a little away from the others, which was just fine with Tidus and Wakka. They were surprised that they had come.

Sora led the way as the four of them walked to join the others. He was almost there when he was jumped from behind.

"Sora! It's so good to see you again. I have missed you so much." Sora recognized that voice. It was Megan, but she had surprised him. She quickly turned him around, before he even knew what was going on and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Riku watched, his eyes going wide with surprise, then narrowing in anger as he caught the smirk directed at him. What was Megan trying to do?

Axel did not miss the exchange between Riku and this unknown girl and wondered what was going on. Riku seemed to know her, but how? And what was she now doing with Sora?

TBC

I seem to have this need to put a karaoke part in at least one of my stories. I couldn't seem to work it in in the last story I wrote for something else, so this story gets it. But things will happen that tie it into the story. And I will only put in a couple of songs. I would like to say that I used Xenmas as Riku's brother instead of Seph. I don't think I could do Seph personally anywhere near justice, and with him I would want it to be just right. There is some info behind the scene between Xenmas and Sora, it maybe next chapter or the one after that. Thanks for reading, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters that appear in those games. I do own Megan, not that I want too. I do not own the song "False Pretense" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, but I do own the lyrics "Keeping Lies" by a fake band. The song is intended to be a rock song. SoraSakura yes, this chapter tells what Megan is up to, then I probably won't use her anymore. Ashlee-chii yep, and evil is fun. I guess the girls have been a little left out, so they don't know what is going on. Riku's no.1 Fangirl yes, very awkward, does she think she is someone important? Would just like to point out that in this story Sora and Riku are around 19, 20 and Xenmas is about 24.

Chapter 10

The group was finally sitting inside a medium room that Kairi had reserved for them. Sora had introduced everyone. Cloud and Roxas had kept their gaze on Riku, knowing he was Sora's ex. Roxas then glanced over to the guy beside him. The style of his hair looked familiar to him, like the guy from the beach. Roxas couldn't believe Sora would be friends with such an prick. Roxas noticed the red head was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Roxas asked Axel.

"You look familiar." Axel answered.

"Could that be because you know Sora, and we look alike?" Roxas asked a little harsh. He wanted him to quit staring at him.

"No, you two don't look completely alike. Were you at the beach last night?" Axel asked. Roxas didn't see any reason to answer this.

"I ran into this kid on the beach last night. He was scared of us and in a big hurry to get away." Axel said, giving Roxas the same smirk he had the night before.

"I'm not a kid." Roxas said, glaring at him. Yep, the guy is a prick.

"That's the same thing he said before he practically ran away." Axel laughed. Roxas glared at him even more.

"Axel, cut it out. You gave him enough crap last night. Just leave him alone." Riku said. Roxas shifted his gaze back to Riku. Had he just done that to look good in front of Sora? If that was the case, it wouldn't work. But, then again, he had done the same last night and had not know Roxas was Sora's brother. Even if he had seen a picture of him, it was too dark for him to recognize him clearly.

The three turned the attention back to Kairi, who was getting impatient waiting for them to listen to her.

She had decided that they all should sing at least one song. If they wanted to dedicate it to someone they could. They could sing whatever they wanted. Selphie volunteered to go first. The song she chose was one that went well with her hyper attitude. There were a few winces as she attempted to hit a note that was out of her range. Kairi followed her with a slow song. Neither one had dedicated their songs to anyone.

Riku could not help but look at Megan and Sora. Megan was throwing herself all over Sora, who did not seem to comfortable with it. By the looks she was sending to Riku, she was doing this to get at him. He sent a glare towards her that Sora happened to see. Sora misunderstood the reason for the glare, which he would since he did not know that Riku and Megan knew each other, he just thought Riku was trying to scare off a girl that liked him. And this made Sora mad, so he agreed to the song Tidus had said he should sing.

"So next is, how about you Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Sure, I'll go next." Sora walked up and set his song up. "This song is for someone, I think you'll figure it out." The music belted out and when it was time he started singing. (False Pretense by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

_Oh, it's time to let it go_

_The world's got a funny way of turning round on you_

_when a friend tries to stab you right in the face_

_Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew_

_Don't sweat it, it was set on false pretense_

_Betrayed but not going to be willing to change_

_And it doesn't seem likely to fade_

_Betrayed but not going to be willing to change_

_cu cu cu cuz you know_

_It's sacrifice_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_Stop pretending to deny_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_All along you know you thought you got the best of me_

_But you were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face_

_I cannot believe you claimed you were my family_

_Don't sweat it it's set on false pretense_

_Betrayed but not going to be willing to change_

_And it doesn't seem likely to fade_

_Betrayed but not going to be willing to change_

_cu cu cu cuz you know_

_It's sacrifice_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_Stop pretending to deny_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_Oh, it's time to let it go_

_I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold_

_You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?_

_It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke_

_It's sacrifice_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_Stop pretending to deny_

_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_So play the game until you run out_

_And play the game into my hand._

Riku could not believe it, the implications Sora made with that song. He was making there relationship seem like it had been nothing to him. He had called him a joke. After everything, this is what Riku got. Riku was pissed, if Sora wanted to play this game and make him look like an ass in front of everyone, then he could too. Riku had noticed the constant glances towards him during Sora's song.

"Next will be Tidus." Kairi said, taking the mic from Sora. Riku stood up.

"I'll go next." It was a demand. Kairi could tell he was angry and was too scared to tell him no, so she handed the mic to him as Tidus sat back down.

"This is for my _wonderful_, _prefect_, completely _innocent victim_ of a ex boyfriend. I think _you_ will figure it out." Riku said venom in his voice. He had purposely stressed certain words. (Keeping Lies by me.)

_Woke up late again, hungover_

_From another night spent wasted._

_Drinking to kill the pain_

_Drowning to forget why _

_I live this life of lies_

_Memories fade _

_And the pain goes away_

_Maybe it won't last_

_But I have to try anyway_

_Keeping lies that aren't mine to keep_

_Holding truths that would cut too deep_

_I'll be the villain to your superhero_

_Cause I'm keeping lies to protect you_

_I might as well be the bad guy_

_No one would think I'm a saint_

_Might as well let you play the victim_

_With your innocent grace_

_That's a role I could never take_

_But I know the truth_

_I've seen the evidence _

_I have the proof_

_They say a picture's worth a thousand words_

_So what's a heart ache worth these days?_

_Keeping lies that aren't mine to keep _

_Holding truths that would cut too deep_

_I'll be the villain to your superhero_

_Cause I'm keeping lies to protect you_

_When the pain runs too deep inside_

_I run away and try to hide_

_I know I shouldn't have ended up here_

_I got lost in the darkness that was there_

_Memories fade_

_And the pain goes away_

_I know it won't last_

_But I do it anyway_

_Keeping lies that aren't mine to keep _

_Holding truths that would cut too deep_

_I'll be the villain to your superhero_

_Cause I'm keeping lies to protect you_

_Cause I'm keeping lies to protect you_

_I'll hold the truth cause I don't wanna lose you._

Riku finished the song and dropped the mic on the floor. He didn't bother looking at anyone, walked over to the door and left, slamming the door behind him. The group was quiet, not knowing what to say. Sora looked like he didn't know what to think. Axel smirked and got up to go to the door, looking back at Sora as he got there.

"Can't believe he actually did that. I'm so proud of him. Now let's see how long it takes you to figure out what it means." Axel said to Sora and opened the door. "Oh, and once last thing, what I said the other day, I take that back. I'm am siding with him on this. I don't think what he did was all that wrong considering..."

And with that Axel left to find Riku. What he said to Sora had been the truth. Axel could see now whose pain ran deeper.

Sora sat there stunned. Stunned at the song Riku had song and stunned at Axel's words. What did it all mean? He didn't know unless..., 'No that's not possible.' Sora's eyes went wide and he too ran out the door after Riku. The rest of them sat there, some having more of an idea of what had just happened than others. But even the ones who knew about Riku cheating on Sora did not understand what all that had meant.

Sora ran as fast as he could out to the parking lot, but was too late to catch up with Riku. He spotted Axel getting into his car and ran over to him.

"Axel, what did that mean? Tell me." Sora said, Axel could see the fear in his eyes.

"I told you that you had to figure it out for yourself. Besides it's not my place to tell you anything. You want to know, try talking to him."

"Fine, I will. I'll go to his house and talk to him." Sora said. He turned and started walking towards the road, he would walk if he had to, but he was going to talk to Riku and find out what all that had meant.

"You do know that he moved, don't you? No, I guess you wouldn't. Oh well, not my problem." Axel called after him causing Sora to stop.

"He moved? Where did he moved too?" Sora asked.

"Now, why should I tell you that?"

"Because I need to talk to him."

"So, no one would tell him where you moved to when he needed to talk to you. So,no, I don't think I will tell you. And that girl that was hanging all over you, she kept smirking at Riku all night. Seemed like she was trying to get back at him for something." Axel said. Axel got back in his car and drove away.

Sora stood there thinking. He was very confused. Sora did not look up as he heard the footsteps coming towards him.

"Sora, are you alright? You seemed pretty upset." Megan asked, wrapping her arms around him. Sora looked over and saw everyone else was there too. Sora pulled free from Megan's hold.

"You know Riku, don't you?" Sora asked.

Megan looked confused, "Know him? I just met him."

"I don't think so. Axel said he saw you smirking at Riku all night, like you were trying to get back at him. You know him, don't you? That's why you took an interest in me. Somehow you knew about us."

"Is that true?" Cloud asked her, walking to her with an angry look on his face. "Were you just messing with my brother to get back at Riku? Don't even try lying to me either."

"Yeah, it's true. I met Riku a couple of weeks ago. He had said he would go out with a me and a friend and then the night we were going to go out, he said no. He said he didn't want to lose his boyfriend. I really liked him and here he was talking about a boyfriend. He rejected me for a guy. Not another girl, but a guy. I found out from someone else who is boyfriend was and starting playing with him. If I can't have him, then I'll just have to break them up. Seems like that already happened though." Megan said, giving a smile that so she was proud of herself.

"You better just leave now, before I hit you. I don't like to hit girls, but you just made me mad. You don't play with someone just because you didn't get your way." Cloud said. Megan looked around and saw all the others sending the same look towards her. Without saying another word, she left.

"Sora, are you okay?" Roxas asked.

"I think I should talk to Riku." Sora said.

"What? Sora, no, you just got away from him. Why should you even be thinking about talking to him after what he did? The guy is a bastard, through and through." Tidus said.

"You shouldn't have anything left to say to him, ya." Wakka added.

"I want to talk to him. I have to talk to him." Sora said, he was almost shouting.

"If you feel that strongly about it, then you should talk to him." Roxas said.

"I'll take you to his house." Leon said.

"Axel said Riku moved and he wouldn't tell me where." Sora said.

"You could call him." Kairi said, feeling left out. After all she had just found out that they had broken up.

"I guess it is worth a try." Sora pulled out his phone and dialed Riku's number. Sora was beginning to think that Riku was not going to answer when he heard a voice on the other end.

"What?" Riku said, anger still in his voice.

"Riku, I need to talk to you." Sora said.

Riku laughed, "Funny Sora, I remember saying those words to you and I was told no."

"I know, I'm sorry, Riku let's just meet so that we can both talk." Sora said. Riku was quiet for a few minutes.

"I have to think about it. I don't know if I even want to talk to you anymore. I'll call you and let you know." Riku said. Then all Sora heard was the dial tone. Riku had hung up on him.

"Leon, will you just take me home. I need to be alone, to think." Sora said. The others weren't to happy about this, but they could see it in Sora's face that he did need time alone. Leon headed towards the car. Sora apologized to everyone and walked off, followed by Roxas and Cloud.

* * *

"Are you going to talk to him, Riku?" Axel asked. Even though he had left after Riku had, he arrived at the apartment complex to find Riku still sitting in his car. After getting him into his apartment, Axel had made him sit down and handed him a beer.

"Should I?" Riku asked, taking a drink. Axel was quiet, not knowing the answer. But it was fine, Riku continued.

"What he did in there hurt. He belittled our relationship. He called me a joke."

"Tidus told him to sing that song."

"I know, but he didn't have to. And he seemed pretty happy about doing it. I'm tired of feeling nothing but pain. I'm tired of feeling dead inside. And that is what I have felt for the last six months. Wouldn't it be better to just forget him and move on?"

"You really think it will be that easy? To just forget him? If I remember correctly he is the only one you have ever loved. You said the only one you ever will truly love. Can you just give him up that easily?" Axel asked, getting up to get them another beer.

Riku shrugged and took the beer from Axel. "Even if it isn't going to be easy, wouldn't it be better if there is a chance I could feel alive inside again. I was a fool to think that things like true love existed. He maybe the only one I have ever loved, but I am not the only one he has."

"Are you sure about that?" Axel asked. Riku had never really talked about things like this with him before.

"When we were growing up, he was about 13 I guess, I realized he had a feelings for my brother. He would always stay around him when he was at our house. At first I thought that he just thought Xenmas was cool since he was 5 years older than us, but then I realized it was more. He kept blushing around him. Would get shy at times, and heaven forbid anyone embarrass him in front of him. He had a huge crush on him."

"But he accepted you. Why would he do that if he was in love with your brother?" Axel asked.

"Xenmas didn't show that kind of interest in him. Sora was just a little kid to him. Maybe Sora thought it would always be that way." Riku told him. He finished off the second beer.

"When did you start to like him?"

"I have liked him as long as I can remember, before he started showing signs of liking Xenmas."

"Then it must have hurt you to know he wanted your brother and not you."

"Yeah, but at that time I thought I would never tell him how I feel. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But after a long time, I could not hold it in any longer. So I confessed. I honestly thought he would reject me. But he didn't, and he said he loved me too."

"I think you should talk to him, even if it is not to try to fix your relationship with him. I think you should tell him everything that you have been keeping from him. He hasn't hesitated to let you know how much you hurt him. Telling him is the only chance you have at healing inside." Axel said.

Riku looked up at him, "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's time I stopped keeping his lies."

* * *

Sora was sitting on the bed in his room. Roxas had respected his wish to be alone and stayed in the other room with Leon and Cloud. Sora sat thinking about what had happened earlier. He had seen Riku glare at Megan, but he had thought it had been from jealousy. But it wasn't, Riku had known what she was up to.

Sora thought about the song Riku had sung. Sora was familiar with the song. And Riku and Axel had both said something about figuring it out. It was clear Riku had chosen that song for a reason. Did the song fit him? He had started drinking a lot towards the end of their relationship. Was he doing that to kill pain as the song had said? And if so, what was the cause of that pain?

Sora could think of one thing it might be, but he didn't think that was possible. But what if it was the reason? With some many things running through Sora's head, he knew he would not know the truth

until he talked to Riku. But now he didn't even know if Riku would talk to him.

As Sora sat there thinking his phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller id. It was Riku. This would tell Sora if Riku was still willing to talk to him or not. Sora hit the answer button.

"Hello." Sora said.

"Do you remember where Axel lives?" Riku asked.

"Yes."

"Come to that complex, apartment 46A." Riku said then hung up.

Sora wrote the number on his hand and walked out of the room, heading for his car. The others looked up as he walked by, but he didn't say anything to them. All he could think about was talking to Riku. Riku had taken him to Axel's apartment a few times, so he knew exactly where it was. Sora pulled into the complex and started looking for 46A. It did not take him too long to find it. Sora knocked on the door and heard as footsteps approached from the inside.

The door flew open. Riku stood there looking at him a minute before stepping aside and letting Sora in.

TBC

This is a good place to stop. Or a bad place, depending on who you are. Anyway please tell me what you think of my song. I wrote it just for this fic. Now we know that Megan's only reason for being there was to set off a chain of event. Sora got mad, sang a song, which made Riku mad, who sang a song. Riku song makes Sora question things. Another song that I thought about using for Sora's song was "Stab my Back" by All-American Rejects. I chose the one I did because I thought the lyrics would make Riku madder than the other one would. And I wanted Riku angry enough to song that song. (Hint-- Riku's song important, Sora's not.) Oh and envelope contents revealed next chapter. Please Review. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in it.

Comments: Oh wow! You guys are the best, the chapter hadn't even been posted long and I had 7 reviews all telling me to update soon. I'm just wondering if you'll be hating me after this chapter. But at least the envelope will stop bugging you. Just remember, some times things get worse before they get better.  Tke please take Sora's advice, don't want you having a heart attack or anything. ArkofPathos Axel is being an ass for a reason. You'll see, I sure he won't stay that way. ASKInfinity, silverdredshadow, Angel3Keeper thank you I am so glad someone liked my song. KHObsessed I know, bad me. It drives me insane when people end in a huge cliffhanger, but to continued would have delayed the release of the chapter and made it really long. I thought it was better to stop before they started talking then to stop in the middle of their conversation. Thank you to everyone else too.

Chapter 11

Sora followed Riku into the apartment. There was still a couple of boxes that had yet to be unpacked. He took a seat on the couch and looked up in time to see Riku tossing something to him. An envelope. Riku indicated for Sora to open it and left the room, going into the kitchen. Sora pulled out the contents of the envelope and gasped. He had no idea how Riku had these pictures.

As Sora looked through the pictures his heart sank deeper and deeper. There were ten total. They had been taken with a camera that has the option of putting the date right on the picture, the date on them was around seven months before.

Sora thought back to when these were taken, although he had no idea that these pictures even existed until now. He had been sitting at home finishing up a report for a class the next day. Riku wasn't home that night because he was working. Just as he had completed the report the phone rang. It was Riku's older brother, Xenmas. Or Xen, as Sora had always called him.

It had been 2 or 3 years since Sora had seen Xen last. He had moved out of Destiny Island to get his teaching career started. When Xen had suggested they meet for dinner to visit, Sora quickly agreed. He had been so excited at the thought of seeing him again that he didn't think much about it. Dinner had been great, Xen had treated him to a big, expansive dinner at a high class restaurant that Sora had never been to before, it wasn't like him or Riku could afford a place like that.

After dinner they had went for a drive, the conversation continuing. Xen offered to take Sora to see his new place and that is when things changed. Xen surprised Sora by leaning over and kissing him. After the shock wore off, Sora pulled away from the kiss. He was with Riku, he couldn't be kissing someone else.

Flashback conversation

"Why are you pulling away, Sora?" Xen asked him. Xen worked to close the space between them again as he stroked Sora's cheek. Sora turned away from him, he could feel the blush that was coming to his face.

"I'm with Riku, and I love him. I can't do this to him." Sora said, hoping that would stop things. But he was wrong.

"Do you? Do you really love him?" Xen whispered into Sora's ear as he proceeded to nibble on the lobe of it.

"Y- Yes." Sora stuttered huskily. Xen had started placing soft kisses and licking his ear along with the nibbling.

"Hmm... Are you sure about that? We both know that you have always had feelings for me. Can you honestly say that you no longer have those feelings for me? Can you honestly say you don't want this as much as I do?" Xen asked once again whispering in Sora's ear. His breath hitting him in such a way that it was driving him crazy. Xen pulled away slightly to look Sora in the eyes.

"No, I can't say that. I have wanted you since I was 13 and I still do." Sora answered then reached over closing the gap between their lips, all thoughts of Riku leaving him.

End of flashback conversation

The events had then led to the bedroom where Sora found himself quickly losing his clothes. He was unable to resist the touch of his first crush, his first love. He had longed for that moment since he had first discovered his feelings for his best friends older brother. But he had never thought his wish would be granted. And yet, it had been. He had slept with Xen.

After they had finished, Xen had pulled away. He apologized to Sora, saying it should not have happened. After all Sora was his brothers boyfriend and he himself wasn't ready for a relationship. He had to get his career going well before he could even think about one. Sora was a little hurt, but he understood. He had even felt a little happy when Xen looked over at him and smiled saying that maybe after he had gotten himself established in a job, they could try having a relationship. He then took Sora back to his car to go home.

Sora had woken up the next morning in his own bed next to Riku. Sora laid there staring at his boyfriend thinking about what had happened the night before. He did love Riku, the two had been best friends for so long and it had not felt wrong to take the relationship beyond friendship, but were those feelings as strong as his feelings for Xen? Were those feelings the same as the ones Riku had for him? Sora didn't think so. Riku's feelings for Sora were probably the same as Sora's feeling for Xen. Sora had not known what to do. He hadn't wanted to lose Riku, he was too important to him. He had been afraid if their relationship ended then because of that, that their friendship would end too. Sora had not want to risk that. So he hadn't done anything. It had been about a month later that Riku started drinking a lot and staying out late.

Sora came out of his thoughts about the past and looked away from the pictures of himself with Xen. So Riku had known, the pictures were clear indication of that. Some of the pictures were of after things had gotten intimate between the two of them. Even pictures of them in bed together. Although, Sora noticed that none of them showed them completely naked, they had been covered by the sheets.

Sora looked up and noticed that Riku had not returned to the room even though it had been several minutes since he had left. Sora got up and went the direction he had seen him go. Sora found him in the kitchen sitting at the table, an untouched beer in front of him. Riku did not look up as Sora walked into the room and sat down at the table.

"Riku." Sora whispered. Sora continued when he received no reply from the other. "Riku, how did you..."

"How did I what? Get those? Does it really matter how?" Riku asked, harshly. "It should be enough that I have them. I have had them for 6 months now. All that time, knowing that you were with him."

Sora was speechless. He sat there just watching his ex.boyfriend not knowing what to say.

"For so long now, I have loved only you. I knew that you had a crush on him, it was easy to see that. But I confessed to you anyway. I had to tell you how I felt, even if you rejected me. I expected you to reject me. But you didn't, you said you loved me too. So I thought maybe I had been wrong about your feelings for him. But I guess not." Riku said, quietly.

"Riku, I... I did love you." Sora finally managed to find his words.

"Of course, I was your best friend. A lot of people love their best friends. When I said I loved you I meant as more than a friend, and I thought that was what you meant too." Riku said, still refusing to look at Sora.

"Riku, I..." once again Sora didn't know what to say. Everything seemed to be happening so fast.

"I should have known better than to think your crush had ended or that it wasn't ever there at all. I should have known there was no way you would feel the same way I did. I should have known I could only be a replacement for the brother you couldn't have."

Sora didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know if he had felt the same as Riku. Was what Riku had said true, was he just a replacement for Xen? Had he only accepted him because he thought there wasn't any chance of him ever being with Xen?

"I was a fool. I gave you my whole heart, but I never really had any of your's. And because of that I was hurt so bad. When I saw those pictures my heart died." Riku said, looking over at Sora finally, the pain very apparent in his eyes. Sora sat there on the verge of tears, but still said nothing.

"Before then, I was so happy. I was with the person I really loved, who I thought loved me too. Everything was going great. But then that happened and everything came crashing down. The illusions faded and I could finally see the truth. And it was a truth I hated. One I didn't want to see. Who would want to know something like that? To know that the best you can be in someone's heart is second?"

"No, Riku, that's not true. I did mean it the when I said I loved you too. You weren't just a replacement." Sora told him. He was having trouble holding in his tears.

Riku was still looking at Sora, the emotions in his eyes showing through again. Sora felt his heart sink at the sight.

"Why lie about it now? If that is the truth then why did you sleep with him when you had the chance? Why have I had pictures of you in bed, naked, with my brother, your old crush? Why did you cheat on me with Xenmas?" Riku asked, looking away. He was on the verge of crying himself but fighting it.

"Like you have a lot of room to ask why I cheated. You have cheated on me tons of times." Sora shouted. Riku looked back up at Sora at this, anger starting to show on his face.

"Two times, that's it. You only think I have done it more than that. I was with Zexion and that model you caught me with. That is the only times." Riku shouted back.

"I'm suppose to believe that when you were always coming home smelling like other people or you had kiss marks or lipstick on you?"

"I go to clubs. I drink and I dance. Does dancing with some one else qualify as cheating? As for the kiss marks that only happened once and I had to pry that girl off of me, but I did not do anything with her. Sora, girls hit on me when I go out with you, you know how it is. The same with the lipstick. It was only twice and only in the last couple of weeks that we were together. A long time after I found out about you and Xenmas." Riku yelled, the only emotion showing on his face now was anger.

"I know what I did was wrong, I'm not saying it wasn't. But..." Riku stopped, trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say. Sora glared at him, his tears had dried up when he had gotten angry.

"But what? You couldn't help yourself? You just had to do it to try to hurt me?" Sora yelled.

"Hurt you? What I did was not to hurt you. You act like you are the only one that was hurt in all of this. You act like I am the only one who did anything wrong. You're such a hypocrite." Riku spat out.

"You never seemed like you were in any pain before. Going out all the time, getting drunk. You seemed perfectly fine to me. I'm the one who was always crying. Even our friends could tell you that, but they would not be able to say they saw you in pain." Sora said, still yelling.

"Of course not, because I didn't let them see it. I didn't want anyone to know what you had done. I was trying to protect you, although some would say I shouldn't have. Our friends who know that I cheated on you hate me now, I was trying to keep something like that from happening to you. That's why I hid everything from everyone. Axel finding out was an accident."

Sora went silent, thinking about what Riku had said. He thought about the way Axel had treated him earlier after he had found out about Sora's cheating. He also thought about Tidus and Wakka. Since they had found out about Riku they have thought of him poorly. The truth is they don't want him anywhere around them. But that was also because Riku had hurt Sora, would they be that way to him as well? Yes, probably. Riku had been their good friend before any of this had happened, so it would make them mad at Sora if they knew. Riku had protected him. And at his own expense.

Sora was beginning to understand why Riku had chosen the song he had, and how true that song was. Riku looked like the bad guy, while Sora remained an innocent. That was how it seemed to everyone else.

"Riku, I'm sorry." Sora said, not yelling now.

"No your not. To be sorry you would have to regret sleeping with him, and I know you don't. You loved him then and you probably still love him now. But I didn't call you here for an apology. I call you here to tell you what I have known for a long time. Because that is the only chance I have of healing and moving on with my life." Riku said, clamly.

"Moving on?" Sora asked. "Aren't you trying to fix things to try to get us back together?"

"No. I don't want that anymore. Our relationship is over, I have accepted that. Now I just want to be able to make this pain go away. I am tired of feeling dead inside. And that's the only thing I will feel if I'm with you. Because I would know that you still love him and only him." Riku said. Riku got up and walked back into the other room, Sora followed.

"Riku... I never meant to hurt you." Sora said.

"You should have rejected me in the first place then. Since you could never give me your heart, you shouldn't have made me think you could or would." Riku said, a little harsh. He walked over to the door and open it. "I think we are done here. I hope you can be happy from now on and get the things you want out of life."

Without thinking, Sora walked out the door. He needed to be alone now to think about all that had happen here tonight. He didn't get a chance to respond to what Riku had said before the door close on him. Sora looked at the door for a moment before he understood the meaning behind what Riku had just said to him. It wasn't just there relationship that had been ended, but their friendship as well.

Sora drove back to Leon's. He didn't stop to talk to anyone after he arrived, he just went straight to his room and cried. He cried for how badly he had hurt his now ex boyfriend and ex best friend. He cried for destroying the friendship that had always meant more to him than anything else. And he cried because not only had he ruined his own friendship with Riku, he had ruined a lot of other peoples as well. And now he didn't know what to do.

* * *

"He looked pretty upset." Cloud said. He had been sitting with Leon in the living room for a while now. The two had been talking about a lot of different things. Roxas had been with them for a while, but had left to go for a walk after a while.

"Yeah. I guess we were right, he did leave to go see Riku." Leon answered.

"Doesn't look like that conversation went very well." Cloud said, worried about his brother.

"I agree, but maybe he will be able to move on now." Leon said. Cloud looked over at him. He could tell the other had some feelings for Sora. What he couldn't tell was the extent of those feelings. Sometimes Leon acted like an older brother to the younger one, and sometimes it seemed like there was more to it than that. But, Cloud had already decided to keep an eye on things between the two, and Leon knew that.

"Well, since he is back, I think I'll head to bed now. You sure you're okay out here on the couch. Ill let you use my bed." Leon said. The three brothers were all staying the night at his place since they would not be able to move into their house until tomorrow at the earliest.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Roxas is still gone, so I'll wait up for him." Cloud answered. Leon nodded and headed towards his bedroom. He stopped outside Sora's room but did not enter. Sora was crying and probably wanted to be alone.

* * *

Roxas had left Leon's and started walking, not really having a destination in mind. Sora had rushed

out of there so fast that he assumed he was going to meet with Riku. And that worried him. Sora had already been hurt by the other and Roxas was afraid that Sora may end up forgiving him and get back together with him, opening himself up for more heartache.

Roxas walked down the street passing shops that had already closed for the day. Since he was lost in thought he didn't notice what the shops held inside, he didn't notice the people walking the other way, and he certainly didn't notice the one that stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Should you be out walking alone this time of night, kid?" a voice said. Roxas looked up to see the owner of the voice, although he already knew who it was. He gave the red head in front of him a glare.

"I told you, I am not a kid. What the hell do you want prick?" Roxas said, angrily.

Axel smirked, "You sure look like a kid to me?"

"I don't give a shit what I look like to you. I can't believe my brother is friends with you. Or I guess that would be was, after what you said earlier." Roxas said, still not dropping the anger in his voice.

"I only said what he needed to hear." Axel said.

"Why would he need to hear stuff like that. You are siding with that asshole ex of his, that what he did wasn't so wrong? How is it not wrong to cheat on someone?" Roxas was almost yelling at this point. Axel looked around and noticed that there weren't to many people on the street, the few that were there would cast small glances towards them as they scurried away.

"Did you listen to everything I said. I said what he did wasn't so wrong considering, that doesn't mean it wasn't wrong at all. And who are you calling an asshole? You only know half the damn story." Axel said.

"I know enough. That asshole hurt Sora bad."

"I don't think you do know enough. I sided with Sora as well, until I accidentally found out the rest of the story. Riku's side, the part he has been keeping to himself all this time. And don't forget that asshole, as you call him, has stopped me from harassing you twice now. If he was such an asshole, would he do that? Would he care if I was picking on you?" Axel said and walked away, leaving Roxas deep in thought.

Roxas knew, as much as he hated to admit, that Axel had a point. Riku had told Axel to leave him alone twice. Roxas couldn't help but wonder if the rest of the things Axel had said held some truth as well. He was having a hard time believing that Riku could be as bad as he had first thought. He had seen Riku glaring at that girl earlier too. He had probably come to the same conclusion about the glare that Sora had. But now that they knew what she had been trying to do, he realized that Riku must have suspected what she was up to, hence the reason for the glare.

Roxas walked on, knowing that wasn't really anything he could do. The problem was between Riku and Sora, if it was going to be worked out they would have to do it. Besides, whatever it was Axel had been talking about, Riku wasn't likely to tell him. Axel had said he had been keeping it to himself all this time. But maybe, just maybe he didn't have to hate the guy. Riku that is, Axel was still a prick. And if Riku was a complete asshole like Roxas had originally thought, then Sora probably never would have went out with him, and he would not have stayed with him for so long.

Roxas looked up and realized he had made his way back to Leon's. He enter the place using the key Leon had loaned him. Once he walked in he saw Cloud sitting on the couch alone.

"Did Sora come back yet?" Roxas asked his older brother. Cloud looked up and nodded.

"It was just like when he left. He walked through and didn't say a word. He seemed pretty upset though." Cloud said.

Roxas went over and sat next to Cloud on the couch. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling for a while, without saying anything. The two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes before Roxas decided to say some of the things on his mind.

"I ran into Axel while I was out walking. He said we didn't know the whole story. That Riku has been keeping part of it to himself." Roxas said, not taking his eyes of the ceiling.

"So? Why do we need to know his excuses? He hurt Sora, end of story." Cloud said.

"But what if it is not the end of the story? Riku looked like he was hurting earlier too. I don't think Sora was the only pained one in this relationship." Roxas said and sighed.

"Yeah, Sora left his ass and it hurt him. Or so he wants us to think." Cloud said.

Roxas sighed again, "I think there may be more to it than that. Cloud, I don't think we should be so quick to jump to conclusions on this."

"I refuse to feel sorry for him. He got what he deserved. No, he deserves to get suffer more. Anyone will tell you that." Cloud said. He had had enough of the conversation and got up to go to change for bed. Roxas looked to where Cloud had just disappeared to, a somewhat sad look on his face.

"Axel wouldn't." Roxas said to himself.

TBC

This chapter wasn't easy. It seemed to take forever for me to write. It didn't help that towards the end I started to feel discouraged. But then I read some reviews for my last chapter and I was inspired to finish this chapter. Now you know what is in the envelope and Riku's reasons for cheating. Please understand I never said they were good reasons, just reasons. And please note that if you kill me I can't continue writing the story and it will end here with no characters being happy. And that would be just sad. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts.

Comments: sora743 aww, thank you. SoraSakura Don't you just love those plot twist. I do. Things that make your jaw drop and you're going holy sh! Wingless-Fairy that's a lot to read at once, thanks I'm glad you like my story. Lunarxshinobi I have plans. Hehe. That doesn't mean something bad is going to happen to Sora, we'll just have to wait and see. Foreverfadingblack I guess no one killed me, I am still here. Kill Xenmas and Tifa huh? Well Tifa is not really important to the story, I 'm not sure if she will be in it anymore, so probably not any reason to kill her. Xenmas is still needed, sorry. Angel3Keeper wow, no pressure there. I feel bad for keeping you waiting in your chair. SatsukiMika they're both bad really, since they both did it. Just Sora was first. Watra thank you, hope I don't disappoint you now. Tke sorry, Sora wasn't drugged. I hope everything will make sense in the end. Thank you to all my other wonderful reviewers and readers.

Chapter 12

Roxas woke up with a stiff neck from sleeping on the couch. The night before he had went to the bedroom he was suppose to be sharing with Sora only to hear the other crying. Feeling that Sora would be better just left alone for the night he had headed back to the living room. Of course, Cloud was also suppose to sleep on the couch so they slept sitting up. Roxas would be happy when they were finally moved into their new place.

Roxas looked around the room finding that Cloud was not there. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and got up to go in there. When he arrived he found only Cloud and Leon, no Sora. Cloud looked over at him and shrugged, indicating he did not know about Sora. Guessing that neither had checked on him, Roxas took off towards the bedroom.

He knocked on the door lightly, thinking that if Sora was awake he would at least tell him to go away. But nothing came. Roxas slowly opened the door only to find the room empty. After confirming that Sora was indeed not there, he checked the bathroom. Empty. Roxas walked back to the kitchen, puzzled over his brothers whereabouts.

"Where is Sora?" Roxas asked the other two occupants in the room. They both looked at him like he was asking a strange question that he should already know the answer to.

"He is not in his room or the bathroom, so where is he?" Roxas asked.

"What? He's not here? I thought he just hadn't come out yet." Cloud stated, a look of worry coming to his face. Cloud got up and repeated the steps Roxas had minutes before, before coming back and confirming that Sora was not there.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone, Leon? Isn't it a little early for him to have gone to school?" Cloud asked. He looked over at the clock which now read 7:05, and he had been up for at least 30 minutes.

"Yeah, too early for school. I have no idea where he would be." Leon said. He was worried about Sora as well. No one had talked to him since Leon had brought him home after karaoke last night. They had no idea what had been discussed with Riku, but they knew it had upset him greatly.

"Maybe he made plans to meet with Riku again this morning. Talk some more after they both had a chance to think about what they talked about last night." Roxas suggested. Roxas went over to the phone and tried calling Sora's cell, but there was no answer. He hung up and looked back over at the other two, seeing they were just as concerned as he was.

"Well, there is really nothing we can do. We just have to wait for him to come back." Leon said. Cloud looked at him with a slight glare on his face, not liking what he had said. He dropped the glare knowing that Leon was right. And if Sora had been ready to talk to them he would have answered his phone. They would just have to wait. Wait, and be there when he was ready to talk.

* * *

Sora walked into the building. He didn't have any classes this early, but the person he wanted to talk to would be here. He had to talk to someone who knew what had happened. And Riku and Axel were out of the question for now. So the only one he could talk to was Xenmas. Sora walked the path to Xenmas' office and knocked on the door. A short while later the door was opened.

"Sora, I wasn't expecting to see you so early." Xen said.

"I need to talk. Can I come in?" Sora asked, looking away. Xen answered by opening the door allowing Sora entrance into the room. Sora quickly sat down, not wanting a repeat of what had happened the last time he was here.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Xen asked.

"Riku knows about what happened between us." Sora said, quietly, but not to quiet that Xen didn't hear.

"What do you mean, he knows?" Xen asked.

"He knows we slept together." Sora said, looking at the other finally.

"And how would he know that? I didn't tell him, so you must have." Xen said. He was a little angry. He had thought Sora would keep it a secret, but now someone knew. And not just anyone. Riku knew.

"I didn't. He had pictures of us. I don't know how he has them, but he does, he showed them to me." Sora asked, upset at the accusation.

"Pictures? What pictures?" Xen asked, confused.

"Of us. Together at the restaurant, kissing in your apartment, and in bed together." Sora told him.

"That's not possible. There aren't any pictures of those things."

"Yes, there are. I saw them." Sora said. "Look, there are pictures. He found out 6 months ago, and it hurt him."

"What do you want me to do about this? Apologize? Want me to say, I'm sorry I seduced your boyfriend? I won't do that Sora. I don't regret what happen, and I know you don't either. Now do you? I have told you he wasn't right for you and I still feel that way. You may love him, but you are not in love with him. We both know that, and now he does to."

"How do you know what I feel for him?" Sora said, anger forming in his voice.

"Because you are still in love with me." 'Or at least you think you are.' Xen said, the last part only in his mind. "Why are you so upset? You wanted me, you got me."

"I didn't want to hurt him." Sora cried, he was torn between anger and sadness.

"And how would you not hurt him? He would have evidently figured out your true feelings and it would have hurt him. Either way he gets hurt. If you didn't want to hurt him, you should have rejected him in the first place." Xen said. Sora started crying again. Xen got up and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him to see his face. He gently lifted up Sora's chin and smiled a small, sad smile.

"He'll be okay, Sora. It may take a little time, but he will be okay. This way you can both be happy in the end." Xen said, wiping the tears away as he talked. Sora nodded, thinking what Xen had said was probably true. After all Xen was Riku's brother and he knew him pretty well. Sora wanted Riku to be happy. He wanted both of them to be happy.

* * *

"How did it go last night? Did you work everything out?" Axel asked Riku. The two were standing outside of the school talking before they had to head to class.

"I did what you said to do. I showed him the pictures and told him everything." Riku said, shifting his weight onto the other foot to get more comfortable.

"And?" Axel asked.

"And what? That's it." Riku told him.

"That's it? No wonderful make up scene? No apologizing for everything and forgiving, getting back together?"

Riku looked over at Axel, a frown on his face. "No, none of that. I didn't even try to get back together with him."

"Why not? I thought that was what you really wanted."

"Even if it is what I really wanted, there's no point to it. He doesn't love me. Not the way I wanted him to anyway. You said, tell him so that I can heal and move on. That's why I did it." Riku said. He picked his bag up off the ground and started heading towards his first class of the day.

Axel looked on as Riku walked away. He really wanted to help his friend, but at the moment he didn't know how. He had thought that since both of them had wronged the other that maybe they would be able to forgive and work things out. Axel wondered if Sora looked just as miserable as Riku did after last nights discussion. There's was only one way to find out. But that would have to wait until later, for now class was about to start.

* * *

Cloud and Roxas stood in the driveway looking at the house in front of them. It was a two story, four bedroom, two bath home. The house needed some minor repairs which had lowered the asking price for it, putting it within their range. The pale yellow paint, that looked like it had been there for over ten years, was chipping in a lot of places. An upstairs window had been boarded up and needed to be replaced.

"Needs new paint." Roxas declared after taking in the sight before him.

"Definitely." Cloud answered. Cloud looked over to Roxas and nudged his head, indicating that they should enter the house. Roxas followed, almost afraid of what they would find inside their new home.

As they walked through the house they made little mental notes to themselves and each other about what would need to be done. There were a couple of bedrooms that would need to be repainted and both the bathrooms as well. There were other minor things that they noted and moved on. After looking over the house, they went to the garage. It was a two car garage with plenty of shelves for storage. The backyard had a medium sized swimming pool that was currently empty.

"So, what do you think?" Cloud asked Roxas.

Roxas looked around one more time before answering, "Not bad. It needs a little work, but we can handle it."

"Yeah. It will be nice to finally live in a house instead of an apartment. And there is plenty of room, so all three of us can live here."

"When can we move in?" Roxas asked.

"Whenever we want. The things we had shipped should be arriving today, maybe tomorrow. Everything else has been taken care of, just waiting for me to have them delivered. Might as well get started." Cloud said. He wanted everything done before he got really busy with the club.

"Okay. Let's do it." Roxas said. Cloud made the calls he needed to make to have their things brought. After finishing them he informed Roxas nothing could be delivered until that afternoon. Cloud decided he would head to the store to look at paint and Roxas asked if he could just meet up with him later, saying he had something to do. Cloud wasn't happy about it, but agreed anyway.

* * *

Axel walked around the campus hoping to find Sora, but ended up finding his twin instead. Which surprised Axel considering the fact Roxas wasn't a student there. As he walked towards the other he watched as Roxas looked around for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Axel asked, startlingly Roxas who had not seen him coming. Roxas glared slightly for the scare before his look softened.

"My brother. He was gone before anyone got up this morning. Have you seen him?"

"No, I was looking for him too." Axel said, looking away in another attempt to find Sora.

"Why are you looking for him? Planning on being an ass to him again?" Roxas asked, angrily.

"So what if I am? Planning on stopping me?" Axel answered, with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you were suppose to be his friend, so why do you have to be such a jerk to him?"

"I thought I explained this already last night." Axel said.

"Axel, are you picking on him again?" A voice asked. Roxas and Axel looked over to see Riku headed towards the two of them.

"Not really. Just asked him who he was looking for." Axel answered Riku. Riku looked over to Roxas, a flash of pain showing up for a second and then nothing. Roxas didn't understand why he felt it, but he felt bad for him.

"I'm looking for Sora, have you seen him?" Roxas asked Riku. Again the pain showed momentarily in his eyes before hiding away again.

"No, I haven't." Riku answered. Riku started walking away when he was stopped by another question.

"Did he meet with you again this morning. He left before anyone got up, so we thought maybe he had plans with you." Roxas asked. Riku looked over his shoulder at him and Roxas swore he saw a touch of anger in his expression.

"No, he didn't meet me this morning. We didn't have any reason to meet each other. I can't help you." Riku said and walked away, ending any further attempts at conversation from Roxas. Roxas watched him walk away and then looked over at Axel as he heard him sigh.

"Probably shouldn't try to talk to him about Sora right now. That's a pretty painful subject for him." Axel said, surprising Roxas. It wasn't what Axel said that surprised him, it was the sad look on his face. It was almost as if Axel was feeling his friends pain. But Axel had been such a jerk to him so far, was it even possible for him to feel someone else's pain?

"I can see that. He looked pretty sad." Roxas said, looking back the way Riku had left, like he would suddenly reappear.

"How do you expect him to look? He lost the one person he really loved." Axel said, harshly.

Roxas looked back at Axel once again, anger showing on his face, "Then maybe he shouldn't have cheated on him in the first place."

"Yeah, and maybe Sora shouldn't have ripped his heart out first." Axel said. He was getting angry as well.

"Ripped his heart out? Sora didn't do that. He loved Riku." Roxas said.

"Not as much as he loved someone else." Axel said, knowing he had said more than he should. Roxas didn't know what to say to this, he didn't know what Axel was talking about. Sora loved someone else? He had never told him that, he had only ever talked about Riku.

"That's bullshit. Sora loved Riku. He didn't love someone else." Roxas said, determined to defend his little brother even if he wondered if what he was saying was the truth. Maybe Axel did know something he didn't. "It was Riku who screwed things up."

"Yeah, he did screw things up, but Sora is not an innocent. Why don't you try talking to him and see if he'll tell you anything. Ask him about the pictures." Axel said, confusing Roxas and walked off.

"Pictures?" Roxas asked to himself. He continued looking for Sora, but could not find him anywhere. After determining that it was hopeless for now he left, deciding he would try talking to him later. Sora had to show up some time.

* * *

Sora walked to his last class of the day. It was the science class he shares with Riku. Sora stood in the doorway and looked around. Riku was not there yet. Sora stood in the door thinking. He didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to go sit in the seat he normally sat in, by where Riku sits, because he really hated the thought of completely losing Riku. He wanted them to still be friends, like they had been before they got together. Another part of him thought he should just sit away from Riku, and give them both some time.

Sora didn't get a chance to figure it out. Riku walked passed him into the class taking an empty seat near a group of people, leaving no place for Sora to sit by him. Sora sighed and went to the seat he had been using since this had started. Throughout the class he couldn't help but shoot glances towards the other, but Riku never looked his way.

Sora sat there wondering if everything, even the friendship really was over. Would he now be nothing in Riku's life? Just another guy in one of his classes? Would he just be one of those people that you know, but they have no part or place in your life? Those thoughts were too much for him to handle and he felt his eyes water. He tried to stop them before they came out, but he was too late to catch a couple of tears. He quickly wiped them away as they ran down his cheek.

Riku POV

Riku walked to the class he had been dreading all day. He didn't know if he could handle being in the same room as Sora for that long. As he approached the door he noticed the figure in the doorway. Sora. Riku stopped, thinking what to do. Should he wait until Sora went in? Should he just go ahead and go in? He waited a few minutes and noticed that Sora didn't seem to be in any hurry to move. Class would start soon, so Riku had to enter.

Riku walked passed Sora, not saying a word to him. He walked over the the one empty seat on the far side of the room, away from his normal seat. Might as well not make it too awkward for either one of them. The look of sadness on Sora's face as he went to his own seat did not escape him.

A few times in class Riku caught, out of the corner of his eye, Sora glancing at him. But he was determined not to look back. It was during one of his corner of the eye glances that he ended up having to take a real look. There was no mistaking the tear he saw Sora quickly wipe away. Riku felt instant pain in his heart. Sora was crying and he wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't. Riku knew in reality that that would not do either one of them any good. Sora didn't need him. And he needed to get over Sora. That was what he had decided. That was the way it had to be. Right now they could not be anything to each other. Maybe after the pain went away they could try to be friends again. But for now, that just wasn't a possibility.

TBC

Sorry, little shorter this chapter. Not much excitement, working on setting things up.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I still do not own KH or the characters in this story.

Comments: And now we fast forward. Jka1 thanks, I love plot twist, I'm sure you can tell. Angel3Keeper yes it is horrible and thank you for being my #1 fan! Tke aww poor Riku, 11 chapters and no Tke love for Riku. Aoinu-sama I will finish this story, promise. I have just been having problems with how I want to do things. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed as well. It is so nice to know that people are still liking my story, even though I twisted everything around so much. And thanks to everyone else for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Chapter 13

It had been two months since that fateful night that everything had completely ended between Riku and Sora. The night that Sora found out about the pictures Riku had. The night Sora found out that Riku knew of his own unfaithfulness.

A lot of things had happened in that two months, none of which involved the two talking to each other.

It wasn't that Sora didn't want to talk to Riku, but Riku was avoiding him. And Riku was avoiding him because he was still in pain and trying to get over him. Riku had come to understand that doing that was not going to be easy and would take time. After all, he had loved Sora with all his heart.

Sora, Cloud, and Roxas had moved into their new home. It had taken a couple of weeks to get things painted and repaired. They figured they had done pretty good considering the fact that Sora had school and a job, and Cloud had things concerning the club to deal with. So that left Roxas to do a lot by himself. He didn't mind though, he had nothing else to do.

Kairi had applied for the job at the music store that Riku works at, and much to his displeasure she was hired. She spent the time they worked together giving him a hard time. But he was actually coming to like her again, well at least not hate her like he did before. It would probably be a while before he could say he liked her. She was careful not to mention Sora around him. Kairi had never been told exactly what had happened to break the two up, but could see that they had both been hurt.

The construction of the club had finished, including the interior. Cloud spent countless hours there and on the phone with Xaldin to to get everything just right. The bars had been fully stocked, sound equipment set up, and staff hired. Everything was ready for opening night, which would take place soon. Leon had worked with Cloud on a project to get the club some exposure. His part was taking pictures, he would also be there on opening night to take some. The pictures would be sent to the local newspapers. Needless to say the two had gotten closer, although they were not seeing each other or anything like that. It would seem that Leon had gotten over whatever feelings he had had for Sora that had led him to kiss the younger one in the first place.

Axel was still giving Roxas a hard time when ever he happened to see him, which wasn't very much. Although it didn't make Roxas as mad as it had at first. Perhaps he had gotten use to it, or he didn't mind it. But he would still at least pretend to be mad and hate the other, calling him a prick or whatever word happened to come to mind at the time.

Roxas had asked Sora about the pictures, like Axel had told him too. But he had let the subject drop without getting an answers when Sora broke down crying and would not say anything. He wanted to understand what had happened, but Sora had not been ready to talk about it. And knowing his twin had been hurt, he didn't want to cause more pain by pushing the subject.

Cloud had offered both Sora and Roxas a job in the club. They figured he just wanted to keep an eye on them and accepted, and Sora had left the video store. They were going to be bartenders, so they had been learning about different drinks since then. They would be working in different bars with an experienced bartender, until they were ready to work on their own. Then maybe they could be at the same bar.

It was now the second week of December and school was out until the end of January.

* * *

Sora sat in the living room looking through more drink recipes. Roxas and him had decided they would make cheat cards to have with them until they could make the drinks by heart. He was making a new card when he was interrupted by the doorbell. Sora looked over at the door, confused as to who would be coming over. Cloud was at the club and Roxas had went out to the beach to draw. Sora shrugged and went over to answer the door.

"Xen!" Sora smiled. He opened the door more allowing Xen room to enter the house. "What brings you by?"

"I am not allowed to come see my favorite person?" Xen asked, pulling Sora closer to him in an embrace.

"Okay. I'm happy to see you too." Sora said. Xen smiled back at him.

"Actually, I came to tell you some good news." Xen said.

"What?"

"I got a new job as a historian at the museum, so I will be leaving the college." Xen told him. Sora smiled faltered a little.

"That's good news? I thought you liked being a professor?" Sora asked, confused.

"I do, but this is a good opportunity for me, and something I have wanted for a while."

"Oh. Well congratulations." Sora said, still not sure if it was a good thing. Xen noticed his uncertainty and continued.

"I won't be your teacher anymore, which means we won't be breaking any rules if we are together."

Sora thought about what Xen had just said, "What exactly do you mean by saying that? Are you saying you want to be with me?"

Xen bent down and kissed Sora, "Yes. I told you we could be together someday. Now is that time. If that is what you still want?"

Sora wrapped his arms around Xen and smiled, "Yes, that is what I still want."

Xen returned the hug. Sora was happy, he finally had what he had always wanted, Xen. Ever since he was younger he had been in love with Xen. Always looking up to him, wanting his approval, his guidance, and for him to look his way. He had always wanted Xen to love him back. And now he had that. Xen was now his boyfriend. But, why did something feel off to Sora? In his heart, why was there a weird feeling, that he could not describe? And it wasn't really a good type of weird. Sora pushed the thoughts about that feeling aside and focused his attention back on Xen.

"The club is opening Friday night. Are you going to come?" Sora asked. Xen knew Sora was working at the club now, since Sora had told him before.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Wouldn't want to miss your opening night as a bartender." Xen said, ruffling Sora's hair.

"I'm a little nervous about that." Sora admitted.

"You will be fine, I sure of it. Just show everyone your beautiful smile and they'll go easy on you." Xen said.

Sora smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

Axel sat down on the couch in Riku's apartment. It was Wednesday and Riku still did not work on Wednesday, so the two had decided to hang out and drink at Riku's.

"You working Friday night?" Axel asked.

"Till 9:00. Why?" Riku answered.

"I hear that new club is opening on Friday, thought we could go check it out." Axel said, playing with the label on his beer bottle.

Riku shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Maybe you'll meet someone good." Axel said.

"Who says I'm looking to meet someone?" Riku said, glaring slightly.

"Oh, come on Riku. It would do you some good to meet someone new. You need to get him off your mind. Quit being so damn depressed all the time." Axel told him.

Riku sat looking at Axel, unable to say anything. What Axel said mad him a little angry. It wasn't like he wasn't trying to get Sora off his mind. It just wasn't that easy. Maybe Axel was right and it would do him some good to meet someone. Maybe then he could forget about his ex.

"What about you? Isn't it time for you to meet someone too? When was the last time you were with anyone?" Riku asked, turning things around on Axel. Axel looked over at Riku and shrugged. It had been a while since he had a boyfriend or dated. He had ignored his own personal life because he had been so concerned about Riku.

"It's been a while I guess. Maybe I'll meet someone at the club, who knows." Axel said.

"You need to. Then maybe you will get off my case and stop acting like a mother hen." Riku smirked. Axel glared at the comment.

"A mother hen? Fuck you, Riku." Axel said, pretending to be angry. Axel knew Riku had just been joking around with the mother hen comment.

"You wish you could. But that's not going to happen. I would have to be on top and you don't seem like a bottom." Riku said, continuing the joke.

"I'm not, but maybe I could make an exception, for you. It might be fun. Of course, then you would have to make an exception for me." Axel said, smirking as well.

Riku, who had been taking a drink when the last comment was said, nearly choked on his beer. Axel couldn't help but laugh at the effect his comment had had on the other. It was Riku's own fault, he had started it. Axel 1- Riku 0.

"It wasn't that funny." Riku said. Axel continued laughing.

"Sure it was. You should have seen your face." Axel said as his laughter died down.

"I wasn't expected you to say something like that." Riku said.

"That was the point, to say something you weren't expecting." Axel said.

"So you know, what you said is never going to happen." Riku told him.

"No shit. Why would I want to sleep with you? No offense, but you're not my type. And I am pretty sure I'm not yours." Axel said.

"Right." Riku said, taking a drink.

* * *

Thursday Riku woke up to the sound of Axel snoring. They had drank a lot the night before and Axel ending up crashing in a chair in Riku's living room. Riku had fallen asleep on the couch. It had felt good just to drink and hang out with a friend. Nothing exciting had happened, they had just talked and joked around. But that had been enough. Riku was able to let go for the night and just have have a good time again.

"Hey, Axel, wake up." Riku shook his friend lightly to wake him. Axel began to stir and Riku walked away.

"I'm hungry, got any food?" Axel asked, as he came to.

"Don't know. Help yourself. I ave to get ready for work." Riku told him. Riku left Axel and headed into the bedroom to find clothes. After he had chosen something suitable for work, he made his way to the shower. Riku quickly showered and dressed, then made his way back to the kitchen to find Axel eating what was probably his second bowl of cereal.

"Did you save any for me?" Riku joked.

"If you hurry, you might get some." Axel answered. Riku poured himself a bowl and sat down at the table with his friend.

"Thanks, for last night." Riku said, quietly.

"No problem." Axel answered.

* * *

"Everything ready for tomorrow night?" Leon asked Cloud. The two of them were in the club, Cloud with a list in hand. He was rechecking everything and Leon could see the nervousness in him.

"I think so. I'm not sure. I need to check again." Cloud said. Leon walked over to Cloud and grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place.

"Cloud, calm down. You have already checked everything three times already. Everything will be fine."

"You think so?" Cloud asked.

Leon smiled a soft smile, "Yes. You have worked your butt off on this, it's going to be great. And if anyone complains, they will have to answer to me."

Cloud smiled, "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, I won't let anyone talk bad about what you worked so hard on."

Cloud's smile turned into a slight smirk, "Hmmp, you really do love me don't you?" Cloud said, half joking.

Leon smirked in return, "You know you want me to love you. Why don't don't you just admit it?"

"Alright, I'll admit it. I want you to love me." Cloud knew Leon had been joking just like he had been. But what he was saying now was not a joke. Cloud did like Leon. He wasn't sure how the other felt about him, but now he would make his feelings known.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and pulled him closer to him. When Leon did not resist, Cloud leaned forward and place a soft kiss on Leon's lips. Cloud started pulling away when he was pulled back once again. Leon returned the kiss and added another on to it. The second one being deeper. After the kiss Leon pulled slightly away, only enough to whisper to the other

"Then I'll give you what you want."

Cloud smiled to himself, since Leon was not in a position to see the smile. Cloud tightened his hold on Leon pulling himself closer to him. He didn't want to let go. Not now, maybe not ever. But nothing last forever right? Especially when you have a couple of younger brothers who choose the worst times to show up, at least that is what Cloud was thinking when he heard a voice speaking to them.

"Isn't this just to sweet." Roxas said. Cloud and Leon pulled apart, Cloud glaring at the two intruders.

"Are we interrupting?" Sora asked.

"Yes" Cloud and Leon said at the same time. Sora winced.

"Well, I feel rather unloved." Sora pouted.

"No kidding." Roxas said, pouting as well, although his was just for show.

"You want love, go find it else where. We're busy." Cloud said.

Roxas smirked, "I'm sure you are. But maybe you should take that somewhere else. Like to the bedroom."

Sora snickered, "Yeah, not very appropriate here."

"We weren't doing anything inappropriate. You probably wouldn't be saying that if you had boyfriends to do something with." Cloud said.

"I do have a boyfriend, and you don't see me making out with him here. Do you?" Sora said.

"We don't see him here. Wait, what do you mean you have a boyfriend? Since when?" Cloud asked, big brother mode kicking in.

"And who is it?" Roxas added.

"Since yesterday, and it is Xen." Sora answered.

"Xen? Who's that?" Roxas asked. He had never heard of a Xen before.

"Are you talking about Xenmas?" Leon asked. Cloud and Roxas looked over at Leon for a minute before turning back to Sora.

"Yes." Sora answered.

"You can't be serious. Sora, what are you thinking?" Leon asked, concern starting to show on his face.

"Leon, who is Xenmas?" Cloud asked.

"He is a teacher at the college." Leon answered.

"What?! Sora, you can't go out with a teacher, it is against the rules." Cloud said.

"He is not a teacher anymore, he got a new job. So now I can see him without getting either of us in trouble." Sora said, he was starting to get a little angry.

"But why are you seeing him?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Why not? I have always had a crush on him and now I can freely be with him without having to worry about anyone else. Now I have things to do, so I'll see you guys later." Sora said and walked off, leaving three very confused people behind.

* * *

Roxas had finished up what he had needed to do at the club and then left, heading to the beach. He was lost in thought as he walked along. He was think about what Sora had told them earlier. That and a previous conversation he had had with Axel.

"_Yeah, and maybe Sora shouldn't have ripped his heart out first." Axel said. _

"_Ripped his heart out? Sora didn't do that. He loved Riku." Roxas said._

"_Not as much as he loved someone else." Axel said. Roxas didn't know what to say to this, he didn't know what Axel was talking about. Sora loved someone else? He had never told him that, he had only ever talked about Riku._

"_That's bullshit. Sora loved Riku. He didn't love someone else." Roxas said, determined to defend his little brother even if he wondered if what he was saying was the truth. Maybe Axel did know something he didn't. "It was Riku who screwed things up."_

"_Yeah, he did screw things up, but Sora is not an innocent. Why don't you try talking to him and see if he'll tell you anything. Ask him about the pictures." Axel said, confusing Roxas and walked off._

"_Pictures?" Roxas asked to himself. _

Had Axel known about Sora's crush on this other guy, Xenmas? He must have, he did say that Sora loved someone else more than he loved Riku. And if Riku had known about it, it would have hurt him quite a bit. But Sora had never once mentioned someone named Xenmas or Xen. You would think if he loved him so much he would have mentioned him sometime, at least once. He had talked about Riku all the time.

But what had Axel meant about the pictures? Were there some pictures that showed Sora with this Xen guy? If there was that would have hurt Riku as well, if he had seen them. Had Sora done something with this Xen guy when he was with Riku that he wasn't telling anyone about? Axel had said that Sora was not an innocent.

Roxas remembered the song that Riku had song the night they went out for karaoke. It wasn't hard to remember it, since it was so popular. If the song was close to real life then that would mean that Roxas was right about what those pictures were of. And it would also mean that Riku had seen them. Axel would know about them too, and that would explain a lot.

Roxas suddenly didn't feel so well. If what he suspected was true then Sora had been the bad one. Yes, what Riku had done, cheating on Sora, was wrong. But everyone knew about that and had gotten mad at him for it. Some of his friends didn't like him anymore because of it. But no one knew about Sora. Sora was indeed playing the innocent victim that had done nothing wrong, and Riku was letting him. No wonder Axel had said what he had that night. No wonder he had been such an ass to Sora. Now Roxas didn't know what to do. Should he just leave everything alone? It had been a couple of months already, but it still wasn't right. Sora had seemed pretty happy now, but what about Riku? Was he happy? Didn't he deserve to be after what he had been through? Or was Roxas just jumping to conclusions and he was wrong about all of this? Roxas decided he would find the person who could tell him if he was right or not. Axel.

TBC

Will Axel really tell him? I don't know, maybe we will find out next chapter. Oh, I know you don't like the Sora x Xenmas stuff, but please bear with me for a little bit. In my mind there is a point to all of this. Now to see if I can get it in the story. I said before that the song Riku sang was important so I needed to say it was a popular song so that the other characters would easily remember it. And the stuff in this chapter between Riku and Axel was just to show Riku joking around again.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own it, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. I just own this plot and all of it's twist and turns.

Comments: Angel3Keeper thanks and yes you can still be my #1 fan. I think it is great that people still like my story even though they hate my current couple. And for the record, I have a hard time imagining Sora and Xenmas as a couple as well, but... I'll use it anyway. ASKInifinity nope, not that easy. Probably wouldn't make much of a story either. Laura step away from the bat, no injuring one of the stars. Jka1 I hope I know what I'm doing, sometimes I wonder. Fluffy001, sorry I find it necessary for the story at this point. But all is not lost, maybe it can still get better. Thanks to everyone else that reviewed, or just read. You are all my inspiration. Sorry I took so long, major, major writer's block on this chapter. Oh, and I figured out I have been spelling Xen's name wrong. I switched the m and the n around. It should be Xem, but I am going to leave it as I have it. Hope everyone likes the chapter.

Chapter 14

Roxas managed to find Axel as he was about to enter an apartment complex. He was happy that it hadn't taken him all that long. Roxas ran to catch up with him. Calling out to the other when he was close enough for him to hear.

"Axel, wait." Roxas called to him. Axel turned around to see who had called to him. He looked surprised when he saw who it was. It wasn't often that Roxas started a conversation between them, and from the looks of it, Axel figured Roxas had been looking for him, which surprised him even more. Normally the other pretty much avoided him.

"What do you want?" Axel asked, trying to sound uninterested, although he was indeed interested on what Roxas could possible want from him.

"I need to talk to you." Roxas said, catching his breath.

"And what if I don't want to talk to you?" Axel asked, trying to give the other a hard time. He enjoyed picking on him.

"You're the only one I can talk to about this. Please?" Roxas said and gave Axel a pout, even though it was against his better judgment.

'Cute' Axel thought.

"Fine, let's go in." Axel said, pointing to the building in front of them. Roxas nodded and followed Axel into one of the apartments. To Roxas' surprise, Axel was a good host and offered him something to drink. After taking the pop from Axel, they both sat down in the living room.

"So what did you need to talk to me about? You looked like you had been running all over town looking for me." Axel asked.

"Not all over town. Just a couple of places. It's not like I knew where you lived or your phone number, so I had to look for you." Roxas stated.

"Right. Well, you never seem to want to know such information before. So I'll ask again, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Roxas hesitated, he knew what he wanted to ask, just not how to ask it. And he wasn't completely sure Axel would answer him anyway. Axel eyed Roxas suspiciously.

"You told me before to ask Sora about the pictures. I did, but he started crying and didn't answer, so I didn't push it. Did those pictures have something to do with someone named Xen?" Roxas asked.

Axel sighed, "Why should I answer this? Would it make a difference?"

"I don't know. But I have a theory on what happened, so I am asking you, since you seem to know."

"A theory? And what is this theory of yours?" Axel asked.

"I think those pictures were of Sora and this Xen guy. Riku saw them, he got hurt, and that is why you were mad at Sora. You said he wasn't an innocent. I think you meant he had cheated on Riku."

"What led you to this theory?"

"Sora said he had a boyfriend now, this Xen guy. He said he had had a crush on him for a long time, so that explains a little of what you said. I was thinking about a lot of things and that's what I came up with. Am I right?" Roxas said, not really sure if he actually wanted to know the answer.

Axel looked away. Should he tell him? He didn't know, but he had all ready figured it out so he might as well.

"Yes." Axel said.

Roxas sighed now. A part of him, a big part was hoping that he was wrong about all of this. But he wasn't.

"Why did Riku never tell anyone? He lost friends because he cheated on Sora, but he might have been able to keep them if he had told them about Sora." Roxas asked.

"He was protecting Sora. He didn't want anyone to treat Sora bad. He would rather they treat him bad, than Sora. That is how much he loves him."

"I guess. To protect him, even thought he was hurt badly." Roxas said. Roxas looked down at the drink in his hand, not wanting to look at Axel anymore. He felt guilty about something he didn't even do. Guilty about what his twin brother had done.

"You know what makes it worse?" Axel asked, drawing Roxas' eyes back to him. "Xenmas is Riku's older brother and he knew how Riku felt about Sora."

Roxas eyes went wide with surprise then narrow in disgust. He didn't even know this Xen guy and yet, he hated him. How could he do that to his younger brother? Roxas couldn't understand, he would never do something like that to his brothers. With these thoughts in mind, Roxas decided that Xen must be a complete bastard and Sora shouldn't be with him.

"So what are you going to do now that you know the truth?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. But I don't think Sora should be with that guy. He sounds like bad news." Roxas said.

"You're going to have to let him figure that out for himself, that is the only way he will be able to get past him." Axel said.

"When the hell did you get so wise?" Roxas asked.

Axel smirked, "Who's to say I haven't always been wise. I just don't share my wisdom much."

"Sure. If you say so. I have to go, thanks for talking to me." Roxas said. He really didn't like thanking Axel, but his mother had taught them to always thank someone when they do something for you.

"Yeah, see you later." Axel said, watching as the other left the apartment. Axel had noticed the slight blush when Roxas had said thanks and he couldn't stop his mind from throwing that one word in there. Cute.

* * *

Riku finished stocking the cds that had arrived earlier that day. He had spent the day working with Kairi. It was getting easier and easier for him to be around her, now that they weren't after the same person anymore. Kairi had started dating a guy from her science class and was quite happy with him. Riku had met him one day when he came in to take her to lunch. She had not been ready to leave and so Riku had gotten the chance to talk to the guy for a little while. He had asked about Kairi's childhood, so of course, Riku took the opportunity to tell embarrassing stories about her.

"So, you have plans for tonight?" Kairi asked after joining him with putting up merchandise. She had just returned from checking out a customer.

"Yeah. Axel and I are going to that new club tonight." Riku answered.

"Sounds fun. My boyfriend and I are going out with Selphie, Namine, Wakka, and Tidus. We might be going by there, I don't know yet." Kairi told him.

"I didn't think Namine likes clubs." Riku stated.

"She doesn't, that's why I don't know if we will go there or not. I'm going to try talking her into at least checking the place out." Kairi said. She didn't want to mention that Namine would probably agree since they knew people who worked there. Sora, namely. Kairi figured that Riku probably didn't know about Sora working there or he wouldn't be going.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, maybe we'll see you there." Kairi said, smiling at him. Riku nodded, although he wasn't really look forward to that. He didn't mind the girls, but Wakka and Tidus still hated him and didn't mind letting him know. Riku wondered if they were all going to be there then Sora might too.

'If he is, I can just avoid him, like I have been. No big deal. I already told Axel I would go. I can't just cancel because he might be there, Axel would get mad.' Riku thought. He was actually looking forward to going out tonight, it had been a while since he had went out and had fun. He really needed this.

The two finished up what they were working on, stopping to help the few customers who came in. Soon it was 9:00 and time for Riku to leave. Riku went and clocked out. He said goodbye to Kairi and left the store. When he got to his car Riku opened the trunk and pulled out the shirt he would be wearing to the club. Pulling his current shirt off he quickly changed into the new shirt and threw his other shirt into the trunk.

Axel had suggested they meet outside the club after Riku got off work. Riku was to go there straight from work since it was closer to the club than their apartments. Axel had decided on this to save time. He was hoping to get into the club before it became too crowded.

Riku drove to the club, listening to the radio as he went. After parking, he got out and started looking for Axel. The parking lot was already starting to get full, so it took a few minutes before he was able to find the other.

"This place looks crowded already." Riku said after meeting up with his friend.

"Yeah. We are going in anyway. I'm not letting you back out now." Axel said with a look on his face that said 'just try it and I will hurt you.'

"I didn't say I wanted to leave. Let's go in." Riku said. They headed towards the door. There was a short line, nothing too bad. After a couple of minutes and an id check, they were entering the club.

The inside was crowded, full of people of various ages. People dancing away on the dance floor as the music filled through the room. The lights flicker all around, with reds and blues illuminating everything in the path. There were tables set up around the dance floor and a bar off to the side.

"Not bad. This is only one of the floors, there is another one as well." Axel said, leaning over so that Riku could hear him over the music.

"Yeah, it's not bad." Riku answered, looking around. Axel led them towards the dance floor. It didn't take long for to make their way through, towards the middle, and start dancing with the many people that surrounded them.

* * *

"Everything looks great, Cloud." Xaldin said. He had come to Destiny Island to be at the club for the grand opening. At the moment he was talking with Cloud in the office. Leon sat in a chair off to the side.

"Thanks. Tonight seems to be going pretty good. Lots of people have come." Cloud said.

"Yes. It looks like the club will do really well in this location. I think you will do a great job too. I'm already impressed with what you have done here."

"Thanks. It was a lot of work, but I had people helping me. Plus the plans you gave me, so I can't take full credit for this." Cloud said, not all that comfortable with all the praise he was getting from Xaldin.

"We all have help, Cloud. Setting up a place like this, or any place for that matter, isn't easy. Everyone did a good job. Tell them I said that. I'm going to get back out there. Enjoy your evening." Xaldin said and left the room.

"You can relax now." Leon said. Leon stood up and walked over to Cloud, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Your boss is happy, everything is going great. So relax. And breath."

Cloud smiled at him, "Yeah, it's great. Shall we go out and enjoy our evening like he said?"

Cloud broke free from Leon and started to walk towards the door, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. Leon pulled Cloud back to him, turning him around in the process, and reached down to kiss him. The kiss was gentle and loving, and Cloud liked it. But it ended sooner than he wanted it to.

Leon smirked slightly after releasing Cloud from the kiss, "Yes, let's go enjoy our evening."

* * *

Sora could not believe how busy the club was. Although maybe he shouldn't be surprised since it was opening night. He had lost count a long time ago of how many drinks he had made. So far he had only messed up a few. A feat that made him quite proud. He had been sure that he would have constant brain freezes and forget how to make most of the drinks he had been taught over the past couple of months. But that had not happened.

The customers at the bar had died down and Sora was able to take a temporary breather. It was at this time that he had a chance to look around at the people on the dance floor. He found himself enjoying watching as the bodies moved in time to the music. There were some pretty good dancers out there, but of course, there were also so pretty bad ones too.

"Enjoying the show that much?" a familiar voice asked, with a slight note of humor in his voice. Sora looked in the direction the voice had come from and smiled.

"Xen! You came." Sora said and walked over closer to his boyfriend.

"I told you I would be here. Did you think I wouldn't show?" Xen asked.

"No, I figured you would. I was just starting to think I wouldn't get to see you, we were so busy up here."

"I noticed. But that is good for business. The club looks great." Xen said, looking around.

"Yep. Cloud has worked really hard to make it just prefect. He worked us hard too. Are you having a good time?" Sora asked.

Xen leaned over closer to Sora, "Now how can I be having a good time when you are back there working, instead of out here dancing with me?"

Xen had been so close when he said that that Sora could feel his breath on his ear. The conversation continued. Eventually, after looking around a little, Xen kissed Sora. It wasn't a deep kiss, just a short one, since Sora was working. Xen did not want to get the younger man in trouble on opening night. That would not be good at all, even if his brother was the manager of the club.

Menawhile, elsewhere, on the dance floor

"Riku! There you are. Are you having fun?" Kairi asked her silver haired friend that was currently dancing with a couple of different girls. Or more like, Riku and Axel were dancing and girls were flocking around them, so he wasn't actually dancing with any of them.

Riku looked up at Kairi and smiled. Instead of answering her, he pulled her closer to him so they could dance together. The girls that were already there gave Kairi a nasty look and walked off. Kairi just smiled and danced with her friend. Her boyfriend had left her to go with Tidus and Wakka to go play pool. Soon after they started dancing they were joined by Selphie and even Namine, to Riku's surprise.

"So you did talk her into coming here tonight." Riku said and laughed slightly.

Kairi beamed, "Sure did. She even seems to be having a good time."

"That's good." Riku said. He looked over at Namine as Axel made his way towards her, dancing with her. She blushed a little, probably from never dancing with anyone before, Riku guessed. She was the quiet type that preferred to go to places where she could sit and draw, instead of loud places like a club.

After the song ended, Riku excused himself, telling Kairi that he needed a drink. Kairi nodded and kept dnacing with the others. Axel and him had been dancing for a while. Riku was hot, sweaty, and very thirsty. He was stopped a time or two as he made his way over to the bar. Riku brushed the girls off, just wanting a drink. Maybe he would dance with them later, he told them. It was enough to get them to leave him alone for the time being.

He arrived at the bar and rest his arms on it, leaning down slightly. He looked to the right end of the bar where he saw a tall man with black hair talking to a couple of women. He called out to him to get his attention, but the guy didn't seem to hear him over the music. No surprise there. Riku decided to check for another bartender. Before he had a chance to turn his head towards the left side of the bar a man had walked up on his right side, calling for the bartender.

Riku looked left and felt his heart drop. There was Sora and Xenmas. Riku had caught the end of a shared kiss between the two. Sora looked up to see who had called for a bartender, but froze when he saw Riku looking at him. The look on his face being that of a child that had been caught doing something they knew they shouldn't have and was now going to get in big trouble. Riku's expression went between anger and hurt. Sora could see it, and it pained him. He didn't like seeing that hurt look on Riku's face. And he certainly didn't like being the one that had caused it. Riku looked at Xenmas and then back at Sora, his expression now one of anger. Then he turned around and made his way to the exit. Leaving the club.

Sora watched as Riku walked a way, wanting to say something, anything to make the other stop. But he couldn't. And Sora felt his heart shatter.

TBC

I know I took a little longer getting this chapter out, but I just couldn't seem to decided how to do what I wanted to do. I knew how I wanted the chapter to end, although I will probably have people asking how I could end it like that, but cliffhangers are good right? They do it all the time in manga. Anyway, knew what I wanted for ending, just not what I wanted to put in between. I have been trying to keep the chapters about the same length, so I didn't want to cheat you and make it only like 3 typed pages (I've been around 7 typed pages). So here is your chapter, I will try to get the chapter out in a decent amount of time, but it depends on it I have more trouble with my thought process or not. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

Comments: KHObsessed I don't think anyone likes Xemnas at this point, but that is okay. He is suppose to be screwed up. Angel3Keeper I know, but I can't rush these things. SoraSakura not exactly, but I can't say anymore than that. I don't want to ruin the story. Darkblade Wielder eventually they will stop the walking off. But right now they don't really know how to deal with things. ASKInfinity yes it is important to the story. I feel bad for him too. Laura thanks for not beating Sora. My story would die without him. As for Xemnas, just wait a little longer then you can use that bat on him if you want. I'm so sorry this took so long, my writer's block has been pretty bad lately.

Chapter 15

Xenmas sat at the bar watching the scene play out before him. He watched as his little brother's face went between anger and pain. He watched as Riku turned around and walked away. Walking away from the only person he had ever been in love with. Xenmas watched the expressions on Sora's face as they went from looks of guilt to looks of sadness. And he could not help but smile. He quickly removed the smile from his mouth as Sora turned to face him.

Sora stood there not knowing what to do. A part of him just thought he should leave things alone. What reason or right did he have to go after his ex? They were not even friends anymore, Riku had seen to that, cutting off all connection they had to each other. And it had hurt Sora to lose his best friend. Besides, he was with Xen now. And he was happy, right? So why was his heart hurting so bad?

Another part of him, a bigger part, wanted to go after the other. He wanted to stop him. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted his friend back, their friendship back to the way it was before they started dating. But he knew it could never be that way again. Not after what they had had together. Not after what had been destroyed. Could they ever get any where close to there again? Sora hoped so, he didn't think his heart could handle it if they didn't. He needed Riku. Riku needed him. But Riku wanted him in a way that Sora could not give him anymore. After all the tears he had cried, he didn't think he could trust Riku with his heart. And he wasn't sure that Riku would trust him with his anymore.

Sora didn't get a chance to come to a decision on what he should do. Not even a minute after Riku had left customers started pouring up to the bar again. He had to turn his attention on them. This was his job and he could not let his personal matters interfere with it. Sora half heard when Xen said he had to go for a while and he would see him later.

* * *

Riku stepped into the fresh air outside the club. His chest aching from what he had seen inside. After two months he had thought such a sight would be alright. That it wouldn't hurt so badly. But he had been wrong. It hurt just as bad as it had before. He had not gotten over Sora at all.

Riku felt he should be happy for Sora. He had always had feelings for Xenmas and now it looked like something was happening between them. And if you truly love someone you should want that person to be happy, even if it causes pain to yourself. So Riku had to be happy for him, no matter how much it hurt him. Because more than anything else, he wanted for Sora's happiness.

Riku walked away from the club a little and pulled out his phone. He would try to call Axel and let him know he had left. He could not bring himself to go back in there. He waited a few minutes after dialing the number and finally Axel picked up.

"What?" a rough voice said.

"It's me. I wanted you to know I left the club." Riku told his friend.

"Why? You said you would come here." Axel said. Riku could tell that Axel wasn't very happy.

"I did come, didn't I? I just left earlier than expected."

"What happened? Why did you leave all of a sudden?" Axel demanded.

"Sora. Sora is in there with Xenmas. Sorry, maybe I should be over this, but I'm not. And seeing that hurts too much still."

"So what are you going to do? Go home?" Axel asked, a sound of concern in his voice.

"Probably. I'll be alright. You don't have to worry about me. Just have fun for both of us." Riku didn't want Axel to have to leave on his account. He was glad that they had came here in separate cars.

"You're wanting to be alone, right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for understanding. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you later, bye"

Riku told Axel bye and hung up the phone. He started making his way to his car when arms wrapped around him from behind. Riku's first reaction was to panic. He had no idea who it was. The person was too tall to be Sora, and Axel would not do that. Then it dawn on him who would do that, but it was someone he didn't really want to see right now.

"Let me go." Riku said. He tried to break free from the hold that the other had on him, but he was not quite strong enough.

"I don't want to." the person told him, right beside his ear. The hold on Riku was tighten, not enough to hurt him, just enough to make sure he didn't get away.

"I never get to see you anymore. How come you never come visit me?" the other asked Riku.

"Why should I? Now let go." Riku said, harshly.

"I already told you I don't want to. Why shouldn't you come visit me? I can't come visit you, you moved, I don't know where you live. You also never answer when I call. Do you hate me, Riku?"

Riku sighed, "I don't hate you, I would if I could. You're a bastard and I should hate you, but I can't, not completely anyway. But that doesn't mean I like you." Riku said, wondering if what he said made sense to anyone but himself.

"Aww, Riku, that pains me to hear that you no longer like me, even if you don't hate me. You are my favorite person and you call me a bastard."

"What do you expect?" Riku said. He tried in vain to break free once again. It didn't seem like he would be going any where until the other allowed it.

"I expect you to feel as I do. I expect you to love me and to be your favorite person."

"If I am your favorite person, as you say, and you love me so much, then why did you sleep with my boyfriend? How could you do that?" Riku said, anger coming out in his voice.

"Ah, brother dear, everything I have done, I have done for you. You will see one day. And then perhaps you will thank me."

"You have done for me? Let go of me Xenmas. Dammit, let go now!" Riku was almost yelling at this point, his anger starting to overwhelm him. Xenmas loosen his gripe enough so that Riku could pretty much move away from him, but he still held a tight hold on his wrist. Riku turned and faced Xenmas. It took a little of control on Riku's part not to punch the other.

"How the hell can you say what you did you did for me? Or was it your goal to cause me pain? If that is what it was you succeeded. You've got Sora now, so just leave me alone. I guess that is what you wanted right? Sora?" Riku yelled, tears of anger, pain, and hatred coming to his eyes. He held them in, determined not to cry in front of his brother.

"I don't expect you to understand right now, but I have done it for you. As I would do anything for you. The fact that it caused you pain could not be helped, but it was not my goal. And no, Sora is not what I want. Soon, you will see. In the meantime, I would like to ask you to trust me, but I doubt you will." Xenmas said. To Riku it almost sounded like he was sad.

'Why would he be sad? Because he knows I won't trust him? Because he has caused me pain? I don't understand him at all.' Just trying to understand Xenmas was giving Riku a headache.

Xenmas pulled Riku into a hug before Riku even realized what was happening. Xenmas held the hug for a moment then completely let him go. Riku watched as Xenmas walked back towards the club, entering it once again.

"What the hell are you doing, Xenmas?" Riku asked to no one. He finished the walk to his car and left, wishing he could leave behind the pain to his heart and his head.

* * *

After hanging up from his phone call with Riku, Axel started looking around for Sora. Axel soon spotted the brunette behind the bar. Axel then looked for Xenmas, but he didn't see him anywhere. Axel choose to take this opportunity to try to talk to Sora.

"Hey, bartender, I would like a beer." Axel called out. Sora looked over to him and headed his way.

"What kind?" Sora asked.

"Whatever is closest. I didn't know you were working here, if I had know I might not have dragged Riku here." Axel said, watching Sora closely at the mention of his ex. Sora did not disappoint him, a look of sadness came over his face.

"So you brought him." Sora said, more a statement than a question. Sora grabbed a beer bottle and handed it to Axel after opening it. Axel thought Sora almost looked relieved to hear that it was him who brought Riku.

"Yeah, I thought it would be good for him to get out and have some fun. But he just ended up getting hurt again. Bad call on my part, I guess." Axel said. Axel took a drink of his beer, waiting for Sora to say something.

Sora looked up at him and then looked away, not knowing what to say. After a moment he thought of something and changed the subject.

"My brother, Cloud, is the manager of this club. Roxas and I both work here." Sora said, he had remembered Axel's comment about not knowing he worked here.

"Roxas works here too? Where at?" Axel said, allowing Sora to change the subject. He looked around in search of Roxas.

"The bar on the other dance floor." Sora said, glad his attempt had worked. Axel thought for a moment then smirked a little. He would go talk to Roxas, but he wasn't about to let Sora off scott free.

"You know, since you are dating Riku's older brother, Xenmas, maybe Riku should start dating your older brother, Cloud. Wouldn't that be great?" Axel said, smirk still in place.

Sora's eyes went wide at the comment. He didn't like the thought of Riku dating Cloud. That just couldn't happen. Cloud was with Leon now and Riku, well Riku, well Riku just couldn't go out with Cloud. Sora just couldn't let that happen.

"N- no, Cloud already has a boyfriend. He is with Leon now." Sora said, hoping to keep Axel from trying to set his brother up with his ex.

"Is that so? Doesn't mean he won't change his mind. Riku is quite a catch. He is faithful too, as long as his boyfriend is faithful to him." Axel said.

Sora looked up at Axel, pain flashing through his eyes. He knew that Axel was trying to hurt and upset him. He also felt he probably deserved it. What Axel said had been true after all.

Sora was too absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Axel walk away. Deciding he had had enough picking on Sora, Axel made his way back to the dance floor looking for the people he had left there. Spotting Kairi, he made his way over to her.

"Riku left. Let's go over to the other bar" Axel said into her ear so she could hear him over the music. Kairi gave him a questioning look, wondering why Riku had left, but then her expression changed to understanding. She nodded and found the other two girls to go with them.

After a few minutes of fighting their way off the floor and then to the other room, they finally find themselves on the second floor. Axel looked over and spotted the blond at the bar. Roxas was busy at the moment so talking to him now was out of the question.

* * *

Roxas had just finished wiping down the bar after a break in customers. He let his eyes roam to the floor, a part of him wishing he didn't have to work tonight so he could be out there dancing too. He quickly spotted a couple of red heads dancing rather close to each other. Recognizing one of them as Axel, he continued watching the two.

Roxas was surprised, he never would have figured Axel to be a good dancer. He watched as Axel moved in perfect time to the music. He watched as his body drew closer to the girl dancing with him. He was awed. They seemed to move in perfect harmony with each other. As Roxas stood their watching he started feeling something else. He felt jealous. That was the only way he could describe the feeling he felt in his heart. But what was he jealous of?

While Roxas pondered this feeling, Axel looked over and caught his eye. Seeing that Roxas was no longer busy he whispered something to Kairi and made his way over to the bar. Roxas looked at him as he approached, his heart speeding up a little. Just a little.

"Hey, Sora told me you were working over here. Thought I would come by and say hi, but you were busy when I got over here." Axel said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, you saw Sora?" Roxas said, not wanting to say to much in fear he might say something stupid. Or something that would make Axel pick on him again. "Did you come here with her?"

Axel looked to where Roxas was pointing, then back at Roxas, "Kairi? No, I met Riku up here, but he left after seeing Sora with Xenmas."

"I see." Roxas felt bad once again over something he was not responsible for. Sora was still causing Riku pain, that much was clear, but there wasn't anything Roxas could do about that.

"You working until close?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded in response. The feeling of wishing he wasn't working tonight came back to him even stronger than before. He wanted to be out there dancing with Axel. These thoughts were starting to worry him. Since when had he wanted to spend time with the other?

"That's too bad. I guess I'll see you later. Come by my place sometime. We'll hang out." Axel told him and then walked back to the dance floor. Roxas was happy to see Axel didn't go back to dancing with Kairi. And he was also happy that Axel had said to come over sometime. Of course, that wasn't something he would be admitting to Axel anytime soon.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Sora whined as he sat down at a table. The club was final closed for the night and they had just finished clean up. Sora and Roxas were waiting for Cloud to get done so that they could leave.

Roxas watched as Sora rested his head on the table in front of him. He was also tired, it had been a long, busy night.

"So your boyfriend was here earlier?" Roxas asked. He had yet to talk to Sora about the things he had found out from Axel. With getting ready for the club opening he had not had the time to bring up the pictures or that he knew that Sora had cheated on Riku. It wasn't just not having the time though, he wasn't sure he wanted to bring it up. Was there really a reason to? It wasn't really any of his business, after all, it was between Sora and Riku.

Sora lifted his head up and smiled at the mention of Xenmas, "Yep, he came. He knew I was really nervous about tonight, so he wanted to show his support. I felt a lot less nervous after seeing him."

"I heard he wasn't the only one that you saw tonight." Roxas said, noticing that Sora's smile faltered at the comment. Sora looked down to the ground.

"Yeah, Riku was here. He didn't talk to me though. After seeing me he left." Sora didn't know what Roxas had heard and he didn't want to tell him anything he hadn't already heard.

"He saw you with his brother, did you expect him to talk to you?" Roxas asked.

"He could have said hi, but he just avoided me like he always does."

"Don't you understand how painful it is to him?" Roxas had to wonder if Sora was really that naive.

"He is not the only one who has been in pain. I spent months crying over him cheating on me. I was hurting that whole time, but I still want to be friends. I know it probably won't be like it was in the past, at least not for a long time, but I want my best friend back." Sora said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I don't understand you, Sora. Not at all." Roxas felt himself starting to get angry at his brother over something he didn't have anything to do with. The way Sora talked made him sound cold hearted. And Roxas didn't believe he was that.

"What do you mean? Why don't you understand me?" Sora asked, confused.

"You said that you have like this Xen guy for a long time, but until recently I never heard you talk about him, only Riku. Every time I talked to you over the phone everything was always about Riku. Always Riku. Like he was the only person you could see. It was like your world revolved around him. So I have a hard time believe that you love someone other than him."

Sora was quiet, not knowing what to say. Maybe he had talked a lot about Riku in the past, but they had always been close so that was understandable. It didn't mean that he didn't love Xen.

"Do you really love this other guy? I think you should seriously think about this. Because, it you ask me, Riku is the one you really love, the only one you have ever truly loved. And if you don't do something soon, you will lose him completely, forever."

Roxas got up. He had said what he wanted to say, he just hoped Sora took his advice and thought about it seriously.

TBC

I would like to take this time to say, so that no one misunderstands my intentions, Xenmas' feelings for Riku are purely brotherly. You could say he has a brother complex, but there is not anything sexual about his feelings for his little bother. I didn't want people reading that and thinking that I was saying that Xen was in love with Riku. Botherly, that's it. And it seems pretty clear, Riku's brotherly feelings are not as strong. Which is why this is the first time I have shown the two even talking.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own, still.

Comments: This chapter is a turning point of sorts. SoraSakura yep, Roxas was the man last chapter. Get Sora to actually think about things. Xen's side is this chapter, so no one has to wait to long. Gold3 my number one fan, question answered in this chapter. Sorry for the wait before, this chapter came out rather smoothly, took me less than a day. And I think it is probably better than the last couple. Darkblade Wielder not exactly what you asked for, but for now this will have to do, I don't want to rush things. KHObsessed sorry, I'm sure you can find a little bit of a reason to at least be mad at him in this chapter. ASKInfinity I know, back in my comments I put a note about my spelling error on his name, but I figured since I have been saying it that way it might confuse people if I change it now. So I am going to stick to Xen. ForeverFadingBlack uh, I like my head where it is. I don't want to end up like the teddy bear, but I just can't rush things. Please have mercy on me. To everyone else thank you, you are the best. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry I took so long, but I needed to work on the next chapter and make sure that I could make things in this chapter work. So it was for the future of the story.

Chapter 16

Sora sat in Xen's apartment lost in thought. He had been unable to get what Roxas had said to him the night before off of his mind. Like a broken record it replayed over and over again. He sat there wondering how could that be true. He had had a crush on Xen as long as he could remember, so to say that Riku was the only one he had ever truly loved had to be false.

Xen sat down beside him on the couch and pulled him in to his lap. He could tell that Sora was preoccupied with something and had a pretty good idea what it was. Xen leaned over and started kissing on Sora's neck, making his way up to his ear. When he didn't get much of a response to the action he started whispering in his ear.

"Want to go to the bedroom? I'll take your mind off of everything else." Xen asked.

Sora quickly came out of his thoughts, "Ah, sorry, now is not really a good time. I should go. I'll see you later."

As Sora got up and walked out the door, Xen smiled.

"Maybe he is finally starting to realize it. A little more and everything should be fine."

* * *

"I think Sora still loves Riku. He is just to stuck on the idea that he loves this other guy to realize it." Roxas said, taking the glass of tea that Axel was handing him. Roxas had decided to take Axel up on his offer to come over. He had arrived a few minutes before.

"He didn't seem to like my suggestion that Riku get together with your brother Cloud." Axel told him. He sat down on the couch next to Roxas.

"You suggested that? Why?" Roxas asked.

"To see how he would react. I said since he was going out with Riku's older brother then maybe Riku should go out with his older brother."

"He reacted badly?"

"He said Riku couldn't, that Cloud was with Leon. But his expression seemed to give other reasons that that couldn't happen."

"He grew up with Riku, right?" Roxas asked, thoughts coming into his mind. He was determined to get to the bottom of all of this.

"Yeah. Why do you ask" Axel asked.

"Then he probably spent some time around Riku's older brother too. I remember spending a lot of time with Cloud's friends. I remember how I looked up to them, thinking they were so cool. I wanted to be around them, be like them."

"I remember a conversation I had with Riku when he was moving, after I had found the pictures. He said that Sora would always hang around Xenmas when he was there. That he would blush around him." Axel said. Roxas looked over to him and noticed the far away look in his eyes.

"I use to blush around a couple of Cloud's friends. It wasn't because I had special feelings for them, just that I looked up to them and wanted them to think highly of me. I would blush when I thought I might have done something stupid, or was afraid I might. Even if he did blush around him, I'm not convinced he was in love with him."

Roxas took a minute to get his thoughts in order. He knew he had Axel's attention even if the other looked like he was somewhere else.

"A deep rooted admiration. Something mistaken for something else. Is that what you are saying? From what Riku told me, it is true that Sora looked up to Xenmas. Maybe a lot of younger kids look up to their friends older siblings, or their older siblings friends."

"Yeah, and sometimes feelings like that can be mistaken for something they are not. And Sora is pretty naive, it would be just like him to make that mistake." Roxas said.

"That's true. But it is hard to say for sure. We can sit here all we want and say thats what happened, but only Sora knows what he really feels." Axel said, taking a drink afterwards.

"I'm not so sure he even knows what he really feels." Roxas sighed. "If he was so in love with Xenmas then why did he never mention him, not even briefly."

"He never did? Did he talk about Riku?" Axel asked, finally looking towards his guest.

"All the time. Riku was almost all he ever talked about. But never Xenmas."

"Then maybe you're right. He's just got to figure that out." Axel said.

"I just hope it is not to late when he does." Roxas said, his voice not much louder than a whisper. Axel heard the comment and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Are you ready for Christmas, Riku?" Kairi asked her friend. They were at work and the store was dead. There had only been a handful of customers all day. So the two of them were bored.

"I'm not celebrating this year." Riku said in an uninterested tone.

"What? Riku you have to celebrate Christmas. Why would you not?" Kairi said.

"No one to celebrate it with. My parents are who knows where, Axel always has plans for Christmas, most people do. And no way am I spending the day with my brother. He will probably spend it with Sora anyway. I have no desire to be there for that." Riku told her.

"So come to my house. You can spend it with my family." Kairi didn't like the thought of him being alone on Christmas.

"Thanks, but no. I'm not really in the mood this year."

Kairi thought about the situation. Riku wouldn't come for Christmas, but maybe if they had a Christmas party. She needed to think about this some more and talk to her other friends. They would have to think of something. She was tired of seeing him this way all the time.

* * *

Sora sat in the park. After leaving Xen's he had just walked. He had no destination in mind, he just needed to walk to clear his mind. But it wasn't working. Riku's expression after he saw him last night stayed with him. He had looked so hurt and angry. The look had caused Sora to feel pain. Even thinking about it now still caused him to hurt.

When Riku had left, Sora had felt like his heart had broken all over again. The pain running deep down inside, consuming his heart. When had Riku gotten such a hold over him? Had he been wrong all along, thinking that Riku didn't have his heart, when in actuality he did?

Sora's thought went back to when Riku had first confessed to him. They had been sitting on the beach watching the sun set. When Sora had heard those words it had surprised him, he hadn't known that Riku had felt that way. But in that instance he had felt his heart soar. At that time he had not remembered ever feeling happier.

He remembered the first time they had kissed. How they had been walking down the beach. A storm had been coming and it was getting cooler out. Riku had held him tight and rubbed his arms to warm him. Riku had said that it felt so right, and Sora had agreed. And he hadn't been lying. He loved the feeling of Riku's arms around him. He had loved the sweet, gentle kiss that Riku had given him. It was a feeling he had wanted to experience again and again.

He then thought about when Riku had asked him to move in with him. There had been an intense pain in his chest thinking that Riku was going to be away from him. He hadn't liked that thought at all. But then Riku had said he wanted him to move with him and the pain had been replaced by a feeling of happiness. Riku had kissed him after he had said yes and then started to take things further. It had taken all the willpower that Sora had to stop him. He had wanted to continue at that time, but he stopped them because he wanted their first time together to be perfect.

Sora's mind continued to go through the past that they had shared together. The first time that they had made love and the time that they had went away together. He thought about their talks about the future, the future they would have together. Sora had not been able to see it any other way. He had wanted to spend his future with Riku. Always with Riku.

These thoughts brought questions with them. Why had that changed? His feelings about the future. If that was how he felt, then why was everything changed when Xen reappeared? Had it changed at that time? No, it hadn't. Even after sleeping with Xen he still hadn't wanted to lose Riku. At the time he had thought it was because Riku was more than his boyfriend and lover, he was his best friend. He had thought he was afraid to lose his friendship, unable to see clearly that it was really his love he didn't want to lose.

Then Riku had started staying out late and drinking. Sora was afraid of what was happening, afraid that he was losing his love, so he guarded his heart. He convinced himself that even though he did love Riku, the feelings weren't as strong as they could be. He had started reminding himself that he loved Xen more.

But he could see know that he had been wrong about that. He had always loved Riku, not Xen. Xen was someone he looked up to, someone he put up high on a pedestal with his feelings of respect and admiration, but not love. Not real love anyway. He had though Xen had his heart, but it had always been Riku. And that was why it had hurt so much when everything was happening.

And now that he finally understood all of this, what was he to do? He had destroyed everything between them. He had put all the blame for their failed relationship on Riku, when in reality he had been the one to doom their relationship from the very beginning. With his thinking that he was in love with someone else.

Although he had loved Riku with all his heart, and it appeared still did, he had not acknowledged the feelings. He had mistaken everything. His feelings for Xen mixed up with his feelings for Riku. Why couldn't have all of this been clear to him before he made the biggest mistake of his life. Yes, he understood now, sleeping with Xen had been the biggest mistake. He had slept with the one he thought he loved, only to hurt the one he really did love. And hurt him he did. He had caused Riku a tremendous amount of pain. Pain that he would later belittle with his own rants about Riku's cheating.

Time and time again, Riku had suffered. Sora had suffered when Riku stayed out late drinking, coming home drunk with scents of others on him. But all Riku had to do was remember what he knew to be true. Sora had complained to himself that Riku wasn't loving, they barely kiss, they hadn't made love in a while. But now he understood, Riku didn't want to lose him, even after what he had done. So he stayed with him, withdrawn, yes, but there none the less. And staying with Sora was probably all he could do at the time.

Thinking that Sora never loved him, that his love was one sided. Probably holding a deep fear that Sora would leave him for Xen. And the way things were now, it was like his fear hadn't been wrong. No, Sora had not left him for Xen, but he had gotten together with him within a couple of months, so it seemed like it could be the cause.

Sora had never hated himself as much has he did at this moment. How could he have done that? How could he have hurt Riku, his Riku, so badly? How could he have not seen the truth that was in his heart? That Riku is the only one for him. Riku was his everything, he had been Riku's everything. And he had went and messed that all up.

Was it something that could be fixed? Riku had said he didn't want to get back together with Sora. He had said if he was with Sora he would only feel dead inside. Riku had said he was trying to move on. Sora couldn't help but feel like he was dying inside. He knew exactly how Riku had must have felt all that time.

What was Sora going to do? Was it too late? Was the situation hopeless? Could he change Riku's mind? Was there anyway to convince Riku that he did love him and not anyone else? He didn't know, but he knew he had to try.

But Sora was getting ahead of himself. The first thing he needed to do was end things with Xen. Riku would never believe him if he went to him before he did that. Sora got up, heading back the way he had come. He would end things now.

* * *

"I think we should have a Christmas party." Kairi announced to Selphie and Namine. She hadn't bother inviting Tidus and Wakka to meet with them because she knew they would not agree with her. She wanted the party to help Riku since he wasn't planning on celebrating and they didn't like Riku anymore.

"Sounds fun. We could invite everyone, so we need someplace big enough for everyone." Selphie said.

"I don't know about inviting everyone." Kairi said. Selphie and Namine looked over at her confused by her statement.

"What do you mean? You like big gatherings, so why wouldn't you want to invite everyone?" Namine asked.

"Riku told me he wasn't going to celebrate Christmas this year. He said he didn't have anyone to celebrate with. I invited him to my house to have Christmas with my family, but he declined. I thought maybe he would come if it was a party."

Selphie and Namine sat listening, taking in everything that Kairi had said. They all knew that Riku had not been the same since his split with Sora. It was hard to even get a smile out of him anymore. He quit joking around and laughter from him was something that hadn't been heard in a while. In short, it was a little depressing being around him. They really didn't know what had happened between the two, only the things the had hear the night they went to karaoke. But they could tell that both had been hurt.

But Sora had a lot of people there for him. Riku only seemed to have Axel, so the girls had taken it upon theirself to be there for him. They didn't feel that by doing so that they were taking sides, they just felt he needed someone too.

"Oh, and he probably won't come if Sora is going to be there." Namine said, understanding what Kairi was saying.

"Tidus and Wakka are out too. They would probably just be jerks to him all night." Selphie added.

"We'll figure something out. Maybe Axel will help. I know he would like to have Riku back to normal too." Kairi said. The other two nodded in response. Kairi decided she would talk to Axel first chance she got. They didn't have long to plan something.

* * *

"Xen? Are you here?" Sora asked, shutting the door to Xen's apartment. Xen had given him a key, which Sora planned on returning today. Xen came into the room from the kitchen.

"I'm here. So you finally made it back, you were gone so long I was starting to worry." Xen said. He walked over to wrap his arms around Sora, only to have the other pull away from him.

"Is something wrong, Sora?" Xen said, eying Sora with concern.

"I can't do this anymore. This is all wrong. I should be with Riku. I want to be with Riku. I was wrong and I hurt him. I thought I loved you, but I was wrong. I love him."

"So you finally figured it out. You're pretty slow sometimes Sora." Xen said, surprising Sora.

"What?" Sora asked, too stunned to say anything else.

"I've always known that you love him."

"Then why did you go after me? Were you trying to hurt him? You told me that he wasn't good enough for me, that you had always known that." Sora asked. He didn't understand.

"I was hoping you would defend him, but you didn't. Riku is my precious little brother, my favorite person in the whole world, and I hated hurting him. But it had to be done, for his sake. I did it for him, for his happiness."

"I- I don't understand. You did it for him?" Sora asked.

"Yes, you seem to be stuck on the idea that you were in love with me, even though you were really in love with him. I had to make you see the truth, you couldn't just be told, you had to see it. And the only way for you to see it was to lose him, to hurt him. I had hoped when I came back after being gone for a couple of years that you would have realized it, but you still didn't. You still seemed to think you felt something for me."

Xen let that sink in before continuing. He wanted Sora to fully understand everything.

"The pictures were my doing. I paid someone to take them. When you didn't break up with him, I had them delivered to him. Honestly, I would have been happy if he would have just broken up with you then and been done with it, but he didn't. He stayed with you and he suffered greatly for it."

Sora looked down at the ground, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Then he cheated on you and you felt pain. After a while it became too much for you so you left him. You left him and shatter what was left of his heart. But you still couldn't seem to see how much you really loved him, so I had to act again. And now I have caused him pain once again. I didn't plan what happened at the club, I had no idea he would be there. But perhaps it was for the best."

"For the best? How can you say that? You saw his face, how hurt he was. So how was it for the best?"

"Because now you have finally realized the truth. Do you feel just as dead as he did? Does your heart hurt worse than it ever has before?" Xen asked somewhat harshly.

"Yes." Sora said, the tears fighting to free themselves.

"Good. Then maybe you can finally understand the dept of his pain."

"You hate me, you want me to feel this pain. You have wanted that all along, haven't you?"

"I told you he is my favorite person, I don't like someone causing him pain. Anyone who does should suffer."

"But I didn't cause him pain until you came back into the picture." Sora said starting to get angry. He didn't care that Xen had played with his feelings, but he did care that Riku had gotten hurt because of it.

"That wasn't working for me. After I came back it didn't take much to get you to betray him. Was I suppose to stay away from him for the rest of his life just so you wouldn't hurt him when I was around. I wanted to be able to see him, to spend time with him, but what would you have done."

Sora understood what Xen was saying. Even if what happened hadn't have, Sora probably would have acted different when he was around. Then Riku would have been hurt anyway.

"Two months ago, when I found out Riku knew about what had happened between you and me, I told him I was sorry. He said I wasn't, that in order for me to be sorry about it I would have to regret sleeping with you and that he knew I didn't. But I do now. I realize what a big mistake I made and I regret it. But I don't know if I can convince him of that."

"I don't know either, you hurt him pretty bad."

"Even still, I have to do everything I can to show him that I am sorry. And that I really do love him, not you. I have to make him see that he is the one who has my heart. I don't know how I am going to do it, or if I can. But I won't give up. I lost him once and I don't want that to ever happen again."

"Don't get so far a head of things. In order to lose him again, you have to have him back. And at this point you don't. Better work on that first. And if you do manage to get him back, you better not break his heart again. I won't be so nice next time you hurt my little brother. Understand?" Xen said, glaring at Sora to make sure he knew he wasn't kidding.

"Yes, I understand."

TBC

I really like this chapter, we are finally seeing some movement. Now to see how things will go with Riku. To everyone who wanted to hate Xemnas, you still can, he was pretty mean to Sora. Didn't seem to care that he caused him pain too. All he cared about was Riku. So that is pretty good reason to hate him. Hope you enjoyed, please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own anything, except the plot and all it's twist and turns.

Comments: Darkblade Wielder I know Riku wasn't in the last chapter very much, he makes more of an appearance here. ASKInfinity yes you are right only few more chapters left, at least two after this one. You don't have to change your mind, he is a bastard. ArkofPathos is this soon enough? And yes, he finally gets it. KHObsessed so I won't make you wait for at least one. I updated sooner this time. Yeah me! Although my excuses for taking so long last couple of chapters, well writer's block main reason, then there is FFXII, and trying to figure out myspace. To everyone else who reviewed and said they still hated Xemnas, that's okay so do I. Thanks for all the reviews and to those who just continue to read this story, even after it got weird. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 17

Kairi sat and waited for Axel to say something. It was Sunday and the two were sitting inside a little cafe having coffee. She had spoken to the other red head about her desire to have a Christmas party that Riku would attend. Axel was deep in thought contemplating the situation.

"We could have it at my place. I'm not sure he will go to a party, but I could just convince him to come hang out with me at my place and not tell him about the party." Axel said.

"Won't he get mad?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe, but he'll already be there. Getting him to stay will probably be easier than getting him to come." Axel said and shrugged his shoulders. Riku would probably come if he thought it was just going to be the two of them.

"Who are you planning on inviting?" Axel asked, his eyebrow going up.

"Namine, Selphie, you, of course and a few other people. I'm not planning on it being a big party. I was thinking Friday night, we are both getting off at 8:00." she answered.

"And Sora?" Axel asked. Kairi looked over at him and shook her head no.

"I know that they are having problems and not really talking right now. I won't invite him. This is for Riku. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. Is that okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, if Sora was there Riku would end up leaving." Axel answered. Axel finished his cup of coffee and got up to leave. "I'll leave the plans for this up to you, getting Riku there will be my job. Understand?"

Kairi nodded in agreement and said her goodbyes to the other before he left. After finishing her own coffee, she made her way towards Selphie's. They had things to do to have the party ready on time. She just hoped Axel was successful with his part.

* * *

"_It's beautiful, Riku." Sora said to his boyfriend as he stood back and admired the Christmas tree that stood before the two of them. Riku had taken him out that day to pick it out. When they had come home they had decorated it. _

"_Yeah, you picked a good tree." Riku said, glancing at Sora and smiling. Riku wrapped his arms around the smaller one and pulled them closer together. Riku held him for a few more minutes before letting go and walking into the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with presents in his arms._

"_Riku, where did those come from? Who are they for?" Sora asked, confused. When did Riku buy so many presents? _

_Riku looked at him and smiled gently, "They are for you. Did you think I wouldn't get you anything?"_

"_For me? All of those?" Sora asked._

"_Yes, Sora. I couldn't choose which I wanted to get for you more, so I got them all." _

"_What are they?" _

_Riku laughed, but it was a warm, loving laughter. "They are presents and that is all I am saying. You are just going to have to wait to find out what is inside." _

_Sora pouted, thinking it was mean of Riku to put those presents out now. He knew Sora wasn't good at waiting for things like this. Riku noticed the pout and came closer. He reached over and kissed Sora on the nose first then placed a small kiss on his lips. _

"_It's only a few more days, Sora baby. Then you can open them." _

_Sora smiled. Riku was right, he could wait. And he still had to wrapped the things he had gotten for Riku. Sora knew that Christmas would be a good one this year. He would be spending all day with Riku._

Sora woke up with a smile on his face. The dream was about their first Christmas together after they had gotten their own place. He had been right, it had been a good Christmas. They had went to Sora's father's on Christmas Eve and celebrated with him then. On Christmas Day it had just been the two of them for most of the day. Sora had called his brothers to wish them well. Their friends had come over for a couple of hours in the evening to exchange gifts. It had been a great day.

Looking back at that time brought mixed feelings to Sora. He loved the memory, but the knowledge that Christmas this year would not be like that at all made him sad. He would be lucky if he even got to glance at Riku on Christmas.

These thoughts were depressing to him. He hated the fact that this would be the first Christmas in a very long time he would not spend at least a little time with Riku. When they were children their families, well Sora and his dad and Riku's family, would have Christmas dinner together. Riku and him had always gotten each other something. Maybe it hadn't been much, but the other would always love it.

As Sora sat there thinking about the past and the present, a thought crossed his mind. He smiled widely, and got out of bed to get dressed. It was Tuesday and he had things to do today. In the long run it might not make any difference, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. Not when there was so much at stake.

* * *

Riku walked around the mall before work looking at the different window displays. Normally this time of year made him happy, thinking about all of the things he wanted to get for Sora. But they were no longer together, not even friends, so it would be pointless to buy Sora a gift. He still needed to get some things for other people. It had been many years since the group had started getting together and exchanging gifts. The date of the exchange varied, sometimes Christmas Day, Christmas Eve, or sometime before, but they had always done it. Even if he would not be attending the exchange this year he would still get gifts for his friends. With everything else that had changed, he didn't want that to change as well.

So here he was, walking around the mall trying to decide what to get Axel and Kairi. Namine had been easy, anything that is drawing related she will love. Selphie was also not hard, she loves sweet things and gifts of candy make her happy. Even though they weren't really friends anymore he had picked up a couple of things for Tidus and Wakka that he was sure they would like. He had done that mainly out of habit.

After walking around for a little while longer he chose a nice Zippo lighter for Axel. Axel didn't smoke but he liked fire and usually had a lighter on him. The lighter was black and on it engraved in silver was a dragon shooting flames. It wasn't shiny, which made it look better. Now that just left Kairi.

As Riku walked, lost in thought about what to get Kairi, he found himself stopping. He looked up to see where he was. There in front of him was a necklace. He had seen this necklace plenty of times. It was one that Sora had shown him. Riku knew that Sora really liked this necklace. He had wanted to buy it but at the time it wasn't something he thought he should. Sora had come up with all kinds of other things he could spend his money on that would make more sense. Riku didn't know why, but he entered the store and bought the necklace. He shouldn't be buying it, but he had. He decided he could give it to Sora with no name attached to tell who it was from. He probably hadn't been the only one Sora had shown the necklace to.

Kairi's present was found soon after. He returned to his car to lock up the gifts before he headed off to work.

* * *

Sora carefully looked over the items in front of him. There were so many and he had to get the perfect one. Only the perfect one would do. He looked over them all, over and over again. Disappointed he left the store. None of them would work. None of them had been right. He would go somewhere else.

Sora went to another store, leaving just like he had at the first store. This wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Maybe he was being to picky. No, he had to be picky with this. He couldn't take anything less than what he wanted.

Sora was starting to get discouraged in the third when he spotted it. He had almost missed it, but there it was. And it seemed to jump out at him, screaming 'I am the one you need.' It was perfect, just what he had been looking for. He call the sales person over to take a closer look. After examining it closely he knew that he had been right.

"I'll take it." Sora told the man behind the counter. The man nodded and rang up his purchase. Sora left the store happy. Things were starting to look up. But he still had a long way to go, he shouldn't get overconfident. But he had to be optimistic, that was the only way he could be right now. This had to work, it just had too.

* * *

"Axel, what are you doing here?" Roxas asked, as he caught up with his new friend. The two were currently in the mall.

"Christmas shopping. You?" Axel answered.

"I need to pick up a gift for Cloud, I already bought Sora's." Roxas said.

"I have to get something for Riku. But I already know what I am getting him. Wanna hang out, we can get something to eat after we finish our shopping." Axel said.

"Sure." Roxas didn't hesitate to answer. He had been spending more time with Axel lately. He knew he was attracted to him, but he didn't know if the feeling was mutual. The two walked a little ways before Axel stopped in front of the music store.

"Are you getting Riku a cd?" Roxas asked.

"No, Riku works here, I need to talk to him for a moment." Axel said.

"Oh, I'll look around while you talk to him." Roxas stated.

Axel walked over to the counter where Riku was busy ringing out a couple of customers. He waited until they left before starting a conversation.

"Hey, how's it going?" Axel asked.

"We've been busy today. Everyone's getting ready for Christmas I guess."

"Yeah, that's why I'm at the mall today. You closing today?"

"Yes, and my schedule was changed so now I am working tomorrow too."

"Its been a long time since you worked on Wednesday." Axel said. He didn't want Riku to become suspicious, so he was going to casually bring up Friday night.

"Yeah, well, I don't really need them off anymore. Since my reason for wanting to be off that day is gone." Riku said, thinking of Sora.

"I guess. So what are you doing Friday night?" Axel asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Why don't you come over. We'll hang out, I'll buy lots of beer." Axel said. Riku shrugged.

"Okay, I'll come over after work."

"Alright, see you then. I need to go finish shopping so I can get the hell out of this mall."

Riku laughed, "Have fun."

Axel glared a mock glare, "Yeah, see ya."

Axel walked over to Roxas to let him know he was finished. As the two walked out of the store, Riku watched. He couldn't help but smile. He could tell that Axel had feelings for his ex's brother. He just hoped things worked out better for Axel than they had for him.

"So, did you get to talk to him, they were pretty busy?" Roxas asked as they headed to a different store.

"Yes, hey, you have plans for Friday night about 8:00?" Axel asked.

"No, Cloud says he is going to give us Fridays off until we get better at bartending. That is the busiest night, so we are going to be working on weeknights and a little while on Saturdays. So I don't have plans."

"Then come to my place. Kairi wants to have a Christmas party. We are going to have it at my place. That's what I was talking to Riku about. I asked him to come over and hang out, he thinks it will just be the two of us, so don't say anything about it."

"Why are you not telling him?"

"He told Kairi he wasn't celebrating Christmas this year, that's why she wants to have a Christmas party. We figure he'll come to hang out with me, but probably wouldn't if he knew the truth. There won't be a lot of people there, just a few. It should be alright if you come."

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked. He didn't know what Riku thought of him, after all it was his twin brother that had hurt him. He didn't want to ruin the night for him. Maybe Riku doesn't like him at all, but he has been fairly nice to him on the occasions they have met.

"Yeah, it will be fine." Axel said. He looked at Roxas and then added, as if reading the other's mind, "Riku doesn't hate you, he isn't going to spaz out or anything just because you're there. Just come alone, okay."

Roxas nodded. He knew what Axel was trying to say. Don't bring Sora. That would be a mistake. It would surely upset Riku if Sora was there and they were having this party for him, so he didn't want to upset him. If he did that it would lead to Axel getting mad at him and he didn't want that either. Roxas was happy that Axel had invited him. Maybe there was something there. Maybe he had a chance with him. And maybe Friday night would lead to something good for him.

* * *

The next couple of days Kairi was pretty busy. She had heard from Axel that Riku had agreed to come on Friday night. She still had things to do. She wanted this party to be great. Selphie and Namine had met up with her at the grocery store where they bought food and drinks. After that she needed decorations. Axel was not the type to put up a tree or any kind of Christmas decor, but it was a Christmas party so they needed decorations.

It had taking some talking to get Axel to agree to let her set up a small tree and decorated his apartment. She had promised that she would come over on Saturday and take everything down. He had finally agreed. She borrowed a small tree that her mother use to set up at her work. It was only about 3 feet tall, but it would be enough. Selphie and Namine had loaned her some ornaments for the tree. The three of them would go to Axel's place Friday morning and set everything up. Selphie and Namine would go over while Kairi was still at work on Friday night and get everything else ready.

She also had to finish her shopping. The girls had decided that they would do there annual exchange at the party. They would meet up with Sora, Tidus, and Wakka at another time to give them their gifts. Riku thought it would only be him and Axel, so he probably wouldn't bring his gifts. But Axel would have his, and Riku did live in the same complex, he could go get them. Assuming he had bought any. Kairi wasn't so sure he had since he had said he wasn't celebrating this year. But it didn't matter, they had all gotten him a gift and would give it to him whether he had gotten them anything or not.

Kairi was determined that everything would be perfect. But even the most thought out plans don't always turn out how you want them too.

* * *

Sora walked into the music store and looked around. Spotting Riku on the floor stocking he made his way over to him. He was nervous, scared, and determined. He needed for this to work.

"Riku." Sora said, as he stopped beside the other. Riku looked up at him, a quick hint of surprise showing on his face, but that expression soon faded. Riku went back to stocking.

"What do you want Sora? I'm busy right now." Riku said. His voice emotionless. Sora took a deep breath before continuing.

"I would really like to talk to you. I know you are busy right now, but can we meet later or maybe tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"I have to close tonight and will be here late. Axel already asked me to come over after work tomorrow."

"I see. Then maybe on Saturday or..." Sora started, but was interrupted.

"I don't really see that we have anything to say to one another. All that needed to be said has already been said. If you need somebody to talk to then go talk to your boyfriend. I don't have time for this." Riku said, coldly. The look on Riku's face told Sora that nothing good would come out of him trying to talk to him now. He would leave. He would have to try talking to him some other time, when he wasn't at work. He had no desire to cause a scene at Riku's job and get him in trouble. No, that would not help him at all. There would be another time. He would find a way to get Riku to listen to him. Because he refused to give up until he did.

* * *

Friday, the day of the Christmas party

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this." Axel said to Kairi. She was decorating his apartment with all kinds of reds and greens. He had thought she had just been talking about putting a tree up, but he had thought wrong. Currently she was at his place with Selphie and Namine making a mess. Or what he considered a mess.

"Because you care about your friend and want to see him back to normal again. Maybe this won't get him back to his usual self, but we are trying."

"If it wasn't for him, I would never had agreed to this." Axel said, shooting her a glare. Kairi smiled sweetly.

"I know."

"I invited Roxas." Axel said.

"Really? Is that okay?" Kairi asked.

"It will be fine. I told him to come alone, so he won't be bringing Sora. I also told him why we were doing this."

"Okay, then I guess it shouldn't be a problem since he knows not to bring Sora." Kairi said.

"So why did you invite him anyway? Do you like him?" Kairi asked.

"What business is that of yours."

"I think you do. That night of the club we all changed floors after you found out he was there." she said, smiling.

Axel glared, "So, that doesn't mean I like him."

"Whatever, I think you do. So what is the problem? How come you haven't asked him out yet?"

Axel hardened the glare but then let it slide. She already knew so there wasn't any reason not to answer her question.

"I just don't want to screw things up. I like him a lot, but I don't even know if he likes other guys. Just because both his brothers do, doesn't mean he does. He has never given any indication he thinks of me as anything more than a friend." Axel answered honestly.

"Wow, you really do like him a lot. I've never known those kinds of reasons to stop you from going after someone you wanted."

"They haven't. Roxas is different. And yeah, I do like him a lot. Now I promised Riku lots of beer so I'm going to the store. Don't destroy my apartment while I'm gone." Axel said as he headed for the door. Kairi giggled.

"Oh, we'll try not to cause too much damage. See you later." Kairi said, earning herself yet another glare for the other red head.

After Axel left Kairi thought about what he had said. She would do something to help her friend. Maybe if she could just find out if Roxas did like other guys, that would help him. She would have to have a talk with him tonight. Kairi smiled to herself as she thought about all the good she was doing her friends. She just hoped everything did turn out good.

TBC

I know, I know, Riku was kind of mean to Sora. But things will get better. Next chapter, the party. Out of curiosity does anyone listen to j-rock? Please review, let me know what you think. Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the characters. I don't make any money writing this, I do it because I want to.

Comments: Sorry, I took so long to update, I was busy with the holidays. Darkblade Wielder I shall comply. Don't wanna know what the "else" was. Tke!! I've missed you, I was starting to wonder if you stopped reading. I agree, Sora needs love. I guess he will have to take things into his own hands. Black Juju I like Axel and Roxas too, just not as much as Riku and Sora. Candied thank you. I'm happy to know people still like my story. KHObsessed, that is true, something is bound to go wrong. I thank everyone for your kind words about my story. You are all the best!! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well.

Chapter 18

Riku was just exiting his apartment when he saw Axel walking towards his car. He hurried to catch up to him, wanting to ask him a favor.

"Axel, wait up." Riku called out. Axel turned and looked at him. He waited for Riku to catch up to him.

"Hey, heading to work?" Axel asked. Riku shook his head no.

"I have a couple of things to do first, then I'm going to work. I wanted to ask you to do something for me." Riku said.

"What is it?"

"You are friends with Roxas, right?" Riku asked. The question caught Axel by surprise. Why was Riku asking about Roxas? Did he decide he liked him now? No, that couldn't be it, he hoped that wasn't it anyway.

"Yeah, I guess we're friends. Why?" Axel asked. Riku took a small wrapped box out of his pocket.

"I don't know why I did it, maybe out of habit, but I got Sora something for Christmas. I don't really want him to know it is from me, so I didn't put my name on it. I can't give it to him myself. I thought maybe you could have Roxas give it to him. Or put it somewhere where he can find it. Just don't let Sora know it's from me. Will you do that?" Riku asked.

Axel looked at Riku. He understood why Riku did it. He still loves him. That love won't allow him to not get Sora something for Christmas, even if they aren't talking right now.

"Sure, I'll ask Roxas to make sure he gets it."

Riku smiled and handed the gift to Axel. "Thanks. I should go, but I'll see you tonight."

Axel took the package and pocketed it. He said goodbye to Riku and continued to his car. He now had another stop to make before he went to the store.

Axel drove over to Roxas' house. He explained the situation to the other and handed him the gift. Roxas had agreed to give Sora the gift and not say who it was from. Axel departed to finish his errands not wanted to leave the three girls alone in his apartment to long.

Roxas took the gift and made his way to Sora's room. Upon opening the door he found that his twin was still sleep. He placed the box on the night stand where Sora was sure to see it when he awoke. Then he quietly left the room.

An hour later Sora woke up and rubbed his eyes. He had been up late last night trying to come up with a way to get his ex to talk to him. He had been unable to think of anything. Sora looked at the clock but his eyes didn't quite make it there, they were stopped by a small present that was sitting beside the clock.

He picked it up. The tag on it said it was to him, but there was nothing that said who it was from. Now Sora had a problem. This was clearly a Christmas present and it wasn't Christmas yet, yet he was curious as to what was inside. Whoever had left it should have known that Sora wasn't good at waiting when it came to presents. He thought on the matter for a few minutes then tore open the package, curiosity getting the better of him. When he looked into the box he was surprised.

"Riku." Sora whispered. The present was from Riku, Sora had no doubts of this. He had shown this necklace to Riku and only Riku. He had wanted it, but had not bought it for himself. But Riku was the only one that knew he liked this necklace. Sora smiled and took the necklace out of the box. After putting it on he got and headed to the bathroom to look at it in the mirror.

Riku had told him the necklace would look great on him, and it did. Sora now felt better about things, more hopeful. Riku had gotten him something that he knew he wanted. And it hadn't been cheap either. Riku wouldn't have done that if he hated him. Sora felt there was still a chance. Even if it was a small chance, it was a chance none the less. And right now, he was happy with that.

"What are you doing poising in front of the mirror?" Roxas asked, surprising Sora who had not heard him coming.

"Looking at the necklace Riku gave me." Sora replied happily.

"The necklace Riku gave you? What are you talking about Sora?" How did Sora know the necklace was from Riku?

"There was a present in my room when I woke up. This necklace was inside of it..."

"You opened the present? Shouldn't you have waited?" Roxas asked.

"Riku knows I suck at waiting for gifts, he knew I would open it." Sora stated.

"Sora, I saw that gift and I know it didn't say who it was from. So what makes you think it is from him? It could be from that Xen guy. He is your boyfriend after all." Roxas asked.

"Xen and I broke up already. This is from Riku. I know because I showed it to him before. He knew I really loved this necklace and wanted it. He is the only one I talked to about it. So it is definitely from him." Sora said and smiled brightly.

"So getting a necklace you wanted can make you look that happy?"

"Of course, but not just because I got the necklace I have wanted for a long time. It is mainly because Riku got it for me. He doesn't hate me, that makes me happy."

Roxas didn't really understand what was going on. He hoped this happiness at receiving a gift from Riku was because Sora finally figured out his true feelings for the other. Roxas just sighed and walked away. He didn't want to say anything to verify that Sora was correct, that the gift was from Riku. But Roxas couldn't help but wonder why Riku had gotten him that. Hadn't he known that Sora would figure out that it had come from him? Is that what he had been hoping for? He decided he would talk to Axel about it later.

* * *

"That's everything. Now all we have to do is wait for Riku and Kairi to get here." Selphie said. She was with Namine in Axel's apartment for the second time that day. They had come over at 7:00 to set out the food for the party.

"Good then we can relax until they get here." Namine said. She sat down on the couch and looked around. "Where did Axel go?"

"He went to talk to Roxas in the other room." Selphie answered. She had known that Roxas had come over a little while ago, and saw the two walk to the other room.

In the bedroom

"Sora opened the present." Roxas told Axel. "He knew it was from Riku."

"How did he know?" Axel asked. Roxas explained what Sora had told him.

"Did Riku know that Sora would know it was from him?" Roxas asked. Axel shrugged.

"He said he didn't want him to know, so I don't know what he was thinking getting him that necklace."

"Sora was really happy about it. He said he was happy that Riku had gotten it for him, that Riku didn't hate him." Roxas explained.

"Riku loves him too much to hate him." Axel said.

"He also said that him and that other guy broke up."

Axel eyed him, "Really? I wonder why?"

"He didn't say. Maybe he has realized he loves Riku."

"Maybe, but will Riku give him a chance now? Maybe it is too late for them."

"Who knows, there isn't anything we can do. This is up to the two of them. Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight." Roxas said. Axel nodded in agreement.

* * *

The day was passing quickly for Riku. The store had been very busy all day long, so time seemed to fly. Riku and Kairi would be getting off work in a few minutes. And he was glad. He wanted to sit down and just relax for a little while. He could do that at Axel's.

"You two are free to go." their manager told them. He would be closing the store tonight with another employee. It had been set up that way because they were going to be doing some resets after the store closed.

"Then I'm off. See you tomorrow." Riku said and walked to the back to clock out. He said goodbye to Kairi and headed towards his car. When he got there he was surprised.

"Jade?" Riku said. He hadn't seen her in a long time. Not since Sora had caught him with her. The memory made him cringe.

"Riku! Hello, I saw your car and thought I would wait." Jade smiled at him sweetly. Riku walked over next to her and leaned against his car.

"How have you been?" he asked her.

"Great. You?" Jade said, turning to face him.

"I've been better." Riku answered, looking away. It was a little hard to be around her. It was because Sora had caught him with her that he had left him in the first place. Even if she was not the root of all their problems, her presence hadn't helped. Not that Riku could blame her for that. She hadn't known he was with someone.

"Why don't we go out tonight? It's been a long time and I have missed you." Jade said. She moved closer to him, and linked her arm in his. Riku pulled away from her, causing a frown to replace her smile.

"Sorry, I have plans already. And I can't see you anymore. What happened before, should not have happened." Riku said.

"Why is that? We had a good time. Is it because of that guy that day?"

Riku winced at the mention of that day. He hadn't wanted to bring it up, even if he had thought about it.

"Yes, he was my boyfriend. I cheated on him with you. I lost him after that." Riku said. He could feel the pain in his chest.

"If your not together anymore then what is the problem?" Jade asked. Riku looked over to her.

"Being with you will just remind me of what I did to him. I can't see you with out thinking about that. It will just cause me too much pain, and that is something I don't need more of. Sorry, I have to go." Riku open his car door and was about to enter when he stopped.

"If you happen to see my car again, please just keep going. Don't stop and wait for me. Nothing will come out of it." With that said, Riku got in his car and drove away.

* * *

"Riku isn't here yet?" Kairi asked as she walked into Axel's. The others shook their heads no. "Good, I was hoping I would get here before him."

Kairi walked over and placed her presents under the tree with the others. She had picked up one for Roxas after finding out he would be here tonight, not wanting him to feel left out. After that she looked around and smiled. Everything looked great. She was stopped from admiring their hard work a few minutes later when Axel announced that Riku was coming. Everyone except Axel made their way into the kitchen, not wanting Riku to see them upon his arrival.

Riku stepped through the open door and greeted Axel. His smile quickly disappeared as he looked around. The place was Christmasy and unlike Axel.

"What's going on?" Riku asked, eying his friend suspiciously.

"Don't get mad, and don't leave. We are having a Christmas party for you." Axel said. Upon hearing this the others came out of the kitchen. Kairi walked up to him and smiled.

"You said you weren't going to celebrate Christmas this year, but that made me sad. So we decided to have a party." Kairi said.

Riku glared at Axel and then looked around at his other friends. He decided it wouldn't be so bad like this and smiled at them. He continued to look around the apartment and noticed the tree filled with presents under it.

"I didn't bring my gifts with me." Riku said.

"You could go get them, I'd be happy to help. We can go in a little while, we're not doing gifts yet." Kairi said.

"Alright, we'll do that. Are we going to eat now, I'm starving and there is a lot of food over there?" Riku said, jestering over to the food. The others laughed and they all made their way over to the food, Riku wasn't the only one who was hungry.

The night was going pretty well. They were all having a good time, even Riku. The girls had done a good job with the food and it was disappearing quickly. As they ate they sat and talked. They hadn't done anything like this in a while. Riku was glad that they had planned this and tricked him into coming. He wasn't sure that he would have come if he had known what was going on.

It got later and Kairi decided they should go get Riku's gifts. They would not be able to open the other ones until they did. Riku and Kairi headed out the door towards his apartment. It had started raining while he had been at Axel's, but it wasn't coming down to hard yet. When they got to Riku's, Riku put everything in a couple of bags so that they would be easier to carry. As they two made their way back to Axel's, Riku spotted something that turned his good mood around. There in front of them, heading their way, was Sora.

Kairi noticed the change in her friend and looked around to see what had caused it. It didn't take her long to spot Sora. Her heart sank. Everything had been going so great and he had to show up and ruin it. Sora made his way towards them and stopped within talking distance. The three of them remained silent for a few minutes before Sora broke the silence.

"Hi, Kairi, Riku. Kairi, I need to talk to Riku alone for a few minutes, could you excuse us?" Sora asked, hoping Riku wouldn't say anything to stop her from leaving. Kairi looked over at Riku, who's eyes hadn't left Sora's. She took the bag he was carrying and made her way to Axel's. She hoped everything would be okay.

After she left, Riku sighed and looked away from Sora. Maybe he should have known Sora would do something like this since he had refused to talk to him at work.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" Riku asked.

Sora let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, "I have some things I need to say to you, and I would like you to hear me out."

Sora looked up at Riku, waiting to see if he was going to do as Sora had asked of him. When he made no moves to leave Sora continued.

"I'm sorry. I know I hurt you and I am sorry."

"I told you before that you.."Riku didn't get to finish.

"You said in order to be sorry I would have to regret what I did. You said that you knew I didn't regret it, but I do. I should not have slept with him. I wish so much that I could take that back, but I can't. All I can do is say that I am sorry. It was a huge mistake. The biggest mistake I have every made. I thought I was in love with him, but I wasn't."

"How can you say that? You were in love with him, probable still are, probably will always be." Riku said, somewhat harshly. He didn't know what Sora was trying to do, but he didn't like it.

"No, I wasn't, I'm not, I never will be. That night I saw you at the club, seeing that expression on your face, it hurt so bad. It hurt when you turned around and left. I felt my heart break all over again, but it hurt even more knowing I had caused that look on your face. After that I got to thinking about a lot of things and I realized that I had never really loved him."

Riku stayed silent not knowing what to say. Sora then continued.

"I admired him, he was older, and cool. But what I felt wasn't love. And I realized that I have always loved you. I remembered when you first confessed, how happy that made me. You said that night that we talked how you had never had my heart, but the truth is you have always had it. I was a fool. I was an idiot. But I understand finally what it is I really feel in my heart. I love you, I want to be with you for always and forever."

Riku looked away, still not having a response to any of this. He wanted so badly to believe the things he was hearing. They were things he had always wanted to hear from Sora. But were they true? Maybe things had just went bad with Xenmas and now he wanted him back. That would still make him a replacement.

"Why are you doing this Sora? Did Xenmas dump you and I'm his replacement again?" He knew what he said sounded harsh, but he had already been hurt so much.

"No, I broke up with him. I realized the truth and ended things with him. He wasn't surprised, it seems he has always known I love you." Sora said.

"What?" hearing that made Riku angry. "If he knew then why?"

"He knew I was confused and in order for me to see the truth he did what he did. He said in order to see it I had to lose you. I'm pretty sure he actually hates me because I hurt you. He said anyone who hurts his precious brother should suffer."

Riku was taken aback. So that is what Xenmas had meant that night at the club. But still, Sora had also gotten hurt because of him. Riku would have to have a talk with his older brother.

"Riku, you are my everything and I loved being your everything. I hurt you badly, and I don't know if you can ever forgive me for that. But I just had to let you know the truth."

Riku looked up. He wanted to look in Sora's eyes and see what his eyes were saying. But he didn't make it to his eyes right away. He stopped at his neck. There on Sora's neck was the necklace he had bought for him. It looked great on him, just like he had known it would. Sora noticed what Riku was looking at.

"Thank you for the necklace. I love it. Sorry I couldn't wait until Christmas to open it, but you know how I am with gifts." Sora said. Riku looked up with a surprised look on his face, how did he know it was from him?

"You are wondering how I know it was from you, even though you didn't put your name on it? That's because I never mention or showed this necklace to anyone but you. You are the only one who would think to get this for me." Sora smiled at him.

"I got you something too. I am hoping it will show you that what I have said tonight is the truth. I hope it will show you how much I really love you and only you." Sora said, as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He handed the box to Riku, who just looked at it, unsure of what to do.

"I would like for you to open it now. I know you may not accept it, but... please just open it." Sora said, his eyes pleading with Riku. Riku nodded slightly and looked down at the box in his hand once again. He slowly open it. As he did, he felt his heart catch in his throat. This was not something he had ever expected.

It was a ring. A beautiful gold and silver ring. The two metals intertwined with each other over and over again. Forever joined, never to be separated.

"S-Sora?" Riku chocked out. He looked up into Sora's eyes and Sora saw the confusion in his loves eyes.

"When I saw it I felt like it was like the two of us. I am like the gold and you are the silver. You see how they are intertwined, I want that for us. Our lives forever intertwined." Sora told him, he could not stop the blush from coming to his face.

"Are you, um, are you purposing to me?" Riku asked, he hoped he didn't sound too stupid. What if he had misunderstood the reason for Sora giving him this ring.

"Yes. Of course, I always thought it would be you asking me, but I doesn't matter who ask right? You probably think I am crazy for doing this, but after being apart from you all this time, I understand I hate being without you. I love you more than anything and everything. So I hope you will please consider giving me another chance. I promise I won't hurt you again."

Riku looked into Sora's eyes. In them he could see so much love and honesty. Sora was telling the truth, he was speaking from his heart. Sora really did love him as much as he loved him. And Sora was in as much pain as he was now. That was all it took, Riku could feel the pain that had been in his heart for so long lifting. He could feel the happiness that had been there so long ago returning. All he had ever wanted was Sora's heart, just as Sora had his. And now he knew he had that.

Riku closed the distance between the two of them, capturing Sora's lips in a deep kiss. The kiss spoke whatever words had not been spoken. The kiss was full of love, the love they both felt deep down inside. The kiss continued until they had to break for air. Riku rested his fore head on Sora's, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of the other that he had missed so much.

"I love you Riku. With all my heart I love you. Will you accept my ring?"

"I love you too, Sora, with all my heart. Yes, I will accept your ring. And I will never let you go again." Riku said, placing gentle kisses on the other.

Sora smiled, enjoying the kisses. "Hey, Riku. It's raining, just like the first time we kissed."

Riku thought about it for a minute before smiling himself. "Yeah, this is our second first kiss."

TBC

Okay, so the last part was rather cheesy, but I liked it anyway. About the ring, in case someone thinks that was too fast, it doesn't mean they will rush to the alter. It is about the commitment. Jade was just thrown in to delay Riku, so that there would be a reason that Kairi got to his apartment before him. But I think it ended up having a deeper meaning than that. It may take a little bit for the next chapter, I haven't gotten very far on it and am not very happy with what I do have. Sorry.

My question on j-rock, I was wondering if anyone has heard of the j-rock band Mars. They were formed earlier this year. They performed at J-Rock Connection in November. I absolutely love their song "Forsaken" Well that's all for today. Please review, thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, or the characters.

Comments: St. Mayhew sorry you had to wait so long for the updates, this story has just been giving my brain problems lately. Knowing what I want to do, but not being able to decide how to do it. Glad to see it gets a high cookie status! Wow I got a bunch of really kind reviews. Some new reviewers too. That makes me so happy. People saying they love this story, thank you all. You are all the best.

Chapter 19

Kairi entered Axel's apartment carrying the two bags that contained Riku's gifts to everyone. The room became silent as they noticed she had returned alone. Axel rose from his seat beside Roxas and started for the door with a concerned look on his face.

"Where is Riku? Don't tell me he decided not to come back." Axel asked her.

"He was coming back with me, but Sora stopped him. Said he needed to talk to him." Kairi said as she started removing the presents from the bags, placing them under the tree with the others.

"Sora showed up?" Axel asked, wondering why Sora would be there.

"Yeah. He didn't stop by here first? He came from this direction." Kairi said. Axel looked over at Roxas.

"I didn't tell him about the party. I swear. I'm just as surprised as you to hear he is here." Roxas said, before Axel even had a chance to question him. He was pretty sure with the look the red head had given him that Axel believed he had went back on his word and told Sora.

Axel sighed. The night had been going so well. Riku had finally been having a good time, like he was able to forget about Sora and his broken heart for a while. And now this. Sora had to come along and Riku's mood would probably turn sour now. Would they even be able to continue the party? Making a decision that he would try to keep Sora from making Riku too upset, Axel headed for the door.

Roxas watched as Axel exited the apartment and went after him. He was worried about Riku, but he was also worried about his brother. Roxas wondered if Sora had come because of the necklace that Riku had given him.

Roxas was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Axel had suddenly stopped in front of him. Roxas walked right into the other and almost cursed loudly wanting to know why Axel had stopped, before being quieted by the red head. Axel pointed to the scene in front of them.

Riku was standing there with his arms around Sora, holding him closely. Sora also had his arms around Riku. The two were talking quietly to each other and smiling. Roxas and Axel watched as Riku leaned down and kissed the younger man in front of him.

Roxas tugged at Axel sleeve to get his attention, when he had it he pointed back towards Axel's apartment, thinking they should go back and leave the other two alone. Axel ignored this suggestion and started making his way towards Riku and Sora again.

"Well, isn't this an interesting scene." Axel said, trying to sound a little harsh.

Riku and Sora looked over to him, surprised, they hadn't heard him approaching.

"Axel? Didn't know you were out here." Riku said. Sora gave Axel a small smile, afraid of what Axel may say or do.

"Kairi said Sora was here. I didn't want him ruining your night. From the looks of it, he wasn't ruining it but making it." Axel stated, smirking.

"Ah, um, everything is fine." Riku said, not quite knowing how to respond to what Axel had said.

"Good, then you two should come in before you catch cold. It is raining out here." Axel said.

Riku looked over Sora, like he was noticing for the first time that Sora was soaking wet. Riku thought for a moment and then turned back towards Axel.

"We'll be there in a little while. First we'll go to my place and change." Riku said. Axel nodded before adding

"Just make sure you come back. The party isn't over yet." With that said, Axel turned and headed back for his apartment, Roxas following closely behind.

"I guess they worked things out." Roxas said as they walked back.

"Looks that way. Just hope everything goes okay this time. I don't think Riku can handle getting hurt like that again." Axel said, sighing.

"I think things will be okay. I think Sora has finally figured out his feelings. He really was happy about the necklace. And it was because it was Riku who gave it to him." Roxas added. He really was happy that his twin had managed to work things out with the person he loves. Now if Roxas could just do something about his own love life. But he was afraid. Since he had been in town he had never seen Axel with anyone other than Riku, who he knew was just a friend, and Kairi, when they were dancing together at the club. Roxas was pretty sure that Kairi was only a friend as well. Maybe he should ask her.

"I hope you're right." was the only answer Axel gave him. The two entered the apartment and were met with silence. The girls were looking at them for answers about Riku and Sora. Axel looked at them and smirked.

"They were making out not far from Riku's. Said they were going to go finish up then they would be here." Axel told the three. The girls looked at him and their eyes widened at the information.

"Just playing. Well they were sort of making out, but the other part was a lie. They are going to change, or so they said, then they're coming here. They were both soaked." Axel told them.

"So everything is alright? They aren't out there arguing?" Kairi asked, concerned.

"Only if they argue with their arms around each other and kiss in the middle of it." Roxas added.

"They made up! Yeah! No more depressed Riku!" Selphie exclaimed and started jumping around the apartment. Axel eyed her.

"Who the hell let the hyper girl have sugar?" Axel asked. Selphie laughed and bounced around more.

"Who did it? I'm going to beat the shit out of them." Axel said, in a mock harsh voice.

"She brought it in on her own. Who knew she was hiding chocolate in her purse? If we would have known we wouldn't have let her eat three pieces of cake." Kairi said, trying to appear innocent.

Axel glared at Kairi, then Selphie. The glare caused Selphie to stop bouncing around for a moment, but then she continued thinking if she was going to get hurt, it might as well be for a good reason, although she really knew that Axel was just joking around. The girls had known him long enough to know when he was really mad.

The group started to settle back into the party, waiting for Sora and Riku to come. Roxas decided to take the opportunity to try to talk to Kairi. He watched her get up and walk into the kitchen then followed her.

"Kairi, can I talk to you?" Roxas asked after looking back to the other room, making sure no one else was coming in. He didn't want their conversation to be overheard.

"Oh, Roxas, sure. I was actually wanting to talk to you as well." Kairi said, smiling at him.

Roxas' brows went up, "What about?"

Kairi hesitated. She knew what she wanting to ask him, but she was afraid of just coming out and saying 'are you gay?' If he wasn't that might offend him and she didn't want to do that. Maybe she should let him start.

"Why don't you tell me what you wanted to talk about first?" Kairi said.

"Um, okay. I was wondering about Axel." Roxas said, a little shyly. Kairi got hopeful at this statement.

"What about him?" Kairi asked.

"Is he... is he like... is he like Riku? Does he like guys too?" Roxas hadn't thought it would be that hard to ask her, but it was.

Kairi smiled, "Yes, what about you?" she asked, although from the way Roxas had asked the question she already knew the answer.

"Ah, um, yes. I like guys, in particular I like him. Is he with anyone, do you know?"

"Nope, he is single. You should ask him out. You two would be great together. I'm sure of it." Kairi said, hoping he would take her advice. Sure sometimes Axel acted like an asshole, but she knew deep down he was a good guy. Someone who really cared about his friends, the situation with Riku and Sora had shown her that. He had been very protective of Riku that night that they had went to karaoke. It had surprised her, she had not expected something like that from him. But he had stood up for Riku when everyone else there seem to want to put him down.

Kairi knew she still had no idea what had happened between the two of them, but that almost everyone else there that night had known something that she didn't. Well, Selphie and Namine were just as clueless about it as she was, but she really didn't want to know. It was enough to know that two people she cared about were hurting. It was true that her and Riku had something of a falling out, but that didn't mean she wanted to see him suffering. And she had seen it. She had seen both of them suffering and she hadn't liked it one bit.

"Thanks, maybe I will." Roxas said. He smiled at her then made his way back to the living room, sitting down on the couch in the empty spot next to Axel.

* * *

"Are you warm now?" Riku asked Sora as he dried Sora's hair with a towel. When they had come into the apartment Sora had been shivering. Riku had told him to take a quick hot shower to warm up and that he would find him something to wear. Sora had happily accepted the offer.

"Yes, but I didn't really have to take a shower. You could have warmed me up." Sora said, smiling.

Riku smirked, then leaned forward, so close that Sora could feel Riku's breath on his lips.

"Yes, but then we wouldn't made it to Axel's. You heard him, 'make sure you come back'. He would have come over banging the door down and dragging us over. If I had started to warm you up, I wouldn't have wanted to stop."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to stop either. I'll just have to get cold after the party is over, so you can warm me up then." Sora said, then closed the distance between the two. The kiss was sweet and passionate, neither wanted it to end. But it had to, breathing is necessary.

"I was such a fool. How could I have ever thought it was possible for me to live without you. I love you so much Riku." Sora whispered.

"I love you too. I was a fool too, Sora. I should have handled things differently. I never should have cheated on you, even if you had first. That didn't make it right, if any thing it made it even worse. I knew how it felt, and I ended up hurting the one person I never wanted to hurt, and justified to myself by saying 'you hurt me first.' I'm sorry." Riku said. He had pulled Sora close and was running his hand over Sora's hair while Sora's head rested against his chest.

"We both made mistakes, and we both are sorry about them. But we have both learned from them as well. I know that I love you more than anyone, and that I never want to lose you again. I know that it hurts so much to be without you. And I know that you love me more than I thought you did. I won't make those mistakes again." Sora said. He was enjoying the feeling of being next to Riku again.

"Me neither, never again. You are the only one for me, that I know for sure." Riku said, smiling. Sora looked up and caught the smile and returned it.

"Are you ready to go, before Axel hunts us down. I don't think it will be pretty if he does. Actually, I was thinking it maybe painful." Sora said.

Riku laughed, "Yeah, it maybe. Let's go."

* * *

The party continued without further problems. Gifts were exchanged after Riku and Sora had returned. The girls promised Sora that they had indeed gotten him gifts, and that they would meet up with him at another time to give them to him. Sora nodded, he hadn't brought there gifts either. He hadn't known they were throwing a party tonight, but when they explained to him the reason for the party he was happy that they had done this for Riku.

"So Axel, what are you doing for Christmas?" Roxas asked him.

"I don't know yet. Why?"

"I was thinking if you didn't have any plans you could come over to my place. We always have a big Christmas dinner with loved ones and um, friends." Roxas said throwing the friends part in at the last minute as a precaution.

Axel smirked, "So which one am I, a loved one or a friend?"

Roxas turned red, what should he say? He wanted to say loved one, but what if that made Axel mad?

"Um, which one do you want to be?" Roxas asked, shyly. Axel thought about the question for a moment and decided to answer truthfully.

"A loved one. Your loved one." Axel said, hoping the other understood what he was saying. Roxas smiled.

"Then that is what you are." Roxas said, then quickly reached over and placed a kiss on Axel's lips before he could change his mind. Axel was surprised at first, but pulled Roxas in for a deeper kiss when he started to pull away.

On the other side of the room, the kiss shared between Axel and Roxas was seen by Riku. He smiled, then nudged Sora pointing towards the new couple. Sora's mouth and eyes went wide, then he smiled, happy for his brother. Yes, this was turning out to be a good holiday season already.

* * *

Sora awoke the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time. He turned over and wrapped his arm over the warmth that was Riku next to him. A smile graced his lips. He thought about how much he had missed waking up next to his boyfriend. Sora snuggled in closer to the other, and Riku pulled him into an embrace.

"Mmm, I've missed this." Riku said, softly.

"So have I." Sora said just as soft. Neither wanted to move away from the other. They wanted tho stay there as long as possible basking in the others warmth. Sora laid with his head on Riku chest, trailing his fingers softly against Riku's smooth skin for some time before raising his head slightly to talk.

"Riku, Kairi said that you were going to celebrate Christmas this year."

"I didn't see the point. I have always celebrated with you, but we weren't together anymore." Riku answered, not opening his eyes.

"But we are together now, so will you celebrate it now?" Sora asked.

"With you? Yes."

"Really? So you will come over to my house and have dinner with my family? Leon and Axel will probably be there too." Sora asked.

"Leon?" Riku asked. He couldn't stop the memory of seeing Leon kiss Sora at the airport.

"Yeah, Leon and Cloud are together, so Leon will be there."

Riku felt relieved, "I don't know Sora. I know Roxas is okay with me, but I'm pretty sure your older brother hates me."

"Well, he will just have to get over that because I love you and I am not going to leave you. I will talk to him, make him understand that you are not the bad guy he may think you are." Sora said. He wanted to spend Christmas with all of his loved ones, but if he had to choose between them then Riku would win out. He wasn't going to spend Christmas away from Riku. Not this year, not ever.

Riku turned his body so that he was face to face with Sora. He looked Sora in the eyes. "If you want me there, then I will be there. Even if he still hates me. I want you to be happy, and I know how important Christmas is to you."

"Thanks Riku. I wasn't going to be there if you wasn't."

"You should spend Christmas with them. This is the first Christmas you have gotten to spend with them in a long time, I won't take that away from you. I'll go, and I'll be on my best behavior. Don't want to be the cause of your Christmas getting messed up. Is your dad coming?" Riku said.

"Yeah, and that could be a problem."

"Why?"

"Dad and Cloud don't get along. They seem to hate each other, or something. Cloud promised he wouldn't start anything. He is doing it for Roxas and me."

"I see. I hope everything goes okay for you. I don't want to see you upset on Christmas." Riku said and pulled Sora into a hug. The conversation died down between the two as they continued to lie there holding each other.

TBC

I know this chapter is a little shorter, but it seemed a good place to stop. When I wrote the previous chapter I thought this chapter would be the last, but I was wrong. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I hate to say it, but I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.

Comments:Darkblade Wielder it is not so much that I decided it wasn't the last chapter, it's like my story has developed a mind of it's own, or that my characters just won't let me end it. Something like that. When I get going things start pouring out, leaving me no place to end. ForeverFadingBlack, I hope you are able to repair that teddy bear before the owner finds you. SoraxRiku18 thank you, but alas everything must come to an end. Which leads me to- This is the last chapter. Maybe not the best ending, but an ending no less. I could have taken it further, maybe, but all of the important things I had already done. And I didn't want to drag the story through the dirt. I also think at some point, sometimes you just want to end one story that has reached a finishing point, and work on something new. I don't want to have a bunch of posted stories going at once, and I have had an idea for a new one for a while now. I would like to thank everyone for sticking with this story, even when it got crazy, and giving me kind reviews.

Chapter 20

"Where the hell is Sora. He has his friends come over him and he isn't even here." Cloud said with anger in his voice. He was sitting in his living room with Leon, Wakka, Tidus, Kairi, Namine, and Selphie. Roxas was somewhere in the house, but he had left the entertaining of Sora's friends responsibility to Cloud.

"You don't know where he is?" Leon asked.

"No. He left last night and never came home." Cloud said. The girls had a pretty good idea where he was, but decided it was best not to say anything. They didn't want to be the ones to get yelled at, if Cloud was going to yell, once Cloud found out that Sora had gotten back together with Riku the night before and had stayed the night at his apartment.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Roxas said, walking back into the room and plopping down on the floor. There wasn't anywhere to sit on the furniture.

"What makes you so sure?" Cloud asked.

"I just called his cell phone and told him his friends were here and he better get here soon, before you blow a fuse and start beating the shit out of everyone." Roxas said, smiling like his was proud of himself.

"Where is he?" Cloud asked.

"Ask him when he gets here." Roxas said. Roxas knew that Cloud didn't like Riku and would not be happy to hear that Sora had gotten back with him. Roxas also knew that Cloud didn't know the whole story behind what had happen between them. And it wasn't his place to say anything. Sora would tell them what he wanted them to know.

At that moment Sora came rushing in the door. He looked sorry that he had made everyone wait on him after asking them all to come over. On short notice, no less.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Sora said, sitting down on the floor next to his twin. Sora looked around and noticed that everyone was there. He had decided that he wanted to tell everybody at once about him and Riku.

"What is this about Sora? And where the hell have you been?" Cloud asked. Sora could hear the anger that was in his voice and knew it probably wasn't going to go away any time soon.

"I stayed the night at Riku's." Sora stated, no reason to beat around the bush.

"What?" Cloud yelled.

"Why would you stay with him, ya?" Wakka asked.

"After what that bastard did to you, you are still talking to him?" Tidus said.

"Don't tell us you are back with him." Leon added. Sora had known this wasn't going to be easy. It was clear they were all angry. Roxas and the girls were the only ones not saying anything, but Sora could tell that they felt for him by the looks they were giving him.

"Yes, I am back with him." Sora started, he was going to say more but was cut of by Cloud, Tidus, and Wakka all talking at once. Leon quieted the group down, then turned to Sora.

"Sora, you have to understand everyones concern. You had a good reason for breaking up with him, he cheated on you. So why would you go back to him, why would you put yourself through that again?" Leon stated. At this statement the girls gasped. They looked at each other, wondering if they had done the right thing showing Riku support.

"You don't know the whole story. I never told you everything. And I think it is time I did. I don't want anyone hating him."

"Sora, he deserves to be hated. He is an asshole, he betrayed you." Cloud said, the other guys, except Roxas nodded in agreement.

"I betrayed him first." Sora said. Everyone else quieted down at this.

"What do you mean, you betrayed him first?" Tidus asked.

"Just what I said, I betrayed him first. I cheated on him long before he ever did on me. And he knew about it. I slept with his older brother. Riku had pictures of me cheating on him. And he never told anyone. He stayed with me, knowing what I had done. It hurt him badly. I hurt him badly. But he kept it all inside."

"He didn't want anyone to know, because he didn't want anyone to hate me. And considering the fact that you all hate him, well almost all of you, because you knew he was cheating on me, then you would have hated me too. He was protecting me, even though I hurt him so much, he still wanted to protect me. If you want to hate anyone, then you should hate me."

"Sora, is this true? You're not just saying this to cover for him?" Cloud asked, stunned. He didn't think it was possible.

"It is the truth. Axel found out about it when he helped Riku move, he found the pictures. That is why he said that stuff the night we went to karaoke. We both know what we did was wrong. I thought that I was in love with someone that I wasn't and made a huge mistake and it almost cost me the love of the one person I really do love with all my heart. Luckily he heard me out and I was able to make him understand that I really do love him and only him."

Everyone was quiet, no one knew what to say. Cloud looked at Sora, then over to his other brother next to him, remembering what Roxas had said about not knowing Riku's side of the story. At the time Cloud hadn't cared about Riku's side. All he had cared about was the fact that Riku had hurt his little brother. But to find out that Sora had done wrong as well, that changed things. But what should he do now? What should he say? He should be mad at Sora. Sora had not told anyone about his own betrayal and allowed Riku to look like the bad guy.

"I'm sorry. I was horrible and I let everyone believe a lie. I won't blame any of you if you never want to speak to me again. Riku suffered the most because of what I did. I hurt his heart, I made his friends hate him, and I did nothing to correct that. Even after I knew that he had know all along that I had cheated and he had protected me, I still did nothing. I can't tell you how much I hate myself for that. And I wonder now how he was able to forgive me. But he did. I know I probably don't deserve his forgiveness, but I am very happy to have it."

"He forgave you because he loves you and he was miserable without you." Roxas said, speaking for the first time since Sora had gotten home.

"He forgave you because as hard as he tries he can't get over you. And he can't imagine his life without you and I don't think he wants too. Last night was the first time I have seen him happy since we have been here. It was something I was happy to see. He is a good guy Sora, no matter what anyone else thinks, and he loves you no matter what." Roxas said.

"I know, and I love him too. Which leads me to my other news I wanted to share with everyone. I gave him a ring." Sora said, smiling for the first time.

"A ring?" Cloud asked.

"Yep, I proposed. I always thought he would be the one to propose, but I did it. And he accepted."

"Sora, are you serious?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, I gave it to him last night while we were out in the rain. He was very surprised, but happy. And now, I feel like I am the happiest man alive." Sora said, happily with a very big smile on his face.

"Are you sure about this Sora?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, I am. I hope you can all be happy for us, if you don't hate me by now." Sora said.

Kairi got up and walked over to Sora. She threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Sora. That's wonderful, I am so happy for both of you." Kairi told him. She was soon joined by Selphie and Namine. The three girls continued to show their happiness for him as the others, except Roxas, just looked at each other not knowing what to think.

Roxas got up and pried his twin out of the death grip the girls had him in. He gave Sora a big smile.

"I am happy for you. I know Riku is the right person for you. I don't think there is anyone in this world who could love you more than he does."

"Thanks Roxas. And congratulations to you as well." Sora said smiling at his twin. Roxas blushed knowing what Sora was talking about.

"What? Why did you congratulate Roxas?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, he got himself a boyfriend. One that really seems to like him." Sora said. Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Oh, he likes him alright. You should have seen him earlier yesterday morning, he was really worried, not knowing if Roxas liked guys or not."

"Really? He was worried, why didn't you tell me that when I talked to you last night?" Roxas asked.

"I didn't want to make it to easy for you." Kairi said, sticking out her tongue in a playful manner. "I did tell you that you should ask him out. You two ended up together by the end of the night so everything worked out."

"That's true. By the way, I invited him for Christmas." Roxas said.

"Wait a minute. Who is this boyfriend of your's? Do I know him?" Cloud asked. Damn those brotherly protective instincts.

"You've met him. He was with Riku the night we went to karaoke." Roxas said.

"You mean that rude guy with the bright red hair? What was his name again?" Cloud asked.

"Axel." Leon answered his boyfriends question.

"Yep, that's him."

"Why are you going out with an ass like him?" Cloud asked. Roxas was about to answer and defend his new boyfriend when Kairi stepped in and beat him to it.

"Axel only acts like an ass. He really is a good guy. He cares a great deal about his friends and will do anything for them. He has unknowingly showed that to me a few times. You should be happy, he will take good care of Roxas."

Cloud sighed, so much had already happened, he didn't know what to think anymore. "Okay. Sora, I take it you invited Riku?"

"Yes." Sora answered. "Leon is coming, isn't he?"

"I'll be here." Leon answered.

"And dad? Cloud did you call dad? You said you would." Sora asked.

"Yes, he said he would come." Cloud said. He had already been dreading Christmas because his father would be there, now knowing that Riku and this Axel guy that he didn't particularly care for were going to be there too, he was dreading it even more. At least Leon would be there to help him through it.

* * *

"You and Roxas looked pretty comfortable together last night." Riku said as he sipped a cup of coffee that was still burning hot. Axel had come over to Riku's apartment not long after Sora had left.

"Did we? You have a problem with me being with your boyfriend's twin?" Axel asked, eyebrow going up.

"Why would I? Sora is the one I want, not his twin. You looked good together. But do you really like him?"

"Would it surprise you if I said yes? He's cute, like Sora, but in a different way. He also has an attitude that comes close to mine." Axel explained.

"Yeah, I guess you two are perfect for each other. Just don't hurt him. Don't hurt him the way I hurt Sora." Riku said, turning his head away from his friend. Axel didn't miss the meaningful look in Riku's eyes.

Axel sighed looking away himself, "I won't."

Riku smiled, "Good. I won't hurt Sora again either."

"I know you won't. If you hurt him you just end up hurting yourself. But you already know that too well."

Riku nodded. He knew what Axel said was the truth. It had hurt him when he knew his actions were hurting Sora, but at the time he just couldn't stop. At the time he had been in a lot of pain. But things were different now. Sora had given him his heart. And he wouldn't lose him a second time.

Axel looked back over to Riku as the other lifted his coffee cup to his lips. He caught sight of the ring on Riku's finger.

"Did Sora give you that?" Axel asked, pointing to the ring. Riku looked down at his finger and smiled.

"Yes, last night. He said it reminded him of us and he wanted us to be like this ring. Our lives forever intertwined." Riku said, still smiling at the memory.

"How sweet. A little too sweet for my taste, but I guess it works for you." Axel said, smirking slightly at his friend. In truth, he was very happy for Riku. He understood what the ring meant to him.

"I guess it does." Riku said. He didn't care if Axel thought that it was too sweet or if he found amusement in it. He was happy. And he hadn't been happy in a long time.

The two sat there talking and drinking coffee until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Hoping that Sora had decided to return sooner than expected, Riku made his way to the door. His smile faded when he opened the door and saw who was on the other side.

"What the hell do you want?" Riku asked, somewhat harshly.

"Aww, Riku, that is no way to greet your older brother. You should smile and throw your arms around my neck, like this" Xemnas proceeded to throw his arms around Riku and pull him into a tight hug. Riku tried pushing the other away, but Xemnas was still stronger than him. Riku decided then and there that he would have to start working out. He was tired of not being able to free himself from his crazy brother.

"Let go! Damn I can't breathe here." Riku managed to get out. Xemans loosened his hold on his little brother.

"If you would greet me properly I wouldn't do that." Xemnas said with a smirk on his mouth.

"No way in hell am I going to throw my arms around your neck." Riku thought a moment and then continued, "Instead how about this greeting." Riku pulled back and sent a punch flying right at his brothers face. Xemnas had not been expecting it and didn't have time to duck before the fist met his face.

"What the hell Riku? What was that for?" Xemnas said, confusion, hurt, and anger showing on his face.

"What do you think it is for? You messed with Sora. You didn't care if you hurt him." Riku spat at him, anger the only expression he was showing.

"I did that for you."

"Not a good enough reason. I would never want someone to do something for me that could cause Sora pain. You should know that already."

"He was blind Riku. He needed to see the truth for both of your sakes. I helped him see that truth. It all worked out in the end didn't it?" Xemnas asked.

Riku sighed. He knew what Xemnas said was the truth, but he still didn't like the fact that what Xemnas had done had led to Sora getting hurt.

"Don't ever do anything like that again. Don't ever do something that could hurt him again. If you do I will disown you." Riku said. He figured that that was the worse thing he could do to Xemnas.

Xemnas looked scared at the thought of Riku disowning him. "Okay, I never will. Now can I come in. I want to spend some time with my brother that I never get to spend time with."

Riku shrugged. He might as well let him in, he knew Xemnas probably wouldn't leave until he was allowed to spend time with Riku. As much as his brother made him mad, he was still his brother and the only family he had around. But that would change soon. Sora would officially become his family. He had always felt like family before, but soon, he wasn't sure when yet, they would make it official. And that thought made Riku smile.

* * *

"You okay?" Leon asked Cloud. The two had left Sora and his friends, as well as Roxas, in the living room and had went into Cloud's bedroom. Presently Cloud was sprawled out on the bed and Leon was sitting behind him tracing circles on his back in a soothing way.

"Don't know. There seems to be so much going on at once." Cloud said, sighing. Leon thought about everything they had heard today. It was a lot to take in. The part about Sora's cheating was probably the hardest to believe. The two had believed that Sora was incapable of doing something like that.

"I know, but I think everything will turn out okay. They aren't babies and have to make their own decisions." Leon told him.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like their decisions. And that doesn't mean I won't worry about them."

"Your their older brother, of course you will worry. But even still, it is their life to live. All you can do is be there for them."

"I will be, I always have been. Not for Sora as much as I would have liked since we lived far away. But that is different now. Now I can actually be here for him, instead of having to try to help him over the phone."

"And I know he is happy about that." Leon said.

"Leon, please promise me that you will be here for Christmas. I don't think I can do this on my own. Not with their boyfriends and my father."

"I will be here, I promise."

* * *

Christmas came without any problems. Cloud had worried for nothing. After seeing Riku and Axel with his younger brothers he realized they were both in good hands. It was obvious that Riku really did love Sora, and Cloud doubted that he would hurt him again. Axel wasn't as bad as he had thought. And Roxas could handled himself around him. If it was Sora with Axel, then Cloud may have had reason to worry. Sora wasn't as strong as Roxas and easily hurt.

Cloud also realized how much he had missed his father. The problems that they had had in the past, were just that, in the past. Cloud was growing older. He now had a good job, a loving boyfriend, his brothers were grown with their own jobs and loves. They were all getting older. They had already last their mother to death. And Cloud decided he didn't want to be the reason they lost their father too.

It was nice. The evening ended with a picture taken of Cloud, Roxas, Sora, and their father Diz. Then they followed it up with a picture of the four of them and also Riku, Leon, and Axel. Cloud smiled as he thought about life now. He looked around the room to his brothers cuddling next to their loves that were smiling down at them lovingly. Then to his father who was also taking in the sight around him with a smile on his face, happy to see his sons happy. Their eyes met briefly. Diz nodded in approval and sent the message that he loved them and was happy for them. Cloud returned the nod, then looked over to the other person in the room, Leon. Leon smiled down at him with that same loving smile Cloud had seen on Riku and Axel's face. Yes, life was good. He couldn't ask for better.

The End.

I guess the camera had a timer on it or something so that they could all be in the picture. I maybe could have extended this another chapter, but didn't really see the point. I guess I decided to end from Cloud's view point instead of Sora's because Cloud was the one that still had problems. Not liking Riku, Axel, or his dad. Anyway, I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. And I am working on my next one. If I ever do make enough progress on it to actually post it, it will not be as innocent as this one. (If this one could be considered innocent.) I don't have a title for it yet. And it will probably be rated M. Hopefully you will all give it a chance once I finally manage to get it up. Please review. Thank you!


End file.
